Midnight Howl
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Almost a year since the werewolf attack that put Diana in a loophole in the supernatural all is well. She is starting over with her vampire cousin, Lycan relatives, and shifter boyfriend so what could possibly go wrong? However, the beast that killed her father is out for blood and obsessed with Diana. Can Jacob, the Cullen, or Lyall Clan protect Diana…or will she suffer. Sequel LD
1. Chapter 1: Jacob's Birthday

_**Midnight Howl**_

A sequel to Lycaon Dusk. So here are the pairings: Jacob/OC, Leah /OC, Embry/OC, Sam/ Emily, Jared / Kim, Paul/Rachel, Bella/ Edward, Jasper/ Alice, Emmett/ Rosalie, Carlisle/ Esme and more. This story rating might change to mature later on….

_Almost a year since the werewolf attack that put Diana in a loophole in the supernatural all is well. She is starting over with her vampire cousin, Lycan relatives, and shifter boyfriend so what could possibly go wrong? However, the beast that killed her father is out for blood and obsessed with Diana. Can Jacob, the Cullen, or Lyall Clan protect Diana…or will she suffer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or their important characters. Only Diana, Orion, Hunter, Yvaine, Cassandra, Ian, Nick, May, Rouge, and more later on. If you don't recognized them in the Saga than they're probably mine.**

**Chapter 1: Jacob's birthday**

"_Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. _

_Comes into us at midnight very clean._

_It's perfect when it arrives and it puts itself in our hands. _

_It hopes we've learned something from yesterday."_

_-John Wayne._

It's January fourteenth, a special day for it was Jacobs birthday. The big guy was finally turning eighteen. I'm slightly nervous, wondering what he would want for his birthday. Jacob said all he wanted from me was being there at the party. Rachel outdid herself in arranging the party the past week since eighteen was a major thing in the pack. It was an age of actually becoming man and must be celebrated. Although, I think it's an excused to throw another party since the age of being man was when turning into a giant wolf. The idea made me chuckled every time. Also it was a new year and practically two weeks since Jacob and me are officially dating. A new year is indeed wonderful over last year crucible from my father's death down to the Volturi's visit. But I'm glad it was all over for our lives to begin, in forever we have.

I sat on my bed twiddling my glass pendent that seals a poisonous flower. The lone dark purple flower was _Aconitum_ commonly known as Wolfsbane. It was _the queen of all poisons_ in the supernatural world, especially for lycanthropy…werewolves. Although there are uses in this deadly plant depending on how it's nurture and made. Wild wolfsbane is deadly in a werewolf system when raw. But it can be used as a key to sustain mental control during the night of the full moon when created into a potion. Sometimes when sealed, it can become a calming charm to which I used constantly. Life as a lycan wasn't easy at first.

It has been almost a year since that terrible night. The night I try to forget only to be reminded in traumatizing dreams. The night my life changed and my father, Caption Stan Swan was murdered in a bloodbath. The night I learned about the darkness of reality and the heritage hidden from me since birth.

Bella once said, "Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age, the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."

Maybe she's right. That turning eighteen wasn't the proclaimed stage of being an adult. My childhood rested on many adventures that not many people could experiences. Being a military brat held obligations and privileges that many children couldn't see. To travel around the world, witnessing new cultures, and discover the difference between your world and theirs from what history created. But to step into the supernatural, childhood was a catalyst changed. A change consisted the reality of monsters do in fact exist and some are trying to coexist with human. Maybe that was childhood? The innocent realm where human think evil is in a gun or a terrorist instead of those who walk in the night?

Evil comes in different forms. You just have to look deep into the eyes of the holder, gazing at their soul to detect it. The eyes are the gateway of the soul and never judge a book by its cover. Beauty can be false, a Venus fly trap. One gaze at a vampire and they enslave you. You can't outwit an intelligent creature. You can't beat them, out run them, or anything. A vampire- venpire in particular are top class predator. Just one look of their face, voice, and smell captivates the prey…afterwards claims the essences of life. Blood. Not all vampires are that bad, considering my cousin Bella is married to one and is also a vampire too. Strange family don't you think. Two cousins of different species that are destine to be rivals. But not us! We're family and family sticks together.

I sighed, finishing up Jacob present and grabbed my keys for Wild Thing. My blue GT mustang that used to belong to my dad, as Yvaine got into the passenger while I took driver. Yvaine is my second cousin from my mother side of the family. She too is a werewolf from a pack called the Lyall Clan originated in Scotland. Everyone who holds relations to the Black pack was going to Jacobs's party. The Black pack, Uley Pack, Lyall pack, elders, and friends and imprints. A simple party by the beach since that's where the Black residents were.

Once we pulled into the driveway and turn off the ignition, the driver's door open immediately and I was embraced into Jacobs's arms.

"You came!"

"Jake….can't….breathe!" I choked out.

Jacob laughed setting me down but refused to let go. It's slightly strange how all the stress and obligations, if not drama lighten up the past few weeks. Jacob Black is now backed to his easy mellow self again. More relaxed since the first date. Another thing about our relationship is that Jacob imprinted on me called a postpone bind and exchange he is my soul fragment. It's difficult to explain, but in short story we are made for each other and take things slow. Not a drop of an Atomic bomb or the whole simile crap.

I gave him a hug, jumping up a little to kiss his cheek while saying, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Honey," he said kissing my forehead directly on the scar.

"Yeah, happy birthday you big block," Yvaine grumbled. She leaned against the car hood arms crossed not so impressed. Imprinting was foreign to her, which she accepted however finds it a bit unfair. She is slightly confused than ever before actually, from the relationship between Seth and Renesmee's innocent encounter compared to the older imprints who are in a remote red zone area. I on the other hand was on the borderline.

Jacob chuckled messing her auburn hair, "Embry's in the back."

"The only wolf who hasn't gone love drunk." Yvaine nodded and muttered.

Once she was out of hearing range Jacob chuckled, "Wait until she finds out Embry has a bind on her."

"You can say that again." I chuckled.

Embry Call, Jacobs best friend has a postpone bind on my Scottish cousin. The Black pack knew about this for months now since the hound marshals came into the area. Jacob told me Embry didn't know what was going on, for a postpone bind was rare….like ten percent rare. To an imprinter the bind was similar to imprinting but you don't see just her. You see her and keep a sense of a decision. The wolf can decide either to choose the imprint or not. Jacob told me Embry story that our friend didn't know what to do at first, for he immediately wanted to be her friend. When Jacob heard this in wolf form he walked up to Embry and said 'Dude you bind with Scotty chick.' Embry freaked out till Jacob gave a command.

Well, that explains why Embry won't look me in the eye for a month when around Yvaine. For being afraid if seeing the imprint cousin affect and family feud, Orion and Hunter. Though it makes me wonder how the Quileute wolves can imprint those outside of the tribe, especially members of the Lyall pack. Orion mention members of the clan came to Olympic Peninsula centuries ago. When the Children of the Moon associated with the Quileute: before the Corps of Discovery Expedition of Lewis and Clark. Could it be that when the tribe was indebted to my _ancestors _they didn't mean favors but marriage? That could explained why Leah imprinted on Orion, but not Yvaine, Renesmee, May, and me. Probably need to go on and see if there are any chances of Native American blood in the Swan family tree. Moon's name this difficult to comprehend!

"What're ya thinking?" Jacob asked.

"The debt the Quileute had to the Lycans," I answered.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Could it be possible the debt wasn't a favor of a life debt. What if the spirits were arranging marriages, a mate, partnership but could until Taha Aki phased into a wolf….?"

Jacob paused looking at me with fear in his dark chocolate eyes. Fear of losing me, but a possible chance of truth in the theory was correct. Lately all my theories the past year has been closely accurate. Though the only theory I never grounded was on my species.

Lycaon Arcadia, the first lycan.

Quickly I stood in front of Jacob, cupping his face bringing him down to look at me. "Jacob, Jacob, look at me, look at me." I said using my command voice, except it doesn't control the individual like Orion's command voice, it gets the individual attention and calmed down. "I'm not going to leave you."

Jacob sighed in relief, resting a hand over my shoulder, "I know, but I feel like I'm gonna lose you again. Like when I…." he bit his lip slightly shaking from bad memories. "Even though we know each other since kids what's the purpose of imprinting to be…."

I understood what Jacob meant and he was right. A sudden attraction of a soul mate can ruin anything like Sam, Leah, and Emily love triangle fiasco, including Quil and Seth for Renesmee and Clair are only children. Also Yvaine, Orion, and I are immortal. We can't die unless in combat, extreme situations of poisoning, or disconnecting the heart from the brain.

I sighed stepping back. "Well, Soul fragment mate, it's potentially for reproducing strong offspring's and a happiness toward both companions, no strings attached." Jacob choked on the mentioning of children part, I brushed it aside. "Or is it the other way around? Oh well, I'm not into traditions."

I turned around and started walking towards the porch when two arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer their owned. "Diana," Jacob playfully growled, the wolf side talking.

"Down boy, down," I laughed stepping on his toe on purpose to prevent something inappropriate. Jacob whimpered afterwards chuckling leading the way towards the party in the back yard.

The party was like any other party, typically a bonfire only more food, drinks, and music. Also our schools friends are here, as May hanged out with Brandy, Collin and Seth. Yvaine joined them with those of her age in the sophomore grade. I practically hanged out with the imprints and Jake. The girls were pleased to hear I accepted the bind and dating Jacobs. Later I sat around my classmates: Cassandra, Nick, Ian.

"So Diana," Cassandra started sitting on Jacobs lap. "What's up with you and Jake?"

The guys groaned as Ian said, "Not again Cass, leave them alone."

Jacob, Embry, Yvaine joined us. Jacob handed me a plate full of food and salmon. I scowled at the pink flesh. Jacob raised a brow, "What's wrong Dia? I know you hate fish but give it a try?"

"I can't," I muttered standing up to get some grill chicken.

"Why not?" Quil asked. "It's not gonna kill you."

"You're wrong," I sighed and walked towards the buffet and grabbed some grill chicken, salad, and macaroni paste. When I grabbed the barbeque sauce, Jacob stood next to me like some lost little puppy.

"Dia what's wrong?" he asked.

"The reason why I hate fish is because I'm allergic to it." I answered.

Suddenly everyone who had enhanced hearing stared at me in disbelief. Not many people knew about my allergy but Charlie, Leah, Sue, Seth, Orion, Yvaine, and Bella. Why is it such a shocker? I also have a mold allergy, oh wait; I'm in a fish eating area.

"You're allergic to fish." Jacob cocked his head.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Um…how bad, cause everyone is eating it?"

I sighed once more out of habit, shaking my head, "Nothing serious. I usually get sick and breakout red and swell tongue when ingesting fish. But not eating it I'm fine and live."

The pack nodded except for Jacob. He shook his head and took my plate being gentlemen he was and sat down by the fire. We ate quietly as everyone set a conversation, although I could feel Jacobs's eyes on me. Soon it was cake time, a giant chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Who knew Jacob Black was a chocoholic? Eighteen candles and icing on top decorated saying 'Happy 18th Birthday Jake!' The pack licked their chops once the birthday boy blew out the candles.

"So Jake," Paul started. "How does it feel to be legal?"

"I can still kick your sorry ass," Jacob growled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Paul waved his hand not intimidated by the threat. "But you're legal to have some pu-"

Rachel instantly smacked her hand on Paul's mouth to shut the jerk up. Moons name, Paul maybe twenty but he's annoying as hell. What he was about to say made me fluster. Paul was right though. Jacob was legal as the rest of us, except I'll rip his tail off if he has considered dirty ideas. However the pack that caught on completely burst out laughing. Jacob jaw drooped before glaring at Paul. If looks could kill, Lahote would be six feet under.

Once cake was cut, Jacob leaned into my ear and whispered. "Don't listen to him, he's just an ass. I'm not gonna push you into anything."

I released out a heavy breath of relief and looked at Jacob kissing his cheek. "Thanks Jake, I appreciate that."

Jacob nodded giving his goofy grin kissing my cheek.

"I knew it!" Cassandra cheered out of nowhere. "I knew you two are together!"

Oh moon, here we ago.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys, here the sequel to Lycaon Dusk!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tea Time

_**Midnight howl**_

**Chapter 2: Tea Time**

February

I examined the inside of my throat thoroughly in search for inflammation or some sort of symptom in the bathroom. The past few days my throat has been bothering me and I tried to search for signs of a sore throat. Even went to the nurses office at school and she says it fine, though worry about the hundred degree fever that has no cure. She asked if I consumed any fish by reading my medical file and I told her no. So she suggested drink more fluid. Then two days later it gotten worse that I had Orion take a peek since he study medicine. Again he said it appears fine while rubbing my neck in search of something. Nothing!

So a week I suffered this strange irritating pain in my throat.

Damn, I hope this get better soon. I don't want to miss out on Valentine's Day, because of a sore throat. Jacob was the type of person who senses if something was wrong it comes first before fun. So you can see what I mean. Last time I was sick from a simple cold, Jacob ditched school and took care of me. Ain't that sweet? Sure I don't mind a day at home watching some MGM or Fox best blockbusters. But not on Valentine's Day!

I saw nothing in the mirror and closed my mouth. This is ridicules, if this goes for another week, I'll call Carlisle for a doctor's appointment. For the mean time I went down stares into the kitchen to get a glass of warm water mixed with salt and gargled. Chorus was killing me with all the song choices Mrs. Dame chose for the Spring concert. The sopranos are livid since the music is so high some of us are coughing or drinking water for dry mouth.

"You okay?" Yvaine asked.

I spat in the sink, "No. My throat is killing me."

Yvaine walked up to the covered and pulled out a kettle. Guess its tea time. It's actually kinda cute that Yvaine follows the United Kingdom traditions. It was four thirty in the afternoon and she would make some tea and we would sit in the kitchen having a relaxing moment. I thought it was strange remembering living in England when classmates invited me over for tea time on weekends. To drop what you're doing and sit down eating scones, cucumber sandwiches, toasted teacakes, and more. When Dad was invited to a small get together after work at the royal shipyard, he would call the school to notify he'll pick me up and go to the event. Let's say an American preteen at an adult tea party wasn't interesting when the naval officers talked about ship engineering or members of the board.

Yvaine on the other hand showed me a relaxing home appeal version of Tea time compared the Britain advertisement. Simply she would make tea, then some sort of simple dessert. I remember one time she taught me how to make blackbird pie. Had to go to Port Angeles in search of a porcelain blackbird pie funnel in order to make this pie. Let me tell ya, Yvaine goes by the book. Luckily todays snack was cookies.

Charlie found this new tradition silly. For a few weeks he would tease us on how fancy we were and lift up a pinky when holding a beer. Betted this was just a phase and we'll be back to drinking soda or monsters while watching T.V. Boy did he get it wrong. Every other day was Tea Time with some British treat. We asked Charlie if he liked to join us, he said no but didn't stop himself in trying a scone.

"Have you notice Embry been acting strange lately?" Yvaine asked dunking her cookie into her tea.

"Define strange?" I replied back taking a sip.

"Like something is on his mind." Yvaine said a bit concern. "Lately a lot of people are acting strange. I don't understand the concept of Valentine's Day. It's not truly a holiday or the concept of its history. Back home in the pack mated or courted couples don't spend countless pounds on silly trinkets, chocolates or roses."

"Then what does the Lyall Clan do on Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Well, some people would get married by the human customs and others would take this a chance to…reproduce."

I instantly choked on my tea in a fit of coughs. "Reproduce?"

"Yes, Lycaon was Grecian and during his time our ancestors believed in the gods. The silly figure of a cherub in a diaper that you called Cupid is not we think of. Valentine's Day for our pack is a day of love and blessing towards the Goddess Venus and her son Cupid; in hopes their magic could bless a desperate couple an offspring. Let me tell you, a lot enjoy the rituals in se-"

"Dah! No need for details." I exclaimed covering my ears. "I get it, I get it!"

Yvaine chuckled taking a sip of her tea, "Seriously you need to come out of your shell. Sooner or later you'll be part of instinctive cycle."

"What! Girl are you saying I'm to pure?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You blush every time somebody mentions Sex or phrases," she simply said.

My cheeks felt warm all of the sudden which Yvaine giggled. Okay, so I get a bit fluster on the conversation of intimacy. Hell, I wasn't raised around people who thought of having sex before turning seventeen. Also having a Caption for a dad scared a few contenders for dating. And the make outs I had the past year was a step for me. But don't think I'm ready for second base. That one time with Riley was pure pressure and the intoxication of scents. Who would have thought Singer and Soul fragment could cause a major make out. Also with Jacob in the Cullen's guest bedroom one time hardly reached second base.

"So, I raised to be descent," I defended.

"Virginity yes, but not vulgar mouth," she giggled enjoying this.

"Shut up, not like I planned on ditching the v-card so soon. I'm eighteen and hold morals."

"Not until you're in heat."

I paused for a moment until understanding what she meant and cursed. Yvaine giggled again taking another sip of tea. I can't believe I've forgotten about the utter most torture for a female werewolf. The evil supernatural version of a period that of sexual frustration, heat! I missed the first wave of the event since I was in the cursed stage of the seven moons during the spring. Now that I'm a full fledge werewolf the possibility to avoid it was impossible. I groaned and smacked my head on the table.

"Hey at least you and Jacob are together," Yvaine assured.

I raised my hand and lifted up the middle finger. "What about you?"

Yvaine sighed, "Fortunately for my breed, it doesn't start until I turn twenty one."

"You suck," I grumbled nibbling on a cookie.

"I'm just protecting my cousin." She chirped.

"Is there a way to-I don't know- suppress or prevent it?"

"Not quite, there are potions to suppress the pheromones from attracting other males. Usually a she-wolfs pheromones attracts the eligible bachelors. Mated or committed hounds are not infected by the scent." She explained.

"….Wait, you're saying when I go into heat I'll be teasing a bunch of horny sons of bitch's who would be drugged to have sex with me?" I asked.

"That sounds about right," Yvaine confirmed.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Hey, things are different now in the werewolf world. Sex doesn't mean marriage. There's a specific ritual to confirm a complete commitment. There are a lot of Casanova wolves who do it. Like friends with benefits or whatever you call it. It's not like it's the end of the world." Yvaine assured still enjoying this conversation that came out of nowhere.

"Change of subject….I don't want to talk about this!" I practically flinched feeling like gaging. And I thought Charlie having _the talk_ was awkward. "You asked something about Embry?"

Yvaine eyes widen remembering the previous question, "Yeah, he's been acting weird lately. Do you know what's going on?"

Yes. The guy is probably going through the next stage of the bind or simple human emotions on the next stage of life. Asking a girl out or in this case, asking Yvaine out. Embry was taking this much soothing compared to Jacob who had to deal it the hard way with me. But since this was Embry's situation and turf on of a bind, I shrugged.

"Don't know, I think it's the book were reading in class, _Les Misérables_." I lied easily. "The book is like two inches thick and the class has to finish it before the middle of March."

"Maybe you guys should watch the movie and musical to get a head start. My grandfather says it's a good book." Yvaine sighed taking the lie like it was nothing.

"Okay, we can have a group study with Cassandra and those in Mr. Mason class." I agreed.

Tea time was a strange custom I probably won't understand. But the conversations are interesting. Even if they are somewhat inappropriate when you have it with Yvaine? Now I wonder what the Lyall Clan women talk about when alone. Knowing what most females talk about is probably the typical thing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I find it slightly funny on how Diana reacts. And I don't know much about Tea time. I had somewhat looked it up and remembered it showed during the Summer Olympics. When I was little my family and friends tried doing it and it worked for a few months before moving. So please don't butcher me alive. **

**Also realized I posted the Chapter one on the same day as Jacobs birthday. How funny is that?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Valentine

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 3: Bloody Valentine **_

Valentine's Day, a day of love and affection.

However I'm stuck on the sick end; stupid whatever of a throat problem! I could barely speak and eat properly nor swallowed. Just this morning when Charlie asked how it's going, I croak like a frog. Charlie wasn't a professional but new something was up. Yvaine had to explain everything and Charlie suggested going to a doctor. That was the problem; a werewolf at a hospital wasn't a good thing, for one a hundred degree body temperature and twenty-four chromosomes. Fortunately Alice saw this and informed Carlisle.

So I sat in the hospital consulting room after a pre-check up with a nurse; height five foot nine, weight a hundred and twenty pounds, blood pressure normal, and a fever of a hundred degrees. Yep, I'm healthy as a horse except for a throat problem. Good thing Carlisle knows how to pull a few strings for an instant appointment instead of waiting hours in the reception room decorated in pinks and hearts for Valentine's Day. Wondering how my classmates are doing? Bet Cassandra and Nick are kissing each other continuously, Embry probably asking Yvaine out or handing her a valentine day card, and Jacob….probably wondering where I am.

My cellphone beeps signaling a text.

**Where r u?-J**

_At hospital-D _I replied back.

**Why?**

_Sore throat. Croak like frog. _

…**. Damn.**

_U can say that again._

**Hope you feel better soon.**

_Thanks. GTG._

**Bye.**

Carlisle knocked on the door and enters the room while I put the phone away. He gave his smile and took a seat by the desk, "Hello Diana, what seems to be problem?"

"My throat," I whispered.

"Yes," Carlisle said since he already knows. "Your paper said you've been having a sore throat but the school nurse says it was fine. Mind if I check?"

I shook know as Carlisle got up and grabbed an ophthalmoscope and took a look at the inside of my mouth. There were no signs of inflammation or visual symptoms for acute viral pharyngitis, Tonsillitis, or strep throat. Carlisle found this strange indeed. My inner muscles in the throat appeared to be fine. So out of precaution he took a long Q-tip and took a sample in case it was some sort of infection that doesn't show physical symptoms.

Afterwards Carlisle and I went through my medical records to make sure I had my shots for diseases that could cause throat problems. I was completely covered for measles, small pox, and other illnesses children get vaccinated for. Carlisle then asked if I perhaps kissed anybody with mono. I looked at Carlisle as if he were crazy, the only boy I kissed the past three months was Jacob and he doesn't have mono. The person before Jacob was Ian and knowing Ian to be a healthy as a horse doesn't have mono either. So mono was overruled.

"We'll probably have to wait about a week for your test results. I prescribed you two week worth of antibiotics." Carlisle announced writing the prescription down.

"Thanks," I whispered again so my throat doesn't hurt.

"Also I like to request you withdraw from using your voice continuously, drink water and tea, more liquid food, and less kissing." Carlisle added with a slight knowing look on the last part.

Well there goes all the fun out of Valentine's Day. I thought bitterly before nodding to Dr. Cullen. He maybe family, doesn't mean he's my doctor as well. What choice do I have in keeping my secret with other than Carlisle of being werewolf and him a vampire. Once our appointment was finished, we said goodbye going our separate ways. I headed towards the receptionist asking for a medical note for school and where to the Pharmacist was. Afterwards I headed home not wanting to rest and eased up a little.

I texted Charlie to let him know I went to the hospital and met Dr. Cullen. He replied back ten minutes later saying good. Next I text Yvaine so she knows I'm okay too and I'll pick her up after school. She texted back saying Embry and Jacob could give her a lift. That was good to hear. Give me more time to rest and such. I made myself some tomatoes soup and ginger ale watching a recorded episode of NCIS then went upstairs to my room for a nap.

.o0o.

Laughter boomed throughout the house waking me up from a peaceful slumber. For once I didn't have a nightmare. Shaking my head rubbing my eyes to see it was close to five in the afternoon. Damn, I must have been exhausted to sleep in like that. I sat up stretching till a _pop _was heard then went down stairs to see what the entire ruckus is about.

Embry and Yvaine were laughing over each other while Jacob sat on the ground annoyed. I searched the room to see no damage but papers were everywhere along with DVD cases. I randomly picked up a case to be '_Casablanca'._ Okay, now I'm curious in what's going on here. I tapped Yvaine on the shoulder behind the couch, accidently causing her to jump. She turned around and smiled glad to see me.

"Hey Dia, we didn't woke you up?" she asked. I shrugged with a yawn before handing her the DVD case. She chuckled. "Oh, we're debating on what movies to watch for our small Valentine's Day party."

I nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. There was a long red rose with a card, picking up the card it read _to Diana from Jake_. That made me smiled, appreciated that Jacob would get me a rose. So getting a glass of water and return back taking a seat on the love seat. I still felt tired but not the kind you want to go back to sleep. But the type you're trying to wipe sleep out of your eyes. Jacob took a seat next to me with a concern look.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" he asked.

I made a zipper formation over my lips, hoping he understand I could speak much. Jacob laughed and nodded wrapping his arm around me. Embry and Yvaine debated on choices of movies to watch. It appears Yvaine went through my movie collection from the attic and the rest from the movie rental. The top two movies that were on debate were _Love Actually_ and _50 First Dates._ The two couldn't make up their mind which Jacob voted on _50 First Dates_. Yvaine looked at me begging to choose _Love actually_, but I went with the boys. She pouted though declared _Love Actually _was the next film.

Laughter is the best medicine.

All of us laughing over an Adam Sandler film with Drew Barrymore. After the first film Yvaine instantly put in _Love Actually,_ I slightly groan and warned the boys about British sense of humor. Before the movie began, we made a quick call for Chinese food then played the movie. The guys ponder why they should be afraid until it came to Billy Mack and the Porn studio scene. Embry and Jacob were laughing their heads off. My favorite quote in the film was Billy Mack in an interview with Ant and Dec.

"Hiya kids. Here is an important message from your Uncle Bill. Don't buy drugs... Become a pop star, and they give you them for free!"

I was bursting in tears when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse pulling out cash and answered the door. The delivery driver caught my attention. He was in his early twenties, with black hair, however his eyes were different. One eye was green while the other black. I stiffen, clenching my fist behind my back to prevent shifting to rage state. Something was off about him, his atmosphere made him appear intimidating. Although his structure was tall and tones with broad shoulder, he composed himself professional.

"Swan residents?" he asked holding a large cardboard back.

"Yes," I said ignoring the protest in my throat.

"Good, I have you're order," he handed me the box which Embry took not paying attention. The delivery guy handed me a small pad. "That would be $47.35."

I handed him a fifty-five dollars telling him to keep he change and sign the pad. He smiled looking at the receipt. "Diana Swan, nice name."

Before I could say thanks, he turned around and walked back to his car. Okay, that was weird? Anyway, I turned around to see the gang gathering around the coffee table preparing to chow down on dinner. I chuckled on the boys usual large appetites while Yvaine scolded them to let her get her portion. I grabbed a plastic container full with egg drop soup. The movie continued to roll and everyone was laughing still on the dialog. I took another bite of my egg drop soup while the guys chowed down on low mien, sweet and sour chicken, and other foods.

Suddenly my throat started to hurt badly. Not like a sting when swallowing or irritation. Non it was like my throat was on fire! I coughed a few moments checking the soup in seeing if there were spices or possibly fish in it. Nothing: just wispy beaten eggs in boiled chicken broth with condiments such as black pepper or white pepper, and finely chopped scallions…. until a familiar sweet taste covered my tongue. I touched my lips and saw red. The red liquid condescended in my mouth to a point I thought I might vomit. Instantly I ran upstairs reaching the toilet to puke out blood.

"Diana?" Yvaine asked coming upstairs. I looked at her through rage state from panic as I continued to cough blood. She gasped running down stairs for something then came up with a cellphone while locking the door. "Shit, calm down and breathe okay."

I continued to cough more blood as the burning sensation continued down my throat. Yvaine dialed the one person who knows about this. Orion. I couldn't hear coherently in what she was saying except caught a few words, _Wolfsbane in soup_. Wait, somebody put wolfsbane in my soup? Somebody attempted to poison me.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked from the other side of the door.

Yvaine clipped my hair up then went to answer the door using her command voice, "Jake, you need to calm down and listen. Diana's been poison, Orion's on his way."

"What?" Jacob said in a whispered on the other side.

"C'mon, let's go down stare and wait," Embry said.

Yvaine helped me up and removed my shirt and grabbed a damp rag setting it on my forehead. I panted trying to breathe while controlling my inner wolf. She was howling in agony, whimpering like crazy. Cold sweat covered my body, skin turning to a sicken pale while veins become visible. My thought still burned as a new hunger quench. My instincts told me I need to drink but I don't know what it was as I hear two heart beats.

"Dia, Dia, focus and listen to me." Yvaine said slightly panic.

Orion barged into the bathroom to see the condition. With a quick examination he cursed ordering Yvaine to leave the room and keep the others down stairs. I looked at him confused tired and hungry. The hunger that my wolf felt during the full moon; the hunger of flesh and blood. Orion adjusted our position so I was sitting on his lap with his wrist shoved against my mouth. I refused to overcome this desire of blood. Not in this form.

Orion sighed, "Dia, I'm sorry, but you have to drink in order to heal…"

Instincts won as I grasped his wrist roughly and bite into his flesh drawing blood. The blood tasted sweet yet bitter coppery, as hot wet liquid soothed the agonizing pain in my throat. My body took pleasure in drinking Orion's blood while my emotion didn't. My stomach twisted, heart tightening, while I sobbed quietly in the thirst. Orion rubbed my back telling me it was okay, it's something that many Lycans and werewolves have. After drinking about a pint of blood, Orion yanked his wrist back. A whimper escaped my lips, the lust in drinking more except the burning sensation dulled that I could breathe properly.

Blood.

Blood.

Sweet warm blood.

Orion blindly moved his hand around until grabbing a syringe and injected it into my neck. I whimpered though relaxed a little feeling my body fell numb.

.o0o.

The delivery driver pulled up behind the Chinese restaurant in Forks. He turned off the engine and smirked. In the back seat a young Asian man laid tied up and unconscious with three vivid scratches on his arms. The guy who stole today's delivery got out of the car and put on his biker jacket while tucking a small glass vile filled with ground up wolfsbane seeds.

"Stage one complete," he said to no one. "Now it's time.'"

….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 4: Protection **_

I woke up with a jolt of panic from another nightmare. Suddenly there were incoherent noises of beeping, people talking, and other electrical devices that my body reacts. All was blurry as I try to break free from the confines of restraint on my arms and legs. I attempted to scream only to find something was shoved in my throat. The taste of plastic and rubbed from the mouth down into my throat.

"Diana, Diana calm down, you're safe…" A command voice in a deep tenner spoke out. My body calmed down laying back down while the person sighed petting my hair. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust in discovering I was at the Cullen's house, lying on one of their guest bed with medical equipment attached everywhere. Orion was there with Carlisle who smiled in relief.

"Diana, it's okay, I ask you to relax and listen." Carlisle said. I stared at him waiting for an explanation in why I am restrained and why I couldn't speak. "You were poison by wolfsbane seeds, raw in particular. Orion will explain."

"You consumed Aconitum. Not too much to kill you but disable…..say like a chemical reaction burn in the esophagus." Orion said continued to comb my hair through his fingers. "We had to put you under for a few days so you can heal. Diana, do you have any idea who could possibly know your secret or who did this?"

I shook my head no. No one other than those from the Volturie visit knows about me being a werewolf. My friends at school don't know either and I keep secure on hiding any mishaps. Orion sighed; this wasn't good on a whole different level. My existence was practically under covered not because of being a werewolf but heritage. I was Drest Lyall granddaughter, blood line of leaders on both parents and more. Drest being member of Order of the Packs and previous alpha puts any decedent in critical danger. Orion informed me of this during the summer, which we kept secret from the pack only giving partial information.

Now that I think about it, the only enemies I have are Caius and Rogue. My eyes widen at the thought of the rogue followed by the heart monitor going berserks. There hasn't been any sighting of the rogue since Yvaine and Hunter received orders to obtain me on false accusation. The beast with Heterochromia iridium; different shades of eyes. The delivery driver, his eyes were different hues. I tried to tell Orion this but the endotracheal tube was prevent me from speaking

"Hold on a second," Carlisle said as he slowly removed the tube. It was strange uncomfortable feeling as the tube came out cover in blood and drool.

I coughed a few times before looking at Orion, "Rogue….rogue here."

"What?" Orion exclaimed sitting down to get a closer look while helping me sit up properly. "How do you know this?"

"Delivery…..eyes-the eyes." I panted trying to breathe properly.

"Shit," Orion cursed looking at Carlisle. "Carlisle, a moment?"

Carlisle nodded leaving the bedroom so we could have some privacy. Orion locked the door and shut the blinds before coming back to the bed. I wonder what he was doing until he brought his wrist to his mouth and took a bite. I gasped looking at him if he was crazy as our rage state exposed. Before I could protest he shoved his wrist on my mouth. I try not to submit to such actions but Orion used his command voice to drink. Having no choice I grabbed his wrist and took large gulps of blood. The tension in my throat eased and strength started returning. After the tenth gulp, Orion removed his wrist and licked the wound till it reaches scabbing.

"Diana, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Who else wants me dead?"

"You know what this means?"

I looked down trying to suppress tears. It means we have to leave Forks. The deal I made with the Hound Marshals is that I could stay in Forks with Charlie unless the Rogue is presences. I had to leave Charlie, school, Forks, the pack, the Cullen's, and Jacob. Tears began to fall in considering of not seeing Jacob again. Orion stood there not sure what to say. If Hunter was here, he would say _finally_ and carried me off bridal style to the car and call for the next available flight to Scotland.

"Diana, please don't cry." Orion begged. "We'll solve this out."

"How," I asked. "What about Charlie and my friends at school? He knows where I live, Orion. He knows where I live!"

"We'll solve this out. I promise no harm shall come to your friends and family." He said taking my hand giving a reassuring squeeze. "I promise I'll protect you. He won't put a single hand on you no matter what."

"Cause you're going to take me away." I replied back.

Orion sighed not knowing what to say. He had no choice and neither do I. Protocol had to be followed in order to protect the innocent if it meant breaking a few heart. Not saying a word he got up and kissed me on the forehead saying he'll be right back. When he was gone I laid back down crying. Not even a minute later Bella came into the room and held me. Her concern for my safety did nothing in this establishment. Not even when she told me Charlie agreed that I must go. I yelled at her to shut up and leave me alone. I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I just despise people who make decisions for me since Dad died.

Bella didn't leave the room though; in fact she just took in all the verbal assaults while I cried. Why can't I have my opinion be heard? Why do I always feel like ghost, an already broken doll who needs tending? I fought vampires damn it!

"Mooney, please listen…."

"No, if I leave now then the rogue would think he already won." I snapped at Bella. "Belly don't you see?"

"See what?" she asked. "All I see is some psychopath trying to hurt you. For once can you listen and realize the situation."

I stopped and looked at her in disbelief as the word I thought escaped my lips. "What a hypocrite." I didn't mean to say that, but they were true after Bella said that. For the past year I told Bella to realize what she gotten herself into when dating Edward. All the dangers she put not just herself, but Charlie, the pack, and everyone into. The death on the innocent being murder by bloodsuckers or becoming monsters. And here she was telling me to look at reason on analyzing the situation. You know what; I'm sick and tired of this. I got out of bed and walked towards the dresser where Esme keeps spare clothes.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to reason," I sarcastically said. "Since it seems no body in Forks wants me. Might just take Hunter's advice and become a citizen of Scotland live in the highlands and eat haggis."

"Diana, I didn't mean like that?" Bella assured placing her hand over my shoulder.

I shoved my shoulder away from her cold touch, "really, a moment ago it sounded like you did. Always making decisions for others! Huh!"

"Diana," Bella said appalled.

I turned around and gave a serious dark glare. "You want to know why I don't want to go. It's because I love Jacob! And to leave immediately while leaving him behind would not just break his heart, but ours. I'm not going to make the same mistakes you did. I'm not going to ditch Charlie without a proper reason."

I gave Bella a final look not knowing when I'll see her again. Maybe a week if pride doesn't hold stubbornness or years. All that happens within a year because of her actions I helped cleaned up. Now when I have a serious problem everybody is asking me to run, tail between legs. They don't understand how I feel. How it feels to know that the monster that killed your father is here and everybody was in danger. Statistic would conclude this luring the target out of Forks, but not Rogue. Rogue is not a vampire that tracks his prey for kicks. He hunts down survivors of his ambush and makes the victim suffer. All of the women he cursed and raped; suffered so much that they committed suicide. Not me, I shall not break and I won't let those I love suffer.

So putting on clothes, I walked out of the room where Orion, Yvaine, and Leah waited with the Cullen's. They already heard everything and the look on my pack said they were proud. But what I said made Orion smirk. "What's the plan, Alpha?"

"We're leaving Forks and going to Seattle until further notice." He said. "We'll still be close to the pack and Charlie while under the Hound Marshals protections."

I nodded following orders. Rosaline and Emmett gave a hug also Esme and Alice. Carlisle assured me everything will be alright. Renesmee hugged me tightly wishing I wouldn't leave, but Edward lifted her up. I told the little thing I can call when I can and email. That was enough to assure the little Princess. Afterwards, all the werewolves gotten into Orion's Camaro as he drove off towards Seattle. I and Yvaine sat in the back seat while Leah in the passenger and Orion driving. No one talked and that's probably a good thing. I gazed out the forest line hoping to see giant's wolves…but didn't.

"Jacob knows," Yvaine said breaking the silences. "You can see him again soon."

"I just don't want him to get hurt again." I mumbled.

"Same here," Leah agreed.

"Don't worry; you can see him this weekend." Yvaine assured. "Also three months from now no more school."

I assumed I'll be homeschool for the time being or take an exit exam to graduate early. Orion announced that I'll be completely absent for the rest of the school year. The cover up is that my throat condition turned out to be severe chronic Laryngitis. Bet the school is having a field day on public check-up so the study body doesn't have it. A good excuse I'm willing to take, though I hate to leave so soon. I closed my eyes and took a nap for the three hour drive. But when I do I keep seeing that man's face. The rogue who I believe is the delivery driver.

Sleep became irrelevant that I asked Orion if I could call Charlie. A cellphone was given and I called Charlie from his office number to be safe.

"Hello, Chief Swan speaking?"

"Uncle Charlie," I said, slightly becoming teary

"Diana, how are you doing?" He asked instantly.

I took in a deep breath, "Fine, a little sore but physically fine."

"…that's good to hear." He replied back not sure what to say.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"…..I know, but you're in good hands. Just…remember to call when you can."

"Okay," I said.

Afterwards we said a few words before hanging up. I felt sorry in leaving Uncle Charlie so soon and without a proper goodbye. He was like a second father to me, taking me under his wing after the loss of his brother. Especially living in a house full of teenage girls, he was able to give parental support. At least he'll have Sue, Billy, Bella, and Renesmee to keep an eye on him, so he doesn't waste valuable time on the couch watching sports. Though I suspect there shall be many visits to Carvers Café and the usual Saturday fishing.

I brought my leg to my chest hiding the tears. Like the pack imprinting on their soul mates, I imprinted my home here at forks, Washington. Most of my entire life I grew up here. MY dad was born here, my grandparents died here; all of my friends are here in this one particular _"logging capital of the world"._ The town that was under a constant covers of cloud and rain with a population of 3,120 people. I never expected to leave home so soon. Not for another four years.

.o0o.

Jacob's POV

I ran quickly as I could to get to the Cullen's house after school. I couldn't think straight since Diana was poisoned and I'm furious that I couldn't do anything. The past few days I go to school then straight back to Carlisle's to be at her bedside. Orion said once Diana wakes up they'll be leaving to some safe house. The idea got me angry thinking he'll take her far away. But Yvaine assured me they're just going to Seattle. Embry wasn't happy either since his imprint was leaving too. Damn it, everything was going great and this fucking happens.

I phased back into my human form and put on a pair of shorts, I took a big gulp of air—the place stinks still-and leaped on the porch stairs in one bound. The door opened before I could touch the doorknob and the doctor stood on the frame.

"Hello Jacob," he said, somehow this reminded me when Bella came back from her honeymoon. Him standing calmer than he should. "How are you?"

I took a deep breath through my mouth. "Fine, is Diana awake?"

"Err, Jacob, I'm afraid to tell you this but they left." Carlisle said uncomfortably.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just say the Lyall pack left? Diana left without saying goodbye. I felt my heart dropped, the same feeling I felt when Bella left me….dread, betrayed, and hurt. Carlisle placed a hand on me saying she didn't have a choice. Orion requested she cooperated or worse. I growled hearing Orion was forcing her again, then remember he only force Diana out of her protection.

"When did they leave?" I asked.

"About an hour," Carlisle answered. "Why don't you call her?"

Carlisle handed me his cellphone which had a number on speed dial. I took it then sat on the porch, waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" it was Orion.

"Want to talk to Diana," I demanded trying not to yell.

I waited until hearing a soft raw voice, "Jacob."

Relief filled me in hearing her voice after four days. "Hey honey, you scared me."

"….sorry…" she whispered, as if she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Jake. I wanted to stay and everything, but everyone…..I'm sorry."

"Dia, it's okay," I cooed instantly so she wouldn't cry.

"No it's not!" she exclaimed. "I hate running away and leaving everybody behind. Leaving you behind."

_Leaving me behind._ For a second I felt my heart burst in hearing her thinking of me. I couldn't help but smile through this situation. "You're not. I'll find you and we can be together."

"What about school?" she asked.

"What about it?" I replied back. "It's not like I already have enough credit and a GED."

"Jake…."

"Hey, we got forever, Diana. We can do anything and if I recalled I am thirty-five." I said in response hearing a laugh after using the old age game. "Just tell me where you are and I'll find you."

"I don't know; we're on the road." She paused. "Leah wants to talk to you, love ya."

"Yo Jake, I'm with them. So you don't have to worry about anything. Once we're settled I'll phase and contact you."

"Fine," I said using my alpha voice angry that Leah had to ruin a good moment.

After we're done talking we hung up. Diana said '_love ya,_' to me. Could she actually mean it? Maybe, I'm not sure since this was Diana. Then again, she kept true to her words. So handing back the phone to Carlisle, I phased back and headed home in preparations to join the Lyall pack. Embry followed suit. Luckily things were easy between Embry and his mom now since I created a pack. Tiffany Call was now in the loop of the pack making it easier for Embry.

_What about Quil and Seth? _Embry asked while we ran.

_It's their choice, Em._ I thought back. _I'm not going to make them decide over us and their imprints._

_You're right; at least you give us a choice unlike Sam. If Sam heard this he would've flip._

_Sam would let us go anyway to protect our binds._

_You said it, brother._

With that said we headed aback to La Push.


	5. Chapter 5: Trap

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 5: Trap**_

Diana's POV

Something didn't feel right. I looked out the window to take a look and found countless people standing on the side of the road. I was about to ask Orion if there was some street event until examining these people. It has been a long time, probably two months since I last saw a spirit. My medium powers don't resign on every ghost. I could only see those who wanted to be seen. And what I saw were probably collision victims from Car accidents. How could I tell, simply the blood on their clothes and trauma. The appearance should have frightened me, except it didn't. But how they were waving their hands screaming silently at me. Some even stood in front of the car to get their attention.

"Orion, something's wrong," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm seeing dead people," I answered.

Leah and Yvaine laughed at the phrase but it was no laughing matter. Orion looked at me through the review mirror. He saw how serious I was and slowed down a bit.

"Whaur's?"

"Everywhere," I answered. "Something is off; they're looking at us directly like… wanting to give a warning."

"Dinna fash yersel!" Yvaine assured patting my back using her Scottish slang. Surprisingly Yvaine kept hold to her Scottish slang; she's been clever in keeping it hidden that you would assume she was British. "Probably want attention. Who know how long those spirits wonder around in limbo?"

I didn't reply back as I stare out the window with sympathy for those who can't find the light. I wish there was a way I could help them in some way, but I don't how much of a profession in the paranormal. There was a complete difference between the supernatural and the paranormal. The physical monsters that feast the living while the spiritual spirits who haunt the living. However, not all spirits choose to stay, most are lost soul trap from something; either it be a personal item, a piece of their body lost in a wreck, or the worse.

We were close to the docks where the ferries were. Just another thirty minutes until reaching Seattle. The rain started to become dreadful impossible to see clearly and traffic started to get intense. Orion seemed to be annoyed on the situation going through the GPS in search for a better root. Suddenly his phone rang, one of the Hound Marshals….Michael.

"What do you want?" Orion asked through the speaker of his phone losing his accent.

"I need your help," Michael answered. "I got suspect who I think is the rogue. Mind coming to the cabin for Swan to identify."

"Why don't you be modern, and used the camera on your phone and send me a pic," Orion sarcastically said.

You can tell Orion and Michael don't like each other. In fact, Orion loathes Michael since the beginning of the alpha of the 42 unit got posted. Orion commented once referring the intimidating authority of the alpha rhetorical comparison of Hannibal Lecter being a good psychiatrist. By first impression even I don't like Michael, he try to test my weakness with Appalachian mountain ash. Michael was practically dangerous to everyone and everything him. If he is working on a job, you just let him handle it and move on. Though the jerk ditched us on the Volturi deal hoping a fight would break so he can kill Vampires.

"I like to go by the rules," Michael replied. "Be here in an hour, Hunter requested for your presences."

After saying that he hung up Orion growled, "Fucking wank bugger shitting arse head and hole!"

I covered a hand over my mouth from laughing as did Leah and Yvaine from the angry Scottish werewolf driver. Rare should be the right term when dealing with Orion's temper. And when he curses like a sailor, all you could do to save your sorry is shut your mouth and let him release his wrath. Leah looked over her shoulder and smirked, rolling her eyes now we know she and my cousin were meant to be together, for they deal with each other's temper. After Orion blown some steam—he makes an illegal U-turn on the high way going to the new destination.

"You're joking!" Yvaine said practically surprised. "You're actually taking us to see the rogue?"

"A dinna ken!" he shot back. "I doubt the arse has the rogue in custody."

"Then why are we going?" Leah asked.

"So I can beat the living shit out of him." He said sarcastically.

Yeah, rivalry is not a good definition between those two.

.o0o.

Alice's POV

I moved around in the big room, tidying up the space in making it look perfect for Esme. Esme bought these new accessories for the house and I had a vision where she would want to put them. I decorated a new vase adding flowers from roses, baby's breath, and lilies before picking it up and caring it towards the center console when another vision popped up.

_Orion drove up towards a cabin isolated from society as two motorcycles and large van waited on the lot. Michael stood on the porch arms cross while his members waited inside where screaming was heard. The alpha of the immigration Lyall pack turned off the engine and looked over into the back to check on Diana. Diana sat there paled, practically shaking as she stared at her brother._

"_Do you still see them?" Orion asked._

"_Only two….they're trying to warn us still." Diana whispered. "If only I could hear them."_

"_Wait here," Orion said leaning over Leah to pull out a gun from the glove box. He fastens it to his belt then got out of the car walking towards Michael with a serious face. "You better have a good reason in calling us at a time like this."_

"_I do, caught the rogue," Michael informed. _

"_That's impossible; he was spotted in Forks not the Canadian border." Orion growled._

"_And how would you know how he looks like?" Michael challenged._

"_Because Diana gave a full description of the bloody bastard." Orion defended. "This could be another wolf gone rogue, not the__** rogue**__ who's after her."_

_Michael smirked shaking his head like he doubted the seniority Marshal. Orion growled eyes turning amber while exposing his canines in warning. The tall Dark figure scoffed stepping aside to let the Ginger in the cabin to take a peak. Meanwhile Yvaine tried to calm Diana down who curled into a ball and Leah locking the door. Something doesn't seem right._

"_Where's Hunter?" Yvaine whispered to herself. "His SUV is not here."_

_Suddenly gunfire rang. Immediately the girls looked up to see what the hell is going on as more gunfire continued. Michael came waltzing out holding a shotgun at the Camaro. Leah panic sliding into the driver seat and switch the lever to reverse and hit the accelerator. The gun fired hitting the glass but didn't shattered, bulletproof._

"_It's a trap," Leah growled._

"_Impossible, Michael is a Hound Marshal!" Yvaine exclaimed._

"_A two timer," Diana muttered grabbing Yvaine to bend down as more bullets were hitting the vehicle until backing into a tree. Both werewolves scavenge the back seat in search of a weapon. Diana found a bag that held a pistol. She checked the magazine and lowers the window some to fire out from, when somebody grabbed her hand. She screamed in agony turning around to glare at the attacker only to gasp. The person, who was holding her hand was a young well build man, possesses a curled light-brown hair and two color eyes that contrast with his fair complexion. He smirks turning his eye amber and crimson while squeezing Diana wrist causing her to yelp._

"_Hello, my lovely. Are you ready?" he asked voice tenner with a hint of a faint European accent._

"_Rogue," Diana snarled._

_The rogue smirk, bending down to kiss her hand then yank her arm forward causing Diana to hit her head on the window. Diana yelped on impact causing a glass to shatters. Yvaine try to shoot the Rogue when he grabbed Diana's gun and shot her in the shoulder instead. Afterwards, he shot the locks on the door pulling Diana out who struggled in his grasped. Michael walked up to the crash site and got Leah out of the car pointing a gun at the shifter._

"_Phase and die," Michael warned Leah._

"_No," Diana screamed. "Don't!-"_

The vase slipped from my fingers, I could only hear a whoosh and finally the glass shattered. Impossible, how could this happen. I felt everyone's eyes on me, so I turned around to face them, staring at Edwards as he read my mind. He gasped; it was shock, almost growled.

"_What?"_ Jasper growled, leaping to my side. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me sharply. I shook not believing what I just saw. "_What, Alice?"_

"He got her," I and Edward whispered, perfectly in sync. "The rogue got Diana."

"Carlisle we need to warn them," Edward said.

Carlisle grabbed his cellphone and dialed Orion number.

.o0o.

Orion's POV

I had a bad feeling as Diana said about the spirits telling us to run. But I had to follow protocol since I was second in command on this hunt, for the mass murderer rogue who been causing the Order trouble for the past three centuries. So fastening my gun keeping it close to my persons I got of the car approaching Michael. I hated this bastard since the day he got turned in late seventeen hundred after the American Revolution. Michael was once a slave to a south plantation in Georgia; one of those runaway who end up being caught and brutally tortured. When he encountered a werewolf he took the curse as an opportunity to get his revenge. Because of his wrath and pride, his action killed not just the plantation owner but the entire plantation. All slaves, family members, abolitionist, women and children parish on the seventh moon and he doesn't feel guilty of his actions.

"You better have a good reason in calling us at a time like this." I warned him once I got to the porch.

"I do, caught the rogue," Michael informed.

"That's impossible; he was spotted in Forks not the Canadian border." I growled; the text he sent me saying he found the suspect at the Canadian border doesn't fit the targets behavior. Also the fact that most of the recent victims haven't been killed, just leaving messages.

"And how would you know how he looks like?" Michael challenged amused raising a brow.

"Because Diana gave a full description of the bloody bastard," I defended wanting to kill this son of a bitch. "This could be another wolf gone rogue, not the rogue who's after her."

Michael smirked shaking his head like he doubted my seniority as lead Marshal. I am three hundred years older than this mutt and fought through wars he barely learned. Survived famines, killed dishonest traitors and enemies, and earned tittle as Commander in the Hound Marshal organization and he dares challenge me once more. I and my family and crew had been hunting this Rogue for centuries, cleaning up the sorry mess and attempted to protect his surfing victims. How can this happen and now!

Michael smirked at me once more which I gave a warning growl exposing my canines. The bastard just scoffed unamused stepping aside so I can confirm the suspect characteristic traits. All I need was to look at his eyes. If the suspect has Heterochromia iridium then he's our perpetrator. When I walked into the Cabin I found the corner cage with a young fellow chained to the wall shirtless with blood. I raised a brow sniffing the air to smell human blood. A member of the 42nd pack opens the cage so I can take a closer look. I walked up to the suspect who panted.

"Look at me," I order deep.

The suspect sobbed looking up with pleading brown eyes. My cellphone rang hoping it was Hunter, wondering where the fuck he is. As I accepted the call and continued to examine the suspect, there was no trace of scaring or age on him and his left hand was clean, not pentagram. This was a human.

"Orion it's a trap!" Edwards's voice whispered on the other line.

Before I could react, gun fired shooting me in the lower back. I howl in pain, collapsing to my knees. I rolled over grabbing my gun, and shoot the shooter turning out to be the Michaels minions. He died instantly since I got him in the head. The other one shut the cage quickly. I knelt there panting.

"Traitor!" I growled.

Michael walked up to the cage, firing a shot gun killing the captive human. He aimed the shot gun at me ready to kill when another guy stopped him. The guy with two different eyes, "Well if it isn't the noble Orion Lyall, son of Sèitheach or at least the illegitimate one… We finally meet in person. I wanted to thank you personally in taking care of my latest companion. Hope Diana is strong enough to embrace me."

The rogue nodded at Michael who nodded in return shifting his shot gun. I growled trying to get up when the rogue tossed ground up Mistletoe directly in my face. I screamed from the burning sensation of fire in the plant, becoming blind.

"Don't worry mate, I'll take care of ye sister and mate. I always wanted an entourage full of lovely ladies. Maybe dear Clearwater could be useful."

"Fuck you," I growled trying to reach for my gun except stop to hear gun firing outside then crash.

"Oh dear, seems Michael caused a mess. I better go mate, see you when ever."

I growled launching towards the cage only to be shot back by electricity. Shit, electric fences. I listen closely in hearing their conversation, blind, and bleeding badly in the back while the scent of human blood consumed the air. It was a trap and I fell right into it. Now Leah, Diana, and Yvaine are capture. The three most important women I care about, blood and companion.

"No," Diana screamed in the background. "Don't! Orion! Orion! Orion!"

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

**So what do ya think?**

**I found some Scottish slang and decided to give them a try along with Gaelic for later characters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rogue

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 6: Rogue**_

Jacobs POV

Billy was in the yard; just sitting there in his wheelchair with his eyes set on the spot I normally parked my bike. It has been a day since Diana left and I received no call from her or Leah. I tried calling in both Cellphone and wolf form in getting a single hold of either of them, but only got silences. Embry sensed something was wrong too. We both did. Standing behind Billy was two people that were faintly familiar and Charlie.

"Got a minute, Jake?" Billy asked.

I walked up to the group wondering what was going on. The closer I got, the more I realize who these strangers were. They were Hound Marshals, the twins that came for the Cullen's hearing with their crazy alpha. What were their names again, Kamalia and Adolph. Charlie seemed unpleasant, a bit apprehensive like when he received news about Bella being sick.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Orion called them," Billy said nodding his head at the twins who weren't pleased whatsoever.

I walked around Billy and towards Charlie who was in uniform, "Hey, haven't seen you in a while. You okay?"

"So, you finally heard from Diana?" I asked.

Charlie looked down, avoiding eye contact so Adolph stepped in, "Black, do you still have a relationship with Miss. Swan?"

"Yeah, we're dating," I answered slightly annoyed. "What's going on?"

"There has been an incident," Kamalia replied standing next to her brother. "The Lyall immigration pack was ambushed yesterday afternoon by an unknown pack. Orion and Yvaine are critically injured and-"

"What about Diana?" I demanded my hands shaking in what I fear they are going to say. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Diana Swan and Leah Clearwater are missing." She said with a neutral face. "Our Intel believes they were abducted by the same fugitive that's been targeting Diana. We came here to ask for your assistances in find them?"

I almost blacked out. I almost fell down on my knees and feel this helpless. I felt so many emotions, anger, pain, furious, hell; every emotion in what Kamalia just told me. Diana….abducted-kidnapped. When the female Hound Marshal elaborated on what happen; all I could think about was Diana kidnapped by rogue. I was so furious at everything that I didn't see anybody. Only hear Billy shouting at everyone to stand back as I phased.

.o0o,

Fortunately everyone made it back before I snapped at anyone when I phased. Embry and Quil had to calm me down from going on a rampage through the reservation. Once I calmed down, I manage to phase back to normal and changed into a pair of short before confronting Kamalia and Adolph again. They sat in the small living room completely out of place. They dressed like some spy film wearing dark pants and leather jackets as they sat on the worn out couch. Charlie sat in the chair, Billy right next to him while me and the guys stood by the door in case I get angry again.

"We had a mole in our organization," Kamalia who seemed to be the talkative explained. "Michael our…ex-alpha turned out to be the anonymous witness who accused Diana in being unstable. There has been suspicion on Michael's behavior the past few month and we suspected to be one of those moment. But we exclude it so suddenly. He was actually working for the Rogue who's been has been mascaraing countless victims the past century."

"Including my brother," Charlie muttered.

"Yes," Kamalia said giving her condolence. "The Swan massacre seemed off. Two people at a cabin near a ski resort murdered. Usually the rogue targets groups of four or more, typically a camping group. It held suspension until realizing that Diana Swan was actually a wolf child."

"And not just any wolf child, but to the notorious Drest Lyall." Adolph added. "One of the oldest Lycans still alive to this day."

"Anyway, when word broke out about Diana being poisoned by wolfsbane, we were prepared to protect her. Michael seemed admits that he disappeared on us the night after the incident." She said.

"I don't get it, why does Michael have to do with this?" I asked clenching my fist tight.

"Before Orion was severely injured, his last statement before surgery was that Michael was an accomplist to the Rogue." Kamalia confirmed. "Yvaine confirmed this accusation after the doctors removed the bullet from her shoulder."

Wait, Yvaine got injured too? I looked at Embry who shook so I gave him the command to calm down. Embry managed to soothe his angry though a thin line pressed hard on his lips. So Michael, the ass-hole who hurt Diana with mountain ash was actually a traitor. And here I thought our lives as shifters were messed up. Look what werewolves outside of Washington are going through.

"So, we came to ask you Jacob Black and your pack to accompany us on solving this predicament." Kamalia said. "Orion proclaimed you could be an asset, your relationship with Diana Swan."

"Alright, I'm in." I said standing up straight.

"Me too," Embry joined in on the offer.

I looked at Quil who debated on the subject. I told him, he and Seth should stay here incase anything happens. Quil sighed in relief knowing he won't leave Claire behind. Billy announced he'll inform the school of a family emergency and to be excused on further notice. Charlie asked if he could come, but Adolph told him to stay incase Diana or Leah call either him or Sue. They would need every available source in finding the girls. With that said; Embry and I packed our things and joined the Hound Marshals in there Hummer.

.o0o.

When we got to the Hound Marshals head quarter; you would suspect to be some sort of old rotten abandon cabin outside of Seattle. No, these guys go big that I thought I was in some sort of action blockbuster. The headquarters was a complete warehouse on the outside but on the inside was a complete story. Completely spy from ceiling to floor with a historical twist and such. There were probably twenty werewolves here and some personnel of different cultures by how they dressed, assuming witches that Orion talked about.

"Welcome to HMO branch quarters." Adolph announced proudly.

"Are your guys all spy and such?" Embry asked.

"Nah, we just like to keep things modernized and simple." Adolph replied which his sister rolled her eyes.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"How many states does this country have?" Kamalia sarcastically asked.

"Don't forget those abroad and the Canadian districts," another voice said tiredly.

We stopped and turned around to find Yvaine standing before us. She looked like crap. There were deep circles under her eyes... Also she was thin while her hair put up in messy bun. Yvaine also wore a tank top and gym pants while a sweat jacket cover her shoulder where a sling held her left arm. Embry slowly approached her and embraced his bind carefully. He still hasn't told her about him binding on her yet. She hugged back then stepped said.

"Lang time nae see?" Yvaine said with a tired chuckled.

"How are ya doing?" Embry asked.

"A'm fine," she answered. "Other than my pride bruised, and cousin kidnapped… I'm totally peachy at the moment. It's Orion who ain't okay."

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said as she and the twins lead us to the medical wing of this place. The room was completely white and sterile that you could smell the antiseptic. The infirmary was practically empty. In the far left corner of the room we saw orange hair in the corner. Orin was facing the wall and I felt slightly angry that he let Diana get kidnapped. When I got closer about to yell at him, I stopped to realize what happened to him. Gauze wrapped around the upper half of his face, around his eyes. Is he blind?

"You know, I can smell and hear you blocks a mile away," Orion said with a huff. "Don't count me just yet."

"What happen to you?" I asked.

"Mistletoe in the eyes," he answered scratching his head sheepishly. "It'll take a week or two for my sight to return, mate."

I saw it then that this was serious. Leah was missing along with Diana by some rogue who thinks he could get whatever he wants. Well the guy made a major mistake. No one hurts my pack, and no one dare hurts my friends. But most importantly, no one takes my girlfriend and gets away with it. This Rogue was going down. Not realizing I sat down next to him, I said,

"I'm all ears."

Orion smirked, "Glad to hear that, Jacob."

.o0o.

Diana's POV

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I tried to focus on the first thing that came into view. Leah. I sat up instantly to see Leah curled up on the bed. I checked to see if she was okay, no signs of injuries other than a nasty bruise on her wrists. Taking hold of her wrist to see they were slowly healing which I sigh in relief. What the hell happen? Last I recalled Orion was taking Leah, Yvaine, and I to the Hound Marshals for safety, the Michael called, afterwards…..we were ambushed and. I gasped covering my mouth remembering what happen. The rogue shot Yvaine and kidnapped Leah and me. I panic, pinching myself in hoping this was a dream. A terrible nightmare, except I didn't wake up. So I laid back down hugging Leah for her warmth as she slept.

The Bedroom was large, larger than any bedroom I ever been too. A sleek space inspired by luxurious five-star hotel suites, with a king size bed. Actually it smelled like it was renovated of freshly coated paint. For the walls was painted stone pallet, black stain furniture, leather seating, and metallic accessories around the room. This was like one of those guest bedrooms you see on HGTV dream home.

When I heard a cough, I knew we were not alone. Sitting up rage state exposed, attracting my claws at the intruder. Rogue sat in a chair by the plasma TV near the foot of the bed, his eyes illuminating in the dim light.

"Rogue," I growled low.

"Is that what you call me? Do you even know the definition of that name?" Rogue asked amused. I didn't respond only glare as he continued with a fain chuckle. "Rogue means if I quote, 'An unprincipled, deceitful, and unreliable person; a scoundrel or rascal. One who is playfully mischievous; a scamp. A wandering beggar; a vagrant. A vicious and solitary animal.' Unquote. Although those are the nouns, if I had to choose an adjective with your simile, I assumed you consider me a 'Large, destructive, and anomalous or unpredictable.' And 'Operating outside normal or desirable controls.'"

"You killed my father," I snarled wanting to charge and attack this murderer.

Rogue stopped for a moment confused until realization hit him. If he was an actor you might give the guy a nomination for the Oscars. Instead of laughing in my face barging how a fine kill my dad was, he gave a sympathy sigh. "My condolences about that, I gotten overzealous on the hunt. You know what that is like?"

Bewilder I felt, staring at him like he wasn't the monster who destroyed everything. Although his face showed the apology and vice expressing his deepest condolences, his eyes said it all. He wasn't sorry. In fact he took pleasure in the situation. He was enjoying this.

"Liar," I growl. "You're not sorry at all."

Rogue huffed a laugh, "Caught me. I ain't sorry, in fact, Stanley I believe his name was, was actually quite a challenge. I assumed he loved his dear loving daughter more than his life. Not like my previous prey."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, I want you?"

"Why?"

In a blink of an eye Rogue was gone and the next he pinned me to the bed arms over my head. I yelped on his vice iron grip while he knelt down to my ear, "Because I want a worthy companion. I want what Drest promised me and I'm taking what's mine. You Diana Swan are mine before the day you were born."

My eyes widen before I could breathe, Rogue was kicked off of me by Leah. It happen so fast Leah stood in front of me, shaking violently while Rogue took in predator stance in front of her. The room was engrossed in silences, the tension unbearable until the unexpected happen. Rogue laughed. He simply laughs amazed as he stood up straightening his vest.

"Excellent, I knew you Leah Clearwater would make a perfect keeper for Diana." Rogue announced impressed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Leah spat as if she was about to phase. The room was small and by the cameras in the corner of the room, we were being watch. If she phases then Rogues minions would come in. Quickly I hugged Leah from behind using my soothing command voice to calm her down.

"Leah, don't," I started. "We don't know where we are and what's he capable of. Please, calm down."

"I would listen to her, my dear." Rogue agreed. "She is after all the brains of the bunch."

"Why you-"

"Leah enough!" I shouted to which my best friend stop her assault. She turned around to look at me bewilder but I just took a deep breath, mouthing sorry. I have to cooperate between rogue and my instincts in order for the both of us to be safe.

Rogue smirked clapping his hand. "Now that`s more like it. A bitch who can command orders, how exciting. Now if you'll excuse me, my lovelies, I must attend to an important arrangement. Please feel free to enjoy the hospitality in your room. All of your valuables are in order," as he stepped aside to show our suit cases that were in Orion's car. "Also dinner shall be brought up to you. If you are wise, stay in this room unless requested." With that he said he excused himself leaving the room.

"What the hell was that?' Leah asked turning around.

"An introduction," I said getting off the bed and walked to the window in figuring out our location. Outside the large window was a giant Jacuzzi, past the balcony the scenery showed a mountain view covered in snow. Either we're in which makes a different or near the Rocky Mountains making it seven states.

"What are ya doin'?"

"I'm trying to figure out where we are." I answered. "I can't figure out if we're in Canada or not."

"Well, I'll tell ya we're in North America." She said till stopping looking at her wrist. On her left wrist lye's a golden topaz gemmed cover bracelet. She looked at it for a second then back at me. I looked down my left wrist to find a blue sapphire gemmed bracelet. The style was Edwardian, an era after the Victorian era of her majesty Queen Victoria and her son rein began. Leah tries to take it off except she couldn't. She walked up to me asking for help which I did but I couldn't unlatched the clasp.

"It's stuck," I said a bit panic.

Leah growled shaking again as if she was about to phase. I stepped back going to a corner in case she does burst into fur. Unfortunately she didn't combust. In fact, she stood there confused. "I can't phase."

"What?" I asked.

"I can't phase," she said now panicking.

That's impossible. How could Leah not phase into her wolf form. I walked up closer to her till spotting an ivory paper on the end table. Picking it up reading aloud, "My lovelies, I hope you are enjoying your suite. You are pondering why Miss. Clearwater is unable to transfigure into her true form. The reason is for the jewelry that resigns on both of you ladies delicate wrist. These bracelets are enchanted to prevent you two from transforming into your wolf form and a tracking device. Please be noted that you don't have to worry about the delicacy of these jewelry. They are impenetrable and charmed to be clean as a crystal. Take the beauty as a token of my appreciation of having you two as my new entitle companions. Sincerely…. You got to be joking."

Leah took the paper and read the rest, "Niklaus Mikaelson (Klaus), Elijah Mikaelson, Azazel, Crowley, Cole Turner, Draco Malfoy…. Okay, why did he write names of fictional characters?"

"Just felt like toying with us?" I guessed sitting down on a chair. Hands covering my face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got you involved in this shit."

Leah took a seat on the other chair, "Hey, don't chew yourself up. We didn't expect this."

"It's because of me everyone worries about. Because of my fucking damn heritage!" I exclaimed hitting my thigh hard.

"Dia," Leah breathed resting a hand over my shoulder. "We'll get through this. I'm not gonna let some psychotic son of a bitch get a hold of you. Orion will find us, and so will Jacob. Just you wait."

"We don't know if Orion is still alive or even Yvaine," I cried so overwhelm in what happen the last twenty-four hours. "They could be dead because of me."

"No he's not." Leah choked up on a sob. "I can sense's he alive. And let me tell ya he's gonna be one angry ginger."

I chuckled looking up through red teary amber eyes. "When did you get so optimistic?"

"Blame it on Seth," she answered causing us to giggle.


	7. Chapter 7: Blood

_**Midnight Howl**_

**Chapter 7: Blood**

Not again.

I lay in bed clenching my neck for dear life as the burning pain returned. Leah tried to help but I shoved her away. Something about her presences is making me think dark. I could hear her heart beat, her irregular breathing, and smell her fear. When I look at her, my attention focused on her throat, the blood coursing through her veins.

"Dia, what is going on?" Leah asked.

It has only been a day since we found ourselves hostages by Rogue. A day since we had been locked in this room. Rogue been keeping us fed though doesn't stopped the agony. Leah couldn't sleep through the night. She says every time she closed her eyes she get a dark dream of Orion dead, even though she senses he was alive. I asked her about the imprinting? How does it work on the imprinter side? Leah says the imprinter usually senses how the imprintee feels. Knows if she/he is alive, physically okay, and sometimes emotionally. When Leah said physically I practically hated myself. If I am feeling the inferno now in my throat does Jacob feel it too?

"My throat, it's happening again." I whispered.

"How did Orion cure it?" Leah asked sitting on the bed.

Quickly I jumped off the bed and coward in the corner. I forced myself not to look Leah in the eyes, grabbing my throat. "Stay back."

"Diana, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what it is," I whispered. "But all I can think is blood!"

.o0o.

Yvaine's POV

Embry been acting much stranger around since Valentine's Day and it had me worried. I know we're just friends, but I hold a serious connection with my friends on all degrees. Why you may ask I'm concern for my shifter friends? Simply he has been edgy, practically apprehensive like a secret was eating him through the bone. Everyone as in Orion, Jacob, Kamalia, Adolph, Jacob, Embry, and I sat in a conferences room discussing about saving Diana and Leah. The only person missing is Hunter and that got some of the Hound Marshals suspisious. Kamalia started accusing Hunter being one of the rogue's associates with Michael, do to the fact that both were absent and Hunter's not answering to any of our calls.

I try to defend Hunter out of my loyalty for him since my parents died. Diana wasn't the only person who lost her family to that abomination. They were on protection duty of a victim of rogue who survived the massacre. A child around my age who lost his camping group for boy scouts. On the night of the waning moon the rogue attacked us out of nowhere. My mother hid me and the boy under the abandon cellar and to keep quiet. To hear their final howls was worse than a dagger. By morning Hunter open the secret Cellar surprised to see me and the witness alive. I was only ten and Hunter took care of me since then. Sometimes I would be under the care of my grandfather. Hunter can be ignorant but he is no traitor. The worst part was that Orion was not defending his brother.

"I'm sorry Yvaine, unless you know where Hunter's whereabouts are, we have no choice." Kamalia said standing up to the board where a collage of past massacres and possible followers of the rogue. On another board was disappearance and suspects. Several woman were on there with _X_ indicating decease, a line down bottom shows them barring the bastards child who gone missing. Diana and Leah's, portrait joined the group.

"So far the past century over twenty people who were associated with Rogue are either dead or alive under his authority." Kamalia announced going through the case.

"What do you mean under his authority?" Jacob asked.

"Some of Rogues previous mistress bears his children. Before the child could reach mental understanding he takes them under custody." She said.

"We believe he is creating a pack, a bloodline." Adolph suggested.

"But why Diana?" Jacob asked.

"Heritage and genetics, possibly." Adolph guessed. "Come on, don't you know your own girlfriend? Not only is she Drest's granddaughter but the Swan side shows quite a history on leadership. Hell, these women were either a lawyer, doctor, served in the military, or law enforcement along with their ancestry."

"A bloodline of leaders," Orion said looking the opposite direction where the board is. I tapped his shoulder showing him where to look.

"Okay, so what now?" Embry asked. "Do we even know who the guy is?"

"All we know is that his wolf form is traits on grey wolves and has heterochromia iridium," Adolph said. "How fortunate Orion did a faces description that is going through our database. If we're lucky, we can make this easy, unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless he's not register and grey wolves are common." Kamalia answered. 'The only source in eliminating suspects is the eyes."

Embry and Jacob looked confused so Kamalia explained that Heterochromia iridium is a rare mutation, practically a sign for genetic disorder in twins, mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or curse. I dozed off not interested in this review meeting since I know it thoroughly. All I want to do is go outside and run in my pelt to get the edge off. So I just sat there stirring my tea when I noticed Jacob was sinking in and rubbing his neck.

"You okay Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. I raised a brow not sure if I believe him. He sighed which everyone caught attention curious in what's going on. "It's nothing; I'm just feeling something that's vague."

"Vague as in?" Orion asked.

"Like I'm sensing Dia and she's not doing well. Not something is irritating her to a point she scared. Also an itch in my throat." Jacob said. "It's an imprint thing."

"Mind telling us the details on imprinting?" Kamalia asked serious as she pulls out a record.

Orion looked crossed like he was reading a medical file that was inaccurate. Then cursed, "Shit, why didn't I conclude this. Add clinical vampirism and Sanguinarians curse to the list. I can't believe I missed that!"

"What!" Adolph raised a brow.

Oh my moon, I can't believe we all missed it. I smacked myself on the head in not noticing this. There's this illness that causes werewolves to be similar to vampires. A primal need for blood especially human blood! The disease is rare as the Rogues heterochromia iridium. Symptom are usually what you suspect for a sore throat, then the senses enhance that you can hear, smell, and see a source of blood. Next rage state exposed and finally animal instincts. Or at least that's what I read. Wait, Hunter doesn't have Sanguinarian curse. The only way to inherit the disease is through the bite of the curser. But Diana is a Lycan and Hunter is her sire. So if the Rogue has it then how does Diana have it?

.o0o.

Diana's POV

"Gah!" I screamed thrashing about on the floor. My throat burns and I can't stop thinking about blood. All I could hear is Leah heartbeat, the wind outside, and foots steps. Leah looked out the window to see if it was a full moon, except it's a Waxing gibbous, about eighty percent full. Damn it, not just this torture but the full moon was in a few days.

Suddenly the door burst opens, in coming Rogue and one of his pack members. A young man looked almost like Rogue with His facial features angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Except for his hair and eyes. His eyes were the same color of brown and unkept blond hair. Leah turned around blocking me from them.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I would step away if I were you," Rogue said. "Unless you want to get bitten?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tate," Rogue order as the young man disappears then reappeared, pinning Leah to a corner of the wall while Rogue grabbed me by the arm, yanking me to sit up.

"Seems you require my immediate attention," he murmured. Before I could protest he literally dragged me out of the room to who know where. The building I could guess was a mansion by the décor, except abandon due to the lack of caring with the paint chipping off the walls and lanterns, Christmas lights, and candles everywhere illuminating the place. I try to break free from his grasp yet Rogue shoved me against the wall, pinning me there and forced me to look at him through his rage state eyes.

"You'll stop fighting with me and cooperate, Diana." Rogue ordered.

The command sinks in, impossible to break or defy on his static of a purebred. All I could do was nod in agreement and obey to his command. Rogue smirked letting go of his hold, leading the way to some tradition style studies. A beamed ceiling, heavy velvet draperies hung with finials, French bergere chairs in green silk, a massive mahogany desk and a Persian rug. Books stacked up on two of the walls while one arched where a small modernized bar settled in.

Rogue sat me down by the bar stool commanding me to stay there. I looked at him confused as he grabbed something behind a fridge and two collin's glass. What is he doing? Once he sat down next to me I saw what it was. In his hand was a donation blood bag. I unintentionally licked my lips then closed my eyes trying to fight the urge to yank the bag out of his hand drinking from the source. Rogue chuckled unfastening the seal cap and the scent of blood filled the air.

"You are just shy of temptation." Rogue murmured pouring the blood into the tall glass. "There is a trigger that werewolves used to switch off their humanity. Some found this useful in forgetting the life they once held and keep moving forwards without feeling guilty about their victims or anybody. I met this one mad werewolf, a berserker, and he was magnificent. During the Viking period, he went to a village in Norway and wiped out an entire pagan tribe….the first rogue. Biting his enemies with his teeth. He was insensible to pain and knew no fear."

"Such a scary story," I manage to say before coughing again trying to ignore the primal instincts to yank that glass out of his hand.

"Indeed, told by the campfires in northern eastern Europe and Germany." He said taking a sip of the blood. "Now let's talk, you and I."

I gasped grabbing my throat again. It was burning, burning so bad that I'm close to crying on sure agony. I bite on my tongue till it bleed licking my own in attempt to reduce the flames, Except it only made it worse. My amber eyes the glass of blood. I took deep ragged breaths trying to control myself from snapping and take the beverage in his hand.

"I have big plans for you, when I cursed you." Rogue said swaying the glass around.

"I'm not like you," I panted.

"Well, that's too bad. You would've been a hell of a companion." He said taking a larger gulp of the blood.

"Wait," I whimpered. "What's going on with me?"

"That's more like it." He grinned deviantly as he set the glass down. "Renfields syndrome, Sanguinarians, or whatever humans call it, it's a true lust. I prefer to call it true instincts. We're not different compare to Vampires, same food source are commonly humans, and though they take vanity in drinking while werewolves feast upon flesh, the human is sixty percent water. Blood in everything except… the bone." He looked at me concerned for a moment then smirk. "I bet you never ate a human or drank blood."

"Once," I whispered. "Orion's a few days ago."

"Ah, the bastards son giving a few pints now and then to sooth the inner beast," he sang. "But genetics can't do anything for the continuous lust. You see, nothing can cure this disease-shall we say- and the only way to calm the burning quench is to drink."

He set his glass down, poured the second glass with blood, and slides it towards me. "I want you to join me for a drink."

"No," I cried swatting it away. The glass fell off the bar and fell on the floor shattering to pieces while blood spread everywhere. I glared at him through my anger. "I am not like you."

"Shame, a little sip would help. Guess you'll have to control yourself around Leah." Rogue he said pouring himself another glass of blood. "Hope there won't be any accidents you'll regret."

Not thinking clearly, I grabbed his glass and took a small sip of blood instantly. Just a sip, nothing more and nothing less! The sweet essences slide down my tongue and onto my thought easing the pain. When I set the glass down taking deep breaths to control myself from consuming the rest of the blood, Rogue smirked.

"_Finish it."_ He commanded direct eye contact. "_All of it_."

Having no control over my body, I brought the glass to my lips and drank. I glared at him in pure hatred wishing the casting system didn't affect all breeds.

"You do everything I say, and Leah will not get harm." He elaborates creating a deal.

I gaged, practically grunted trying not to take pleasure in the blood I'm drinking. I kept reminding myself this was low, disgusting, and foul. Once done with the glass, I slammed it on the counter, panting. The burning pain of acid in my throat was gone though it meant nothing. A new fire roar in my system to which I could transform any moment to kill the beast who murdered my father. Rogue grabbed another blood pack and refilled the glass.

"_Again_."

I snarled and grabbed the glass drinking more blood. This continued over and over again until he was satisfied on my thirst and hunger. Pack after pack, drink after drink, disgust and hatred on both ends. I gasped, grunt, and spewed a few times except he continued to command me to drink. As I drink I felt something new, something different. A warmth of the blood radiated through my entire being. My inner wolf growling of adrenaline, lust, and such of pure animal instincts, that I felt stronger.

And it scared me.

"Very obedient," he smiled after I set the glass down groaning. "Almost like you're enjoying this?"

"Enough," I cried shoving his hand away when he was about to pour another glass.

"Not until we make an official deal, Diana." He said continued to pour blood slowly. "I can let you and Leah go-which I'll make your life a living hell and kill everybody you love. That'll include Charles which your cousin Isabella won't forgive you. Then your classmates Cassandra, Nick, Ian, and May….another guilt to add to your humanity morals. Who else, oh and Angela and Ben can't forget those two love birds. The shifters also, they can make excellent game for my boys along with the Cullen. And I couldn't forget sweet little Renesmee."

"Don't you dare," I barked releasing my claws and stabbed them next to his hand.

"Or you can embrace the animal inside you and join my pack as one of my companions." Rogue added pulling his hand away.

"What do you mean by companion?" I panted.

"Simply a member of my back, my escort, entourage, domestic partner, and friend."

"Not intimacy?"

"Oh no, you see...I'm a Casanova as the rest of my pack. Commitment should be loyalty to me on soul and body." He murmured standing behind me as his arms wrapped around my waist and a hand slides down my inner thigh. I flinched at how close he was which he leaned his head down resting it on my shoulder and smirked into my neck. "The body to defend ones alpha. Unless you desire me to satisfied your needs." His hand slides up my body slowly attaching around the back of my neck unclipping the Lyall necklace. I shuddered to his touches, body enhance to new levels. "Do we have a deal? All those who live in that godforsaken town will be spared."

Everyone will be safe, I thought to myself. Tears fell on the final decision I'm about to make. If I say no to the deal, Rogue will hunt down everyone who is mortal or slightly mortal. But if I say yes, everyone will be alive and no one would get hurt on running.

"What is it you want from me?"

"All will be explained in record time," he murmured removing the Lyall wolf pendent off my neck. "And as an added bonus, I'll let Leah go in the later future. So are we at an agreement?"

Not saying another word I grabbed the glass and chugged down the blood. Rogue smiled, tucking a strange of hair off my face. "Excellent. Though I had forgotten to mention another thing." Suddenly I was pinned to the couch with him on top of me baring his cursed eyes into mine. _"You are not allowed to contact the Lyall Clan, hound marshals, or even your boyfriend. No emails, phone calls, or packaging. Clean slate until further noticed._ Do you understand?"

I nodded completely which took a moment for him to confirmed and got off of me. Although he stopped to lick the blood off my lips and chin before escorting me back to my room. Leah sat on the bed wondering what the hell is going on. No words came out except a sobbed as I throw myself on Leah and cried.

I just sold my soul to the Devil.


	8. Chapter 8: Dark side in Lycans

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 8: Dark side in Lycans**_

Jacobs POV

This completely sucks. Nobody is doing a damn thing in finding Diana and Leah. It has been three days since the whole fiasco and nothing. All I could do is sit down in the lounge or workout in the gym and wait. Embry has been keeping a close eye on Yvaine, trying to cheer her up. Orion usually sleeping in recovery sometimes comes out on an update. How he can know things without seeing is beyond me. But I want to go out there and find Dia.

Suddenly Kamalia barged in the room panting. We all stop what we were doing and looked at her concern, wondering if there's some news. She regains her posture and looked serious, "Hunter here, and he has Michael. Seems he was furious after being tricked and went to bringing the traitor down for interrogation. If you all want to accompany me in the observation room, please follow."

Orion and I stood up while Embry and Yvaine remain in their seats. I could understand that neither of them wants to see this. If what we see in the movies is similar today, then interrogation would be brutal. I volunteer to help but Orion stopped me.

"Don't even think about it, Black." He warned, glaring at me through his bandage eyes. "What you see in films is nothing compare to this. Especially when it comes to Hunter."

I glared right back him and continued to follow Kamalia through the warehouse till we reached the observation room. Not what I was suspecting, since it was completely black with some computers as a clear mirror glass showed the interrogation room. What I saw was definitely what I suspected.

Hunter examined a metal table holding arrange of different types of tools while Michael chained to the wall arms above his head. There was a small coal filled pit ignited with flames as pokers burn in it. Shaking my head in what they're used for and focused on Michael. Michael was completely beaten up, guessing Hunter didn't go easy on him. I wouldn't be either since the bastard help in kidnapping my girlfriend. I wish I could join in on the interrogation, except Orion suggested Hunter do it. He had more experiences in this field and might think participating the torment would make a change in the ways I see.

Michael groan waking up which Hunter smirked walking up to him. "Come on Alpha, time to wake up!" and punched him in the face. Michael growled at Hunter, trying to break free from the chains except they held him perfectly still. Hunter scoffed, "Alchemy chains of silver, and you remember those? Had a blast tormenting rogues and tossing mountain ash, wolfsbane, and mistletoe at them." Another punch given into the stomach that Michael yelped. "That was for Orion, not appreciating the blindness."

"Then he shouldn't have got involved." Michael panted.

"Last I check you lead him into a trap." Hunter growl. "No we can do this the easy way, by you telling me everything I want to know or the hard way?"

Michael scoffed not fazed by Hunters threat, "You were always the bad cop, my friend."

"Hard way it is then," Hunter mumbled, walking towards the fire pit and pull out a poker hot to a point you saw red. Michael gulped struggling to break free from the chains. I looked at Orion wondering if Hunter was actually going to do this. Orion seemed unfazed as he explained; Michael used to be a slave and was punished continuously. Hunter likes to include psychological assault into his interrogations. I was surprised but remain still watching Hunter raise the iron poker and stabbed the sharp end into Michaels shoulder.

"Damn it!" Michael groaned; face twisting in pain trying to elude the hot object.

I winced in seeing Hunter true nature of pure pain. When I first met him, he was not terrified when Diana pointed a gun at him or winced when being shot in the arm. This guy shows no fear in tough situations, and I can see how dedicated he is in getting what he wanted involving his family.

"Seems the toughness was all an act on you. Good, I'll enjoy this." Hunter said. "I was afraid you were gonna be some impenetrable mongrel with no affinity towards pain." He pulls Michaels's collar down ripping the shirt and looks at his wound. A deep burn hole there starts to heal. "Then again, healing is a specialty to our kind. Guess I'll have fun applying more pain….unless you tell me where Diana is and why Rogue wants her?"

Michael groaned, breathing heavily as he glared at Hunter through his rage state. Hunter walked back to the grill setting the rod and grabbed the other one. Hunter turned around with a sick smile. "So you and Rogue, what're ya best buddies?" Michael snared then spit at Hunters feet. Hunter sighed, "I have all day." And injected the second poker into Michael's stomach.

I don't know how I could stand and watch this. I thought this was going to be like those criminals show where the suspect is chained to the chair as the detective asked questions. Not some torture interrogations. Hunter would asked questions like where are Diana and Leah, Who is Rogue, are there any moles in the country, and such? Michael wouldn't say a word, only glare and insult Hunter in return, which ended him being skewered, stabbed, punched, and other things I couldn't quite explain. There was no water boarding, except Michael would toss ground up herbs and mountain ash that would drive a werewolf crazy. The ground up substance completely burned his face and exposed skin to third degree burns before healing. Hunter sat in a chair in front of Michael with a reheated rod in hand.

"Now I see it, Rogue is your curser. In other words you're sire to him as Diana is to me."

"What!" I asked looked at Orion to explain.

"When a person get curse, the victims bitten is dedicated to their sire," Orion explained. "Hunter cursed Diana making him her sire, except Diana being a half breed and kin can withstand the compulsion and illusion of worship. She's just like your pack, hearing a command and does it without regards."

Adolph walked into the interrogation room holding a small leather bag while wearing gloves. Hunter stood up straighter a bit annoyed till his nose flared. He nodded to Adolph to continue his business. Adolph asked Michael to comply and answer question, except Michael just glared. Adolph sighed and pulled out a freshly cut wolfsbane and grazed it on Michaels face. Michael stiffens groaning in agony as the plant burned intensified more than the ground up dust.

"The fresher it is, the more deadly it becomes." Orion stated.

"I don't get it," I started saying. "Why're plants the only source of weakness for you guys?"

"It's in our nature." Orion sighed. "There's a legend about the three branches: Therianthropy, Sanguinarians, and Casters. Therianthropy, are those who shift into beast, as you and I. Sanguinarians are the living dead thus Vampires who feast on blood. And the Casters are the witches. Legends said the three branches balance each other out in _checks and balances_ in comparison. Therianthropy is life, Sanguinarians is death, and Caster is the elements. Elements catalyst life, life conquers death, and death restrains the elements. What grows from the earth hurts a werewolf and the chain continuously goes."

"Why does the rogue want Diana Swan?" Hunter asked.

"Why don't you ask the man who sold her?" Michael panted.

"You," Hunter corrected.

"No, Drest." Michael said. "Drest Lyall who sold his bloodline of daughters to Sandalius Remus Roman. The rogue who took what is rightfully his."

Hunter growled taking the wolfsbane from Adolph and shoved it into Michael mouth. Michael grunts and grown coughing out blood in the process.

"Shit," Orion cursed.

"Who is he?" I asked not liking the reaction.

"The son of Remus of Rome, the second generation and first cross-breed of Lycan and Benandanti; a licanthrope."

"Where are they?" Hunter demanded revolving his hand so Michael could speak.

Michael spewed out blood glaring at Hunter, "Fuck you."

"Wrong answer," Hunter smirked grabbing another step of wolfsbane from Adolph. Michael flinched unsure what to do as the purple petals grazed his skin. "Now where are they?"

"Alright!" Michael yelled. "I'll tell you! Vancouver! They're hiding outside of Vancouver near Whistler."

Hunter retracted the wolfsbane back dropping it on the ground. His hand burned from the plant but he seemed less to care. Instead he patted Michael cheek. "See it wasn't so hard. Adolph mind doing the rest?"

"Alright," Adolph nodded grabbing a knife.

Orion set a hand on my shoulder, "We're almost there, Jacob."

All I could do was nod.

**.o0o.**

Leah POV

I could hardly look at Diana after what happen yesterday. One minute she was screaming holding her throat like a blood sucker when thirsty- an hour later she was sobbing breath smelling like blood. I had to calm her down to know what the hell happen when she told me Rogue compel her to drink blood. Ten blood donor bags in fact, and she somewhat doesn't feel guilty. I looked at her in disgust that she enjoyed drinking blood, which I couldn't be near her. She just drank blood like it was nothing, though physically she doesn't feel ashamed about it, but mentally I could tell Diana hated herself.

So we sat in opposites of the room, I on the bed watching TV while Diana grabbed a chair and looked out the window. Okay maybe I went a little hard on Diana, but I just can't help but feel angry in what she did. I don't care if we have to cooperate for me to be free. I'm not leaving a friend behind with some damn psychotic serial killer of a werewolf. Also I'm hoping Orion can come here and save us. Sure I'm not Miss. Damsel in Distress, but how the fuck should I know about the situation at hand, including the fact I can't phase, surrounded by Lycans, and maybe more. All I could do is protect Diana and me, waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape. Or at least manage to phase so I could contact Jacob.

I gotten up and head to the door in seeing if somebody was there. No one other than the occasional servant who carries chores around. This place is completely different than I expected. Like a room held a different personality while the halls are decaying with lightbulbs. Stepping back and locking the door, I went up to Diana who still seemed to be in her meditated stage. Ever since she could transform into her wolf form, she always meditates before the full moon in deep thought. As her cursed amber eyes glare at the coming full moon, talons clenching the furniture and a slight growl rumble through her chest. I'm kind of nervous what will happen tomorrow night. Will we be able to go out so she could phase in her curse form, or will Rogue have planned it out? Diana never consumed Wolfsbane potions, and refuses it to keep her mental minds intact on both human and beast.

"Earth to Dia," I called out knocking on her head. "You in there?"

Suddenly her hand snatched mine in a vice grip in a different angle. I winced, not the best move to do with a lycan. Diana stared at me, lips curled to show her large incisors ready to kill. She was completely on the borderline of being here and not. I took in a deep breath trying to remain calm which was the only way to convince the wolf.

"Dia, c'mon, it's me…. Leah."

"I don't think she hears you, Love." I turned around to see Rogue leaning against the door frame arms cross. "Well, not during the three moons when the beast comes out to play."

"What have you done to her?" I exclaimed.

"Hardly done everything, except impregnate her, but I don't think she's ready for children." Rogue proclaimed then snapped her fingers. "Oh, you mean right now. Simply the blood she consumed has riled her beast."

He took a step forward and in a blink of an eye grabbed Diana by the throat pinning her to the wall. Diana growl, struggling to get free from his hold as she grabbed his arms cutting his skin with her nails that we all could smell blood. Rogue seemed unfazed by this action. I try to stop him from hurting her except he pushed me hard into the bed.

"Now, now, Love, we don't want a shifter getting bitten by a lycan." He cooed. "I hear strong lines can be elusive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to sort this out." He slammed Diana back to the wall causing her to yelp and looked into her eyes. "Hello, Beautiful, we finally meet beast to monster. Unfortunately the Snow Moon isn't my favorite; let's arrange ourselves for the Worm Moon instead, shall we."

Diana growled trying to bit him instead he bangs her head a few times before she fell unconscious. Diana collapsed in his arms, as he picked her up bridal style and started walking out the room.

"Where are you taking her?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, Love." Rogue said turning around to face me. "Just putting her in the kennel. You'll see her again in two days top."

With that said he left the room with Diana. I don't know what is going on, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw something I can't quite explain. Sighing in failing to protect Diana, I sat down rubbing my wrist then gasped.

**.o0o.**

Sandalius carried Diana down stairs to the cellar outside from the estate near the burned down barn used to resign. The cellar was old cobble stone during the Victorian ages of dust, rotten wood, and rusty metals. It's old, dusty room renovated with new metal cage with claw trails from werewolves and chains. Sandalius sighed opening the new cage door and laid Diana down on a mattress. He grabbed some shackles and cuffed them on both of her wrist, then grabbed a heavy chain tying it around her neck.

Diana stirs opening her eyes after hearing a click. Instincts took over as she leaped up to attack Sandalius, except the chains tighten around her neck, yanking her back to the wall. Amber eyes glared at Sandalius before going to the bolted hooks on the floor and started tugging on them. Sandalius sighed in seeing a beautiful creature being caged up like this. But until she settles down, it must be done.

So turning around he locked the cage and continued back to the surface. In two days top is the full moon. Let the Gods show mercy.


	9. Chapter 9: Snow Moon

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 9: Snow Moon**_

I woke up to find myself no longer in the bedroom with Leah, but a dark cellar chained up. I panicked sitting up straight trying to break the shackles around my wrist to realize my talons were out. I cautiously touched my mouth to feel my incisors unsheathed, and notice my sight enhances. Once conclusion, I was in rage state. I took a deep breath grabbing my wolfsbane necklace, attempting to calm down to normal form. However it didn't work. Now I started to worry as I try to break through the shackles that chained me up like some dog. I yank and pull to full potential, but the bolted hooks refused to break.

"That won't help you, my dear," Rogue murmured on the other side of the cage. "It seems when the moon is out does your beast shows herself. Pity both of you has to be chain like this. But I take precautions as you can see."

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why am I caged?"

"Like I said, a precaution." He pointed out tapping the metal bars. "There are enough rogues in the neighborhood. Don't want you escaping either."

I growled trying to break free from the shackles, they wouldn't budge or break. Rogue grabbed a chair and watches me amused on the dedication I am in getting free. He'll sometimes say a rhetorical comment in how pointless it was to break these chains. He also stated the fact that the chains were forged with every type of mountain ash in the North American continent. I growled punching a wall while Rogue chuckled, unlocking the cage so he could enter to bring a tray of food. There were three bottles of a liquid substance, one being water, the other blood, and the last water diluted with desiccant wolfsbane.

"The wolfsbane will make you weaker for your beast. Don't worry, Love, it's not the poisonous flower."

I nodded though refused to look at him in the eye. This was the beast who killed my father, attempted to kill me, and is now holding me prisoner under his compulsion. Orion's journal noted that not all werewolves have special abilities, unless the command on cursers or ranking system. In fact only certain individuals connect to particular attributes in aiding or dominating ones species. For example, Orion can manipulate a memory to be seen or blocked which he calls Mnemokinesis. Me being a Medium in seeing spirits who wanted to be scene, and I are guessing Rogues compulsion is highly advance than a normal command.

"Is there anything I could get you before the moon?" he asked. How can this guy treat me like I'm some friend instead of a pet or prisoner?

"Do I have a right to a free call?" I asked sarcastically.

"Depends on who you're calling," He assured pulling out his phone and dialed a number. "I presume somebody mortal can be a loophole in our deal. You're Uncle Charles I presumed. I'm sure he's worry about you, might give him a call to tell him you're physically safe."

The phone rang a few times on speaker as he handed it to me. However Charlie didn't picked up on the other end, only the messaging machine. I sighed and decided to leave a message anyway. Who knows when I'll get an opportunity in calling again…if I call again?

"Hey Uncle Charlie, it's me….Diana. I just wanted to call and let you know I'm….. Okay and so is Leah. I'm alright—everything is going to be alright. There might not be a chance in contacting you again, but I have a request, so please do this for me. …Don't get involved. Keep what're doing normally and don't get involved. Go fishing every weekend, eat at the diner getting a cobbler every Thursday, watch a game, and do your job as chief of police. Hell, get the guts to ask Sue out on a date. Do whatever just….please stay safe and live your life. I don't know if this will be the last call you'll get from me in weeks or months, or even years into the future. Just know I love you and that you're the best uncle a squirt could ask for. Send my love to everyone and tell Jacob…kwopkalawo'li."

With that said, I disconnect and handed the phone back to Rogue. I somewhat appreciated him letting me send a message. It was nothing significant in blowing his cover and whereabouts, just a simple farewell. Rogue settled the device back into his pocket. Afterwards announced that the full moon will crest in ten hours before leaving me caged.

Ten hours until the full moon, and I can already feel the pre-effects. My body temperature increasing, itching to a point of the confines of skin, and spinal cord cracking. Unfortunately I was alone. I ripped off my shirt, removed my shoes, and whatever for the time being of the transformation. When I got to my necklace, I hesitated while staring at the glass pendent that conceal a flower of wolfsbane. It's a gift the tribal council gave me the second day after I discover I was a werewolf. The chain broke during the seventh moon, and Jacob found it adding a stronger silver chain and charms he personally crafted. I petted the edge of my finger over the carved wolf charm, missing him so dearly. I know he'll come for me.

But I doubt he'll still want me after discovering I drank blood. A lone tear fell at the thought of our relationship from breaking. After all we went through, the broken heart, betrayal, friendship, loyalty, practically everything, ruin on the essences of blood. Anyway, I removed the necklace but kept hold of it praying that this nightmare to be over.

I stared at the diluted wolfsbane in water. Not knowing what will happen if I do drink it, since when I consumed wolfsbane seeds in my soup I ended up puking blood. Except I don't know what will happen and I doubt the location of this place is stable, or near a city. So I grabbed the bottle and chugged down the liquid, but I could barely drink it without puking, it was like I was drinking bleach, burning my throat once more. The aftermath hurt, so I took a sip of blood to excite my system to distract me from the pain.

Hours pass, unsure what time it is or anything. Orion's journal mentions the rays of the moon helps the transformation. However, what happens when you're isolated underground? Suddenly it begins. I panting, skin feverish, as I began to sweat massively. The chains around my neck made it difficult to breathe. I tried to break the chains, except they would budge. I cried-panicking as I continued to yank at them breathing desperately for oxygen. Then it happen, my bones began to break that I doubled over on the ground in an acute angel, feeling my shoulders pop dislocating. I screamed. There was no absolute pleasure, even when accepting the transformation.

All I felt was indescribable pain.

.o0o.

Jacob's POV

I stared down at the unidentifiable plate of food. I sighed and pushed it away, not feeling hungry. So I just leaned against my chair. Tonight is the full moon and the entire Hound Marshals were either out in the woods or in some cellar, so the witches and shifters stayed in a safe room. I shook my head and looked around. There weren't many people in the lounge besides three witches and myself. Embry headed out to join Yvaine and Orion in the run. Hunter was in the cellar guarding over Michael with Adolph, and here I was in the safe room.

Although when I thought of witch, I was thinking wicked witch of the west or those from Harry Potter films. But these witches were different; they dressed either sophisticated that you see in New Orleans or gothic. The oldest was a middle age old woman with dark skin, spiky grey hair which was cut short and had deep black eyes. She wore something a fortuneteller at a carnival would wear. A guy dressed darker than the elderly woman, being all Goth wearing black, chains, and piercing with a Mohawk died green. And finally another girl who sat with the woman, she dressed in some sort of vintage dress, with leather straps and corset. Kinda reminds me of those Steampunk attire. All I know about these witches or Casters as Orion called them were their names being Madame Crawly, Ace, and Nox.

"I sense you miss your soul mate," Nox announced setting her book down.

"She's everything," I groaned, placing my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. My heart throbbed painfully and I struggled against running out of this place and head north to Canada to find Diana. "It's a miracle she's even with me."

Madam Crawly snorted as if she heard that before. She lifted up a card and setting it on the table, "You'll see her soon, the spirits tell me so."

I was about to say something when the old lady continued, "Your ancestors were spirit warriors. Able to leave ones vessel and become with the earth, no?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied.

"A wise woman can't share her secrets," she winked picking up her cards and shuffles them again. "Though I hear the words of pain to those who are suffering behind the moons grace. Spirits tell me, you never left Diana side in her savage hour."

"Madam Crawly, don't scare the kid." Ace called back from the couch watching TV.

"Hush you insignificant worm, you." Madam Crawly scolded.

Ace huffed, "Just get on with it. I'm bored."

"You're always bored." Nox grumbled.

Ace jumped up and walked over to us, he placed a hand over Nox's shoulder which turned into a snake. Nox seemed unfazed by the snake on her shoulder, instead grabbed it breaking its neck. Ace winced phasing his arm back to normal. "Well then, let's get the party started."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Do ya wanna see your girl or not?" Ace challenged.

I stared at them confused. Madam Crawly sighed, "Spirit warriors can do more things than just turn into giant wolves."

Not quite understanding them, but followed their leads in their hocus pocus magic stuff. Madam Crawly said she can use a spell to connect both Diana and my soul together so we can contact each other through dreams. The histories that I always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors. I started liking the idea, but the down side of the spell was that it cost a lot of energy for me. As in I would appear asleep but be actually awake and my body would be taking a toll. I don't give a crap; I want to know if Diana is okay.

So Madam Crawly and Nox grabbed some candles while Ace try to scare me in the story of Utlapa would steal my body. I rolled my eyes not giving a crap about this jerk. He completely reminds me of Paul when not angry. Madam Crawly told me to lie down on the floor inside the circle of candles. Following her instructions, till I closed my eyes and she rested her hand over my head chanting some unfamiliar language. Nox place a makeshift necklace around my neck.

"This talisman will be the key portal between you and the spirit world. The astral projection ability is taxing to the body and so if need to return, remove the talisman in the spirit world. Once we send you to Diana, try to connect with her in her dreams. Her humanity will be asleep compared to her wolf instincts….maybe?"

"But when the candles go out, time is up." Madam Crawly added. "Use your time wisely."

I nodded, closing my eyes and focused on channeling my spirit and thinking of Diana. Whatever happen, I can't quite explained but the next thing I know, I open my eyes to find myself in some cellar. Turning around cover in claw marks and chains. It was practically dark if it weren't for oil lamps in the far corner. A whimper was heard and I turned around to see Diana lying on the floor almost naked while chained up like some dog. I ran up to her in giving a hug, instead I seeped through. Damn it, forgot that spirit form I cannot physically touch things. All I could do was manipulating wind and animals….or at least that was what the legends say. I so badly wanted to take the pain away from her. But what can I do, it's not like she could phase or anything.

Wait a minute, if Taha Aki could possess a wolf to phase into human. Then what would happen if I do the same with. Before I could even touch her, Diana yelled in pain as her back arched to a snap. I winced watching her body being tossed and turned on the ground like somebody was beating her up. There was nothing I could do but watch. She got up, bending over panting as she started to rip her skin off, but there was no fur, just more blood. Amber eyes dilated panicking as she tries to continue the process only to bleed instead transform. Another crack was heard that I don't know where, she screamed again.

Diana collapsed on the ground crying that I thought what she was thinking. She had her hands covering her face, sobbing, "….Why?"

I sat down next to her petting her head in which she shudder.

"The moon is friend for the lonesome to talk to." Somebody said out of nowhere that I realize it was Sandalius on the other side of the cage.

"Shut up!" Diana screamed hugging herself into fetal position as her spin started popping out of her back.

"How long are you going to hold your humanity?" Sandalius asked. Diana doesn't reply, instead covered her ears. Sandalius sighed; watching Diana break in agonizing pain. I growl wishing I could help her, free her so she can be out to transform, not be locked up. She wasn't a tame person, she was wild, a free spirit no doubt. Sandalius sat down on a chair and watched while holding a gun.

"Care to hear some music."

Diana whimpered grabbing her hair and practically ripping it off. "Just….leave me alone."

"Very well," Sandalius said firing the gun at her. I jumped in front, blocking it, only to have the bullet go straight through me. Diana yelped looking at her arm to see a dart. She panted trying to stay awake against the tranquilizer, only to fall unconscious.

.o0o.

Diana's POV

When I looked into the barrel I thought this was my last moment. As if Rogue wanted me to suffer by the transformation instead of killing me on the spot. For a second I waited, but death never came. Only sleep invaded me through the suffering in which had me confused as I fell unconscious. Sleep was hardly my friend, and when I sleep they turn into nightmare-memories of the past. Those of blood, death, and loss on a winter's night.

But this dream was different, the location no longer the ski cabin. Now I dreamt myself in a happy dream, a good memory before the truth began. I lay in the water floating amongst the grey waters of first beach under the midst of an early rain. The waves simply crashing against me drenching me deeper in the cold confides in which I don't care. I enjoy the cold after experiencing such heat. I never wanted to feel hot ever again, unless it was from a specific person. Closing my eyes imagining warm arms wrapped around me, lighting me up in a hug as their owners lips kissed my forehead on the scars,

I miss Jacob so dearly.

Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and sink into the dark water covering my entire existences. I closed my eyes in listening to the waves, the currents, and everything vague in the water until the need of air was required. When I felt my lungs burning for air, I stood up in the water and walked back to shore. Suddenly something lifted me up and spins us in a circle. I screamed out of surprise ready to attack, when the attacker laughs.

"Jesus Dia, it's just me." The voice said setting me down.

I turned around to see Jacob. Not thinking, I jumped and hugged onto him for dear life in seeing him again even if this was just a dream. Dream Jacob would be better than no Jacob at all. Jacob laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, missed me already?" he teased.

"You have no idea," I laughed close to crying.

"Same here," His arms enveloped around me, lifting me up therefore our lips could meet. His lips smashed onto mine kissing me desperately, urgent, and rough like a man loss in the dessert. One hand held my hip keeping us close while the other fisted in my hair. We pulled back to breath as I panted resting my head on his chest. It felt so real, as if Jacob was actually here. And yet he wasn't.

"Honey, I'm here."

"But you're not," I cried.

"Whatcha mean?" he asked.

"This is just a dream, nothing is real." I sobbed, expecting dream Jacob denying this saying he was real or say something to make me laugh. Instead he says something unexpected.

"Dream to you but I'm actually here," Jacob said with a laugh.

I yank myself out of his grasped confused. Jacob tensed, jaw clenching while muttering something under his breath that was incoherent. What does he mean by he was actually here? Jacob took a step forward which I stepped back. He stopped and sighed again rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Dia, I don't have much time but it's truly is me. Some witchy hocus pocus magic stuff got me here so I can…" Jacob struggled on his words.

I was totally confused and really didn't want any pranks pulled on me. I'm already dealing with so much right now with Rogue and Leah, and everything on life, that I don't need my subconscious pulling my tail. I grabbed my hair causing pain so I could wake up. Jacob yanked my hands away so I wouldn't hurt myself. Anger fumed me trying to break free from him. No more bull shit! Why can't I have an empty dream not this? It wasn't long until I was sobbing collapsing onto my knees which Jacob followed holding me tightly in his embrace.

"I can't do this," I cried.

"Just hold on," He cooed rubbing my back.

"You'll hate me," I mumble.

"And why would I hate you?" Jacob chuckled tucking a strand of hair away. When he saw how upset and serious in my statement he stopped. He grabbed my shoulder and growled, "Did he rape you?"

I shook my head which he sighed in relief though jaw clenched and fist slightly hurtful. He asked me why I would think such away. I was afraid to tell him this, but I had no choice either Leah or somebody would tell him.

"I drank blood," I whispered so low it was difficult to hear.

Jacob paused looking at me shock. He let go of me as he glared, jaws once again clenched and body shaking. This was going to happen, who would want to date a bloodsucker in the pack. Jacob wouldn't and no one will. I cried covering my face ashamed. Why does this happen to me. Every time I 'm near to being happy something ruins it. Why can't I live a normal life? So getting up I started to run away, not able to take rejection.

"Dia wait," Jacob exclaimed grabbing my arm. "Look, I don't care what you're going through. I know you won't drink for pleasure, but honey, stop running away from me. Let me help you, please."

"But you hate bloodsuckers," I almost exclaimed.

"As in vampires, silly," he almost chuckled ruffling my hair.

I sniffed wiping the tears away. "Why are you so wonderful?"

"'Cause, it took me forever to realize that a navy brat made me actually think and feel. Dia, I know I can be a jerk but you seemed to see right through it. Please don't leave because of me."

"But I can't contact you," I cried.

"What do ya mean?"

"Rogue, he and I made a deal- if not compel me to do it. I can't contact you, the Pack, or anybody who is supernatural."

"Why?" Jacob growled.

"To protect everyone." I whispered. "If I leave, then everyone I know and love would be dead. He has Leah and using me as a threat against my instincts. Jacob….I can't do anything but obey his command. I'm in his pack."

"As his mate!" he barked shaking violently.

"No, as his companion! He's using me like an accessory. I'm not gonna be his alpha bitch, Jacob." I assure him embracing him so he won't phase. "You're my soul mate, only you Jacob. Only you!"

Jacob stopped shaking and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this for some time calming down to regain our senses. To be together like this spiritually felt comforting knowing he was there for me through darkness day. But what would happen when I wake up? Would I feel the agony and lonesome without him? Normally I can spend two days without Jacob other than that I feel completely alone. Suddenly my back snapped causing me to double over.

"Dia!" Jacob exclaimed catching me so I wouldn't fall.

I panted trying to breathe through the pain of my bones dislocating and rearranging themselves while the muscles strangle to a point a vein might burst. The tranquilizer was fading, causing the transformation to wake me up. I grabbed tightly onto Jacobs not wanting to leave.

"Find me," I gritted.

"You'll be okay. I love you Diana. Hold onto that. Never let that go."

.o0o.

A white werewolf woken up and panic in seeing herself cover in changes. She growls standing up and muster all of her instincts in ripping the chains before charging at the cage. The beast howls, attempting to break from the confines only to be shot back. Furious, the white werewolf launches all of her wrath against the cage, clawing stone walls, tearing the mattress, and everything.

Meanwhile, Jacob woken up with a jolt discovering he was back at the safe house with the witches. He groans disappointedly that he couldn't help Diana longer. Now it was serious. He was going to get Diana back whatever means necessary.


	10. Chapter 10: Difficult

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 10: Difficult **_

Leah's POV

I glared at the door waiting for Rogue or whoever to come in and explain to me what the hell is going on. Last night was the full moon and I don't know what happen to Diana. All I know is that she is near and probably hurt. Orion told me the transformations are exhausting if not strain. Hell, I couldn't sleep. Diana and I have a connection of being close to sisters since I phase. We practically do everything together when a chance is available.

I remember when I first phase and Diana came here to comfort me through the torture of Sam and Emily. We practically did what needed to be done for me, from cutting our hair to getting a tattoo. A chuckle came to mind after getting the tattoos did Diana regrets. Not because it was permanent, but how embarrassing on the vulgar words she used while the guys recorded it on camera.

The door open, and I stood up waiting to attack if it was rogue. However it wasn't Rogue but Tate who came in caring an unconscious Diana wrapped in a tattered blanket. Immediately I yank her away from him, holding her tight, examining her condition. So far her arms were cover in scabbed while her neck and wrist bruised.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"Easy, she did it to herself." Tate informed before yawning.

There were bags under his eyes while scratches covered his face like he was caught in a fight. Either way he just shrugged leaving the room. I sighed; laying Diana on the bed and check her condition. Other than the previous condition she seemed okay. Just needed to sleep. Not sure what to do, I thought of cleaning her up and put some clothes on her at least. Afterwards I sat down on the bed with her watching TV. What else can I do if I can't fucking damn phase in this godforsaken mansion.

.o0o.

Yvaine's POV

_Moon's name does that feel good_, I thought to myself with a stretch. My shoulder no longer hurts and my body feels completely rejuvenated. The other wolves either felt the same or sore because some decided to fight for place as Alpha since Michael lost position. And you can't believe who won. Kamalia won with pride showing the girl powers in which not many packs express. Female alphas were rare as are venpire.

I sat in the backseat with Orion and Embry who was completely asleep. He stayed up through the night to experiences the ordeal. He thought the fight was cool, though not quite what he expected. Orion was testing his eyesight, blinking and reading his books now he could see again. Although he acted distant due to the fact his mate was kidnapped along with our cousin. I set a hand on his shoulder to reassure him everything was going to be alright. All we need to do is head back to the warehouse, supply ourselves, and journey towards Vancouver. How hard could that be?"

Oh bloody hell. I underestimated the situation yet again when we parked outside the warehouse and a familiar scent hit a Lyall nose. My instincts quiver for the owner to one of the scents was impossible to forget; the fragrance of musk, tobacco, and brandy. Orion stiffen, nose flared in recognizing the scent, practically told every hound marshal to be on their best behavior, for an Order member was on the post. But this was not any representative of the order, but one of our kin. I woke Embry up so we could enter the facility. I was nervous and scared for what is appearances we about.

We walked into the warehouse where Hunter stood not to please either as he nodded his head for all Lyalls to follow him. Orion set a hand on my shoulder assuring me everything was okay. I nodded, but couldn't help but feel nervous in having audiences with not just a relative but previous alpha of the Lyall Clan. No other than Drest Lyall!

In the conference room practically empty except for one chair taken. In the chair sat a middle-aged man, tall, with a rough demeanor with whiskers on his face. His hair was black as night with greys on the sideburns and sway into his long hair tied at the base of the neck. A scar slanted down his right eye where deadly blue eyes glared at us. Drest being one of the oldest lycan dressed in an aristocratic manner, wearing a dark suit under his black shirt. It's costumed for our kind to dress to ones pelt and to wear solid black is rare as to white.

"Guid mornin'," he greeted us using his thick accent. Instantly Orion, Hunter, and I bow our heads exposing our necks to show our loyalty to him. Although he wasn't Alpha of the original Lyall pack in Scotland doesn't end his title as Alpha and more. Drest raised his hand, ordering us to stop and take a seat before asking one of the under ranks to fetch Jacob and Embry.

"Hou ar ye?" Drest asked directing those eyes at Orion and me.

"A'm fine," I replied back.

"I'm doing well for the time being," Orion breathed.

Orion was no longer in his easy going self anymore. He looked tensed by the seriousness that's hovering over our head. His jaw clenched, fist tightens, and eyes narrowed. If I didn't know any better, I think I was staring at the Commander. The Commander was entirely different than Major Whitlock. Not from the lycan who witness more battle than any except for the high authority Alpha in the room. The atmosphere was tense that the alpha could say anything which could ruin a person reputation or not. Drest nodded keeping a sharp eye on Orion until Jacob and Embry enter the room. A smile graced the alpha face as he stood up and offer a hand to Jacob.

"Jacob Black, what an honor it is to finally meet you in person." Jacob raised a brow not sure who this guy was. Drest laughed retracting his hand, "Ah, forgive me how rude to not introduce myself. I am Drest Lyall, Diana's grandfather."

"Jacob Black," Jacob said slightly nervous as he shook Drest's hand.

"And I'm Embry Call," Embry said when Drest shook his hand too.

Orion, Hunter, and I gawked in what just happen. Did the legendary Drest Lyall just have up to shake two shifters hands like kin? I bloody damn can't believe this. Then again, Drest was full of surprises over the millennium also Jacob being an alpha too.

"Yes, Orion and Hunter told me so much about you two. Primarily you Jacob, though I'll like to have a word with you in a distant future." Drest announced calmly using his international voice eluding the heritage accent. Jacob gulped nodding his head. "Please take a seat."

Once everyone took a seat and got comfortable Drest got down to business. "Now I would like to hear what in god's name is going on! I received news that my granddaughter is abducted along with Miss. Clearwater by the hands of the Rogue who caused this damn mess."

"Why don't you tell us," Hunter growled.

"What are you accusing?" Drest replied.

"You know what I mean, sir." Hunter spat. "One of Rogues accomplices confessed you are in this establishment. He proclaimed that you traded your bloodline of daughters to a man name Sandalius Remus Roman. As in the first Licanthrope. So instead of asking questions, why don't you start talking?"

"Sandalius, are sure?" Drest asked his face turning pale.

Never before have I seen Drest turn pale on a person's name. I heard rumors of Sandalius and story's that follow. He was proclaimed to be the Son of Remus of Rome giving a direct blood line to Aries god of war and if not his mother being Lycaon's daughter. Sandalius was proclaimed to be the first crossbred werewolf who spent his adventures in war, seeking pride and honor, leaving a blood trail behind of any species mortal and immortal. But if Hunter says it's true, now I'm curious into why Drest would do such a trade to a warrior of grim, for the name of Sandalius stands for '_true wolf,'_ in Latin Gothic imperial times. The era for the supernatural once rein, commonly known as the dark ages.

Drest placed his hand covering his eyes when Hunter confirmed the statement. "….I never traded my daughters nor shall I will to such an abomination. Long ago before either of you were born, Sandalius and I were once friends during the Iron Age when Europe was the kingdom of Gaul; The time when the Romans seek conquest by taking land from the animism and druids, and Celtics. We fought battles against the romans in protecting our lands and every culture until Sandalius sought eyes on my sister, Dianna. The two mated long ago until Christianity arise which our culture was being diminished. Sandalius became angry, fuel by hatred over the romans who betrayed their religion by converting or letting Christians into the sacred city his father created…."

"So why does this have to do with anything?" Jacob asked.

Drest set his hand down and gazed at a portrait on a wall of the wolves, "Because my sweet divine sister was murder by a roman soldier after having a miscarriage." Everyone stopped not saying a word or anything. "Sandalius and his pack took off in preparations … ambushing the romans in reminding the legends are true of the gods. He asked me to watch over Dianna since she was on her last month to bear…..however the romans attack our village and killed many of our people both werewolf and human. When Sandalius returned he blamed me for her death and vowed that he shall have a daughter of mine. Little did he know his mate died my premature labor? Yet the blame settled on my shoulder. Since then most of my children have been male until Luna was born. I try to protect Luna by keeping her a secret."

"By letting her marry, Stan." Orion finished.

Drest nodded, "Yes, and it work for the time being until the horrible accident. Sandalius having ways in knowing heard about this and called me a traitor twenty years ago ending our friendship. On the night he vowed that a Lyall from my bloodline shall suffer."

"And Diana suffered." I said.

"What better way in punishing the child after the loss of ones mother by taking the child's father." Drest said. "Sandalius is somebody you should never estimate."

"Hold up, you mean some psychopath kidnap Dia over his dead wife." Jacob complains finally able to get into the conversation.

"I believe so," Orion said irritated on Jacob outburst.

"What does that mean?" Jacob demanded.

"It means we're not dealing with a rescue mission." I explained calmly. "We're dealing with an ordeal."

"Sandalius won't give Diana up so easily." Drest said sternly.

"But he is using her as an accessory not mates!" Jacob proclaimed.

Every one stopped what they were doing and looked at Jacob confused. What does he mean Sandalius is using Diana as an accessory? Jacob took a deep breath and explained the witches helped him used his sprit warrior power and connect Diana and him together so they communicate. They met in her dream and she said Sandalius and her made a deal, she would be his traveling companion in exchange everybody she loved is spared and Leah's release. The brothers growled quietly in hearing the transfer of packs. No one leaves their previous pack unless for two reasons, mating or exile.

"We have to save them," Jacob said.

"How can we?" Hunter shot back. "A deal is a deal."

"You can't be serious, just this once throws away the handbook and…"

"And what, risked innocents lives."

"So let's kill him," Embry suggested.

"That's not possible," Drest said.

"He killed people, massacred everybody you said." Embry pointed out.

Drest nodded thinking this through. I wonder what is going on through his heads. He was a master of statistics and does anything to protect his family and pack. Until his late wife Sloan passed away and everything changed for him.

"…..let's have an arrangement and settle this predicament, for less blood to be spilled." Drest said standing up. Immediately Orion, Hunter and I stood which Drest looked at us, "Have you found the whereabouts of where Sandalius is hiding?"

"Yes," Hunter.

"Good, we leave at once."

"Very well, sir." Hunter said leaving followed by Orion.

I sighed walking up to Embry and hugged him. I don't know why, I just felt like giving him a hug. Embry jumped surprised then relaxed hugging me in return. There was something about Embry that was different from other males. Embry is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. Also more caring and loving compare to his brothers and funny when it's a gamble.

"You okay?" Embry asked.

"Tired," I replied letting go of the hug.

Embry struggled in letting me go, but did it anyway. I raised a brow, "You okay, Embry?"

"Yeah, why do ya ask?"

"You seem off?"

"It's nothin' to worry about." He said a bit shy.

"Dude, you seriously need to grow a pair," Jacob mutter smacking Embry on the back.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Jake."

"Not my fault you can't express yourself clearly."

"Like you mister big jerk," Embry taunted.

"At least I'm not afraid in confessing," Jacob shot back.

"Yeah and how long did that take you…..months with Dia, second with Bella as she punches you in the face, man?"

"Alright boys, no need for a pissing match when a lady is present." Drest announced amused from his seat enjoying the show.

Jacob and Embry stopped arguing or whatever they were doing and shut up. I raised a brow confused what is going on with those two. I may never understand guys. Sighing, I excused myself to refresh up before leaving for Vancouver.

"Dude, if you don't tell Vaine about the bind, you might actually lose her." Jacob whispered to Embry.

"I know, but I don't want her to think it's like imprinting."

"Yeah, but Embry, the longer you wait the more struggle it becomes. I had to deal the hard way and look at me now still in agony. What'll happen when she decides to leave and move back to Scotland? Don't forget about the legend."

"I know what happens in the legend. The couple died, or at least the wolf who holds the bind without letting the imprint knows. I just don't want her to think it's a solid commitment."

I stopped at the end of the hall wondering what Jacob and Embry were talking about. They were talking about me and that strange form of Imprinting called the Postpone bind. Putting two and two together I gasped.

_Did Embry imprinted on me?_

.o0o.

Diana's POV

I groan waking up in pure annoyance for many reasons. I feel like I'm having a hangover with the noises of the television, the mansions, and everything, the bright light from the lamp, and ….screw it. Everything irritated me at the moment. So rolling over suffocating myself on the soft pillow….wait a second, wasn't I in some cage yesterday?

Instantly I jumped up on high alert to find myself back in the bedroom, dressed while bandages cover my arms. How the hell did I get in here? A hand smacked me across the face out of shock. I blinked to see Leah in front of me amused.

"Finally, I thought I have to contact Rogue to kiss you." She said sarcastically.

"How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Two days giver takes. I'm betting you didn't have a good run?"

"They caged me, Leah." I answered. "I couldn't properly transform willing like normally. What day is it?"

Leah pouted patting my back, "The twenty-fifth of February."

"Shit," I cursed.

"What?" she asked concern.

"Spring," I said. "What happens to female werewolves on spring at age?"

Leah looked at me confused till she too cursed, "Double shit. We need to get out of here."

"No, you need to get out of here."

"Dia, I'm not gonna leave you here with the bastard."

"I know, but what choice do we have. I don't want ya to get hurt, and Rogue seemed not the type to care about others except for certain individuals. Leah, when the opportunity comes take it. You know what to do afterwards."

Leah raised a brow till nodding understanding what I mean. If Leah be release she could lead the pack back here to rescue me. I can't be part of the rescue mission, but Leah could. A knock on the door started us for a second then Tate came in with a serious look.

"Don't even try to escape," Tate snarled.

"We weren't," I snarled back. "We're just talking about Leah leaving."

Tate analyzed us thoroughly checking if there was a hint of a lie or dishonesty. When he relaxed he releases a deep breath. "Very well, Sandalius request you two ladies to pamper up for dinner in two hour."

"Why?"

"Sandalius order it," Tate snorted then left.

"Why are men so difficult?" I asked Leah.

"I believe there's a code in being tough," she suggested. "Are we joining them or not?"

"Better do so or else he'll give us another jewelry that'll let him read our minds." I said getting out of bed, only to regret it. Leah caught me in time. Damn, the full moonless transformation took a nasty toll on me that I can't stand properly. Hell, even my back and ribs still hurt. Luckily Leah helped me into the bathroom so I could bathe some before getting dress. By how Tate announced dinner seems to be somewhat formal.

"Hey, got anything fancy?" Leah asked going through her bag to find nothing to wear.

"I have this," pulling out printed halter dress. Leah raises a brow wondering where I got such a thing. "I got it at Macy's. Alice didn't buy it if you're worry about your nose."

Leah scoffed taking the dress and putting it on. Unfortunately it was a bit snug on the bust, but Leah didn't care. I went through my suit case and pulled out a white sweater dress that flares at the bottom. I stopped to look at the dress, for this was the dress I wore on the first date with Jacob. A tear almost fell, except I wiped it away before it could fall. When Leah and I finished our hair Tate walked in wearing something decent and escorted us to the dining hall where dinner would be serving.

We walked into the grand ball room, with a long table set for four. The room seem to decay with the wallpaper and paint chipping while a recently polish chandelier hung above the table and a large fireplace lit keeping the room heated. On the table was practically a feast that could feed the entire pack, decorated with crystal and candles everywhere. If I didn't know any better, I would assume Rogue-Sandalius (as Tate called him) is trying to bribe us with expensive things. There's rib roast, with potatoes, carrots, onion, and herbs around it. A turkey stuffed with stuffing. Net to the turkey bowls of gravy and sauces, rolls, salads, practically anything a person could dream of for an engagement party. I looked at Leah; she licked her lips almost salivating on the meal before her.

"Glad you ladies could join us for dinner," Sandalius said standing up from the head of the table. Tate and Sandalius gestured us to sit, pulling the chair back then tucking us in. Very gentleman behavior for a killer.

"What's the celebration?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular, Diana." Sandalius assured cutting the roast beef. "I've believed you ladies needed break from your room and accompany us for a simple dinner."

"I think the setting overwhelmed them," Tate snorted.

"Manners Tate," Sandalius scolded as he loaded a slice of roast beef on my plate and continued with the rest. I shrugged, and began loading my plate. Dinner seemed interesting than I thought. Sandalius would talk about history and debate on the facts that were inaccurate in modern education. Leah and Tate were less interested but I was. Hearing him talk about conversations with royalty, with Marie Antoinette.

By the time Sandalius was pouring himself a third glass of wine, it seemed appropriate to discuss what the hell is going on. I wiped my lips with a napkin, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Sandalius took a sip of his glass.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"You don't arm yourself when war has been declared, Diana. You build your army so big, that no one ever dares make the fight." Sandalius murmured.

"Against who?"

"The Order of the Packs," He answered. "You see Diana; the order has been a thorn in my side for centuries. In fact, they have been causing quite a disturbance in the laws they created similar to the Volturi. All the registration, hunts, and everything that put our species to the ground for the past thousand years. Thinking they are the law."

"So you're kidnapping members of the Orders children to set an example?"

"Not quite, love. An immunity and truce amongst those who think our people seek for the light. We must rule this world from the shadows. While _Man_ rules in the light. I believe it's time to show that nightmares can be real as day."

"That's impossible," I said. "Not when there are over sixty billion people in the world. The supernatural is hardly five percent."

"And that's why I'm making arrangement on a new philosophy. Why must human be ordinary living their lives through the motions? Don't you think the humans rein long enough in the light? They are nothing but food."

Leah spewed out her drink and choked on the wine.

"I think that'll be end of discussion." Sandalius said. "In conclusion of our discussion, I'm setting up an army. An illusion for what is stronger than hope is fear. An idea being a parasite in clouding government morals."

"You're creating a psychological warfare." I concluded taking a sip of wine.

"Most definitely," he said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: A Drop In The Ocean

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 11: A Drop In The Ocean**_

**Diana's POV**

Something wasn't right. Leah and I sat in the Rogues studies with him and Tate arguing about their location being discover. Turns out some hound marshals were spotted at the Canadian border. And these were not just any hound Marshals, but my pack and another person. Sandalius practically acted between nervous and amused when word came of Drest Lyall making a presence. To hear my grandfather being here to rescue was a bit astonishing. The last time I ever met him in person was when I was a toddler, the rest was a letter on my birthday.

"Michael must've been captured," Tate announced.

"It appears so," Sandalius agreed. "And I had _so_ little fate in him."

"Why are you afraid of my grandfather?" I asked.

Sandalius stopped his pacing and looked at me with a deviant smile, "I`ll get straight to the point, love. People have been after me for a thousand year and I`m always one step ahead, so whatever it is you`re trying. Go for it; give it your best shot. You won`t succeed."

"I'm just curious," I defended. "Why does Drest involved in your master scheme?"

"He's not involved, he's a catalyst. You see Diana, your grandfather is not who you think he is. Not an honest man, nor a man of his word. Actually having you part of my pack probably aggravates him so dearly. That is something I would like to see, but not today. Tate get the car ready, we're leaving in the hour."

"Understood," Tate said bowing his head before leaving the studies.

Sandalius sighed, "Five years and now I get his attention."

"Wait, so you've killed people for Drest's attention?" Leah asked.

"Most likely," he said.

Leah growl shaking to a point you can't see her form, but she couldn't phase. Sandalius smirked enjoying the torment Leah was going through. Growling she got up and went to the bar to pour herself a drink. There was nothing Leah could do until the jinxed bracelet is off her wrist so she could phase and contact the others. I remain in my seat fiddling my pendent and father ring. It's a habit I gotten since the elders gave me the trinket to help my nerves. Also it lets me know Jacob won't give up on finding me.

"Thinking about your pet?" Sandalius asked. "What was his name again, Jack, Jason….."

"Jacob," I corrected him. "And he's not a pet. He's my boyfriend."

"I don't see what you see in him, dear? True an Alpha gives qualities on being his Bitch, but I don't see him as your type."

"You don't know him like I do."

"Oh," Sandalius took this as a challenged sitting down next to me with an arm over my shoulder. "I know you love to ski, does Jacob know that?" I didn't answer which he continued. "I know you favor country music, how you would travel with a country station instead of a local station when alone or with your father. I find intriguing the website you write your fan-crazed literature called Fanfiction, stories about the chronicles of Narnia, Doctor who, and other series. Though you need to work on your grammar, but the plots interesting. Does Jacob know about your writing or the deviant art account where you post your art work?"

"How do you know all this?" I gulped hard.

"The internet," Sandalius grinned as if trying to suppress a laugh. "Diana Helen Swan, age eighteen born on November Seventh in New Hampshire. One of the top soapbox racers in New England, though runner-up for Akron. Found military interesting that you joined JROTC instead of girl's scouts, probably because you quit girl's scouts, for there was no motivation after your mothers decease…."

"Shut up," Leah growled.

"Ah, and the pen-pal relationship you two had since what…..twelve years? I know you Diana from the back of my hand."

"No you don't," I whispered standing up to join Leah.

"Really," Sandalius cooed remaining in his seat. "Then enlighten me in what I missed?"

"Do you know my favorite color? Or flower, song, movie, drink, food, gem, or the locations I so deeply favor?"

Sandalius sat there in deep thought, but couldn't answer. "Your's Topaz?"

I smirked, "Topaz maybe my birthstone doesn't conclude it's my favorite stone, nor Chrysanthemum as my flower. What you can find out on the internet or a document about me doesn't mean you know me personally. Jacob knows who I am emotionally, he may be a bit stubborn and arrogant at times, but that's who he is on the outside. Inside he's somebody different. Generally, he's very friendly, playful, carefree and caring towards the people around him. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves most."

"Imprinting most definitely clouds your judgment."

Leah growled slamming her glass on the counter. "Listen bub, Imprinting isn't about romances, it's something more. It's about the connection of a friend that the imprintee wanted them to be. A choice is made and a bond is nurture."

'_Imprinting on someone is like... Like when you see her... Everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her... Nothing else matters. You would do anything... be anything for her.'_ Jacob told Bella was the basic description towards the word. But what he told me was completely different. _'It's like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not the earth holds you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother. A protector."_

And that was who Jacob was to me. He was my brother and my friend if not my personal protector against those who wanted to hurt me or myself. Jacob was all three and we were growing from the third stage to final last stage of our bond. The Postpone bind was a long process compared to imprinting. It shows signs and gives the individuals a chance to see nurture in a relationship to the point a decision must be made. I was Jacob soul mate and he was a part of my soul. He is my rock and light and guardian wolf. Through darkest time and roughest moments in our relationship, we ended up forgiving each other, for we are both to blame.

Thinking of Jacob caused an ache in my chest to grow again. Longer we are about the physical changes that become. We discovered this difficult during the weekend in not seeing each other, the results were inconclusive or difficult to explain. For the separation I became either physically weak in feeling my chest hurt on neglect, or Jacob becomes sullen, agitated, and desperate. Two days was a limit without seeing each other but at least communicate. More and separation feels like a glass wall suffocates you in a cage. Reason why I'm still standing without breaking because I hold hope and faith in Jacob and our friends.

"_As the saying goes, love grows. Not Shakespeare romance. Truly I would never consider finding love by a kiss, but that of trust, friendship, and commitment."_ Grandma Helen would say.

Tate entered the room, "The Royce is ready."

.o0o.

To ride in something classic, advance, and downright sheik as a Rolls Royce was something I never expected to be riding in my entire life. I've seen these extravagant vehicles in films, car shows, and down the streets of lavish capital cities and countries. Never thought I be riding in one, however the magic in my inner car geek was sustained do to the fact the owner of the vehicle belongs to Sandalius who sat in the passenger seat with Tate in the driver while Leah and I in the back. The interior hardly hold interest, only the view down the mountain path caught full attention.

Where we are going I don't know. If Sandalius prefers expensive treats then I bet he was taking us somewhere that is primarily capitalism, fashion, and style. No one would suspect to find a bunch of werewolves in a city. As I looked out the window to see Vancouver as snow fall down. My chest ache for each mile passed by farther away from Olympic Peninsula towards east of Alberta. Leah felt the distance drastically between her and Orion. I wonder how Jacob is doing.

"What the….."

Tate hit the brakes causing everyone to impact into the car interior hard. Up ahead about fifty feet of the narrow roads of the mountains, blocking the street were three cars: a Camaro, SUV, and Hummer. I knew those cars that I couldn't help but smile in seeing Orion, Hunter, Jacob, and everyone I known the past year. Leah sighed in relief too.

"Terrific," Sandalius muttered.

"Want me to reverse?" Tate asked.

"No, it'll lead to a chase and I'm not in a pleasant mood for a chase."

"What now?"

"A negotiation. Why do you think I capture two instead of the main prize?"

Tate snorted removing the keys from ignition and suddenly both doors open and Leah and I were in front of the car. Sandalius had a firm grip on my shoulder impossible to escape in the iron grip. I winced not looking him in the eyes and focused on my family, focusing on Jacob. Jacob stood next to some gentlemen in black shaking violently. I could barely identify the stranger out of the pack against the blizzard.

"It has been a long time, old friend." Sandalius announced. "Almost a decade I presumed."

"I believe so Sandalius," the man said. "However, I believe you've taken the consideration for my attention drastically."

"You know I like to make an impression, including what's rightfully mine."

"Diana and Leah have never been yours to begin with. I told you countless time to leave my family alone. You pasted the line when attacking my granddaughter and son-in-law!"

I gasped realizing who this man was, he was my grandfather.

Sandalius smirked in hearing me gasped, "If you're really her grandfather, I pity for her. Having to be blooded with a notorious ass who can't hold the decency to call her."

"This is not an intervention, Sandalius." Drest growled. "I've come to make a negotiation with you and you alone. We have one of your followers, Michael in our custody. We'll exchange him for the girls and arrange some sort of conferences between you and me. Are we at an agreement?"

"Ah, the old an eye for an eye deal! Really Drest, you are very traditional after two thousand years. The deal seems tempting; however counting on trade the contract seems a bit unbalance. One for a price of two lovelies hardly a bargain, so you must choose between the two and I like to know if Michael is here."

Drest nodded and looked at Adolph and Hunter to fetch Michael. Only one of us could be trade in this exchange. Now I understand why he kidnapped Leah, not just her species blocking Alice's vision, but for this. We were both important figures two both alpha's as their mates. If Leah is traded Orion is appeased then Jacob would be furious. But if I was traded then the conflict is a fork in the road. The two Lycans came back dragging a beaten Michael cover in blood and tatter clothing. Sandalius nodded in approval.

"Good, however you have to choose one of the ladies for the trade. But chose wisely, only one of the women is at interest. Pick one and the other might die." Sandalius warned.

"What do you mean?" Jacob demanded.

Sandalius looked at Tate who held Leah tightly arms behind her back in one hand while the other around her waist. Suddenly there was a snap between Leah and I that my right shoulder was dislocated and Leah collapsed on the ground, except Tate held her.

"Paralyzed from the waist down," Tate said.

"And a dislocated shoulder on the dominate arm," Sandalius added. "It's a good thing Shifters heal faster, depends on properly the spinal cord heals though."

Orion snarled which Drest raised his hand to a halt. Leah whimpered panting heavily while her body shook to a point that I can't see her outer figure. She attempted to phase, except the charmed jewelry prevented it. Drest looked between the two, deciding who is valuable to be spared and who might die in Sandalius captivity. We all knew the answers so simply on who is valuable. I stared at my grandfather's eyes begging him to take Leah afterwards looked at Jacob apologetically. We promise not to hurt each other in many form, but it had to be done. Jacob saw this and literally his face dropped.

"Very well, we'll trade Michael in exchange for Leah. Do we have a deal?" Drest replied.

"Deal," Sandalius agreed shoving my right arm up relocating the joints back into the socket.

Tate picked up Leah and carried her to the halfway point where Adolph dragged Michael over. Tate gingerly handed Leah into Adolph's arms then grabbed Michael by the shoulder and roughly brought him to Sandalius. Sandalius handed me to Tate glaring at Michael through his rage state.

"Master I….." Michael couldn't find the right words.

Sandalius shook his head, "Rise Michael, you have done what you can to full potential."

Michael sighed; standing up on his legs until everything stopped. A gasped followed by the scent of blood riled every lycan. I chocked on a scream in seeing what just happen. Sandalius puncture his talon claws through Michael's chest. The alpha smirked patting his follower on the shoulder before yanking his heart out. Michael's corpse stood for a moment until collapsing on the concrete, coating the freshly covered snow in blood, turning white to red. and finally black. Sandalius lifted his hand exposing the still pumping heart, licking the blood, Afterwards tossed it over the road down the mountain cliffs.

"What a disappointment." Sandalius sighed not looking at the hound marshals. "Why Diana, you must be freezing." He removes his peacoat and wrapped it over my shoulders. He looked calmed tucking a strand of hair off my face with his clean hand. "We must be off. So much to do and a whole lot of time on our hands. Pleasure doing business with you Drest."

"I call upon the_ Claiming_!"

Sandalius calmed posture stiffened along with Tate. Claiming? What is a claiming? Hunter walked center of the border line furious yet neutral. "I call upon the Claiming in which I, Hunter Faolan Lyall challenge you and those who are interested in the challenge your claimant on Diana Helen Swan. Winner claims her as the victors mate."

"The Claiming has been diminished since Women's Right." Sandalius sneered.

"Yet accustomed to certain cultures and packs. The Lyall clan participate the Claiming ritual even to this day. Since she is of Lyall blood, the ordeal is established with the permission of not just you, but every dominate relative." Hunter explained looking at Orion and Drest to agree on this challenge.

"You have my consent." Drest said.

"As of mine," Orion agreed holing Leah tightly in his arms.

"Two of the three over rule, which the Claiming has been consent. Are there any challengers?"

"I do," Adolph joined in standing next to Hunter.

Orion murmured something to Jacob who was confused until nodding as he joined Hunter and Adolph. Sandalius growled furiously of the challenged. From what I could comprehend was the claiming were the guys fighting for my hand in marriage. The idea is ridiculous to which I have no say in this establishment. Then again, I have no say at all. Tate nodded saying he'll participate and Sandalius heaved a deep breath through gritted teeth.

"Very well, the Claiming shall be commenced." Sandalius forcefully said. "On the Night of the Worm moon. I shall notify you on the location. Until then, Diana Swan remains under my derestriction. Any of you attempt to rescue her and there shall be consequences."

"Understood," Drest obliged.

Tate readjusted his grip and forced me back to the car. I struggled against his hold and manage to escape running towards Jacob, calling out his name. I can't do this; I needed to be close to him. Jacob instantly started running towards me and embraced me tightly. Everything about him absorbed into me, his warmth, scent, and atmosphere consumed me. I couldn't help but sobbed while he growled not wanting to let go.

"_Diana! Come back here this instant!"_ Sandalius order.

Immediately my body stiffen that I have no choice but follow his command. Jacob gripped tighten not wanting to let go. "I love you Diana. Hold onto that. Never let that go. I will fight for you until_ my_ heart stops beating."

Jacob kissed my forehead and let me go. My body stepped backwards back to Sandalius and Tate while I faced Jacob and my family. Tears ran down my face for I won't see them again until the claiming or the later future. Once I stood next to Sandalius, he didn't hit me like I anticipated, instead he sighed opening the backdoor seat. Having no control, I nodded entering the back seat and buckle up. Tate returned back to the driver seat and Sandalius in the passenger. A click was heard signaling the doors lock and secure for any chances of escape. The Roy Royce drove in reveres taking the exit towards Vancouver. As the vehicle turned, I looked out the window one more time to see Jacob phased.

"Where to?" Tate asked.

"Edmonton," Sandalius replied looking over his shoulder to see me lost in my thought. He sighed and tossed something at me. It hit directly in my chest, looking down to see my I-pod. "Keep you occupied."

I nodded putting on the headphones and lay down on the couch staring at the crème leather interior. I click play on the shuffler expecting to hear Skillet, Paramore, or some rock alternative music. Instead, I hear a soft distant melody of a piano. A sob almost escape in how this song felt between Jacob and me right now.

"_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
I wonder how you keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.

Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting the regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
And New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.

Still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't see what you don't need, from me.

Just a drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.

No  
No

A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven…"

.o0o.

No body spoke a word after the Roy Royce disappeared down the mountains path towards the city. Once out of sight, Jacob phased mot able to control his emotion. He almost had her, had her in his arms where she rightfully belong, not in Sandalius arms. When he hugged her, he could smell that devils scent masking Diana's. Not able to take it anymore, he decided to run back to Forks in order to clear his thoughts. As he ran he slammed into trees, pounding branches down, thrashing about to release the anger while running.

_Twenty-five more days,_ Jacob thought counting the days till the claiming.

He had to win this Ordeal in order to have Diana back. Hunter and Adolph participating the challenge to eliminate possible contestant. Sandalius and Tate wouldn't give up Diana and if Adolph and Hunter distract them, he could find Diana and claim her. His inner wolf growl in approval while his human mind thought it was fucked up. But both agreed they'll do what's necessary in getting Diana back.

When he got home during the middle of the night sliding through the window to his room, he changed into a pair of sweat. As he changes he caught sight of an old T-shirt of Diana's on the bottom of the closet. There were some clothes she left in case she spend the night or something to change to after cliff diving. Picking it up and bringing it to his nose to smell her scent. It was faint but still there. This calmed his nerves while lying down on the small bed, struggling to go to sleep with the shirt in his arm.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**A Drop in the Ocean is by Ron Pope **


	12. Chapter 12: Loophole

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 12: Loophole **_

Diana's POV

I might never understand Sandalius and his plans for anything. He was a murderer and antagonist to everybody, with an intelligent demeanor of a mad man speaks in gentlemen aspects. It was like he respected women more than male, to which he doesn't slap or abuse them. If a male creature shows less satisfaction in working… then he would express his disappointment. No doubt gentleman towards females, probably to woo them into his chambers. Tate and I are probably the only members of this small cult who are treated, other _follower_s as Sandalius puts them; are either cursed by him or agree to his philosophy on diminish the Order of the Packs. Those who fail miserably get a beating in both physical and psychological, which Sandalius can give. What a follower fears the most instead of death, is being compel to turn off their humanity.

I asked Tate why we are treated so fairly on Sandalius companion. Tate laughed explaining he we Sandalius son since the dark ages, except his mother passed await during child birth from eclampsia. There was a curse for Sandalius since his first mate, nearly every female he loved wolf or human dies from child birth. I felt sorry for the rogues in the tragic history, but doesn't mean to release his anger on the innocent mortals. On my account in being in the companionship was entirely a different story. I was more than just a bloodline of leaders or Drest's granddaughter. I was Sandalius niece or could've been niece. Tate told me the story about Sandalius mateship with my gran-aunt Dianna who died after the turn of the millennia. I was named after her except I have no comparison whatsoever to her. She was submissive, refined, wise, and protective, with very polite attitude. Unlike me who is independent, caring, empathetic, kind, smart, energetic, friendly and easy to get along with. Hell, from the description Tate assumed Dianna looked was completely contrasted on hair; for she had black hair while mine is blond. The only thing we have in common were the names, heritage, and such.

Anyway, I kept my distant between Sandalius followers. We were at some mansion or along those terms outside of Edmonton, in Alberta Canada. Practically the estate was Edwardian style architecture, betting Sandalius was fascinated by the 20th century. It was like I stepped into the new PBS Masterpiece show called _Downtown Abbey_. However Sandalius didn't own a beautiful place, instead a witch name Iorwen owns a brothel or as she called it, sophisticated love boutique. Doesn't mean it's a red light district. Luckily my room isn't on the business floor with sound proof walls, music blaring, and perfume to block out the intimacy going on down stairs. Iorwen says she doesn't run a prostitute business, but a Hetaera, highly educated, sophisticated companions similar to a true geisha.

It doesn't matter, I just judge women who would go so low in not just for money but ruin their reputation. Sandalius found this amusing to instigate on my predicament of the seasons. It was March and spring consumed the air along with the curse of a she-wolf. Damn heat, already my body became sensitive on certain areas of weak spots, flush skin, and may I say moody. And that was only stage one. Sooner or later pheromones would be release unintentionally drugging every hound on the grounds. Already Sandalius try to make some move on me which gets me pissed off.

Iorwen enter the library I occupied during the day, easy way to escape through literature while protecting myself from men. She appeared ageless physically between late twenties and early thirties, though mentally she is actually hundreds of years old. Her hair was black, black as night. This was the gleam that had caught my eye. It hung straight as a ruler to a blunt edge at her chin, parted evenly down the center. She reminded me sadly of Irina with her chin and face of alluring beauty of a vampire, except her eyes were violet that illuminates so intense it was like magic was advertising everything about her to suitors. Practically every day was a theme on her attire as tonight was vintage twenties. Wearing a champagne color gown complimented by sequined embroidery with the neckline is V-neck with an empire waist.

"Diana, why aren't you dress for dinner?" She asked.

"Lost my appetite," I sneered going back to my book.

"Really, that's the third day you haven't eaten since arriving. Is the cooking awful, I could arrange an order to a specific restaurant?"

"No, the cooking is excellent, Iorwen."

She took a seat next to me, "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"You already know the answer."

Iorwen sighed muttering in some forgotten language or whatever. I didn't care. I was homesick, missing Forks, my friends, and Jacob. Four days it has been since the confrontation in the exchange. Nothing can make me happy except returning back to my pack. My true pack. So instead of continuing this argument, Iorwen excused herself saying dinner shall be brought up. About twenty minutes later a woman dressed as a flapper came in with a tray, setting it on the table. I watched her closely fiddling my necklace waiting for her to leave.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"The fellow, the ring belongs to him?" she pointed at the academy ring.

"No, it once belongs to my father….he's dead."

"Oh, my apology. So there is no guy?"

"There's a guy, but it's none of your business."

"Forgive me," she smiled sympathy leaving the library but stop at the door. "If you like some lessons in pleasing a man let me know. I can give a few tips. My room is in the lilium quarters."

I practically gaged when she winked blowing a kiss. Once she's gone, I felt like I was about to puke. This wasn't a prostitute house, it's …..Gah! I don't have a problem against homosexuals, hell I had a few friends who were gay, but I'm straight. I grab a pencil and paper off the master desk and wrote in big letters for Alice to get a vision and see.

"_**GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"**_ I wrote holding it up in all directions before tossing it in the fire.

.o0o.

After dinner I headed towards my chambers, to rest hoping Jacob would try the spirit thing again. When I enter the joint suit, Sandalius stood by the fireplace staring at the Victorian clock. Slowly I walked towards my room, till Sandalius coughed signaling he wants to talk. I exhaled annoyed taking a seat on the couch arms cross glaring at him through rage state.

"You have been quite rude to our hostess, Diana."

"Geeze, I'm sorry. Maybe there's a reason towards my_ awful_ behavior." I sarcastically replied.

"Is it that you're in my pack or this estate?" he asked.

"At the moment Sandalius, the estate of a brothel has me on edge."

Sandalius laughed, "Aren't you a modest woman."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I muttered. "Look, you can go around fucking these bitches all you want, but can I have some dam liberty here? At least permission to explore the city or whatever?"

"I can't allow it."

"Why, because I'll run away? Look… I made a deal with you that I'll be part of your pack and won't leave until Claiming or whatnot. Please let me out of this godforsaken place, hell, Tate could be my chaperone if you're afraid I'll scamper and you put a tracker on me. So please, if I stay another day here listening to moaning and shit…. I might commit suicide."

"Language," Sandalius smirked but didn't care if I had a sailors tongue. "Alright, you and Tate can venture to Edmonton for the time being. However, if Tate suspects possibilities of escape or any Hound Marshals or werewolf related, you'll follow his command and return. Got it?"

I stood up and did a salute, "Yes sir."

With that situated, I walked towards my chambers passing Tate who held an amusing look. Little did Sandalius known that Tate and I planned on sightseeing, we just needed his approval. For some apparent reason, Tate isn't all that bad; he's just too loyal like any dog.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sandalius ask the moment Tate grabbed my arm.

"Bed," I muttered.

"It's not even midnight," he murmured. "And there is so much to do."

"If you think I'll strip naked and get laid by one of your mutts, think again."

The guys laugh, "No, want to keep a virgin pure as possible. But let's have some fun, shall we."

I gulped, wondering what Sandalius do for fun that doesn't involve sex or killing people.

.o0o.

A fight club, I should have seen this coming.

What better way for werewolves to exert their testosterones and endorphins, than fighting each other to a point of death. And it wasn't just you're stereotypical fight club, but also an actual club where creatures of the night hangout without discrimination or the forces of natural enemies. Oh and get this, it was being hosted inside a cave. Welcome to Club, _Hells Gates,_ an allusion to Dante's inferno, where witches, werewolves, vampires, and every monster of the supernatural hangout amongst humans who are addicted to the unknown.

The cave wasn't actually a cave, it's an entrance for the large network of tunnels and caverns. The natural mine walls carved in imageries of supernatural history dating back to the dark ages in ancient hieroglyphic. Torches illuminate the caverns in a fiery glow hardly reaching center where the cage for the battle could commence between challengers. Music blaring from speakers of alternative rock music or dark bands _of Marilyn Manson, Breaking Benjamin, Trapt, Three Days Grace_, and more as _Sweet dreams (are made of this)_by_ Manson_. The air smelling like blood, pheromones, alcohol, drugs, and sex. A complete rave of a fight club.

I sat by the bar drinking away, watching humans walking around bleeding around the necks, whist, or other areas. Fangbangers are what some of the supernatural call them. People who come here for a taste of the unadulterated lust from high-class goods no matter of the sexuality. They come for pleasure that vampire gives when drinking from their bodies, a fuck from a werewolf, or the nest alcoholic drinks. In the end, more than a pint of blood is gone and a terrible hangover along with a trip to the hospital! Here, all species could coexist of different breeds and species of Vampire and werewolf. Yet here I stay in my corner drinking misery of alcohol.

A bonfire is better than this.

Two werewolves were locked in the cage on the final match. One was a grey lycan whose back is grey and undertone white while the other was a Skin-walker. The skin-walker showed resemblances to the Quileute wolves, however the beast has broader shoulder on its canine anatomy, dark fur, rising on two feet, and very muscular. The skin-walker crouched down at the lycan; face bloody from the previous match. The lycan met the skin-walkers attack too. Both aggressively snarling each other through the raging crowds of beast. A vampire unlike the venpire was referee holding a staff with a red fabric tied on the end. He slammed it on the ground which both wolves launched at each other in a battle between races. They were snapping and tearing each other, their acute teeth biting at each other's throat while claws ripping away gashes of furry flesh. The skin-walker seemed to have the upper hand, physically being muscular than the lycan whose only advantage was height. In other words he is fast, focusing on agility aiming on weaker points. Skin-walker dodges the attack on the hind legs, his vulnerable area and pinned the lycan to the ground. They wrestle each other continuously as witches walked around waging final bets, which vampires took please in betting on Skin-walker who might have the lead. Lycan manage to shove skin-walked off of him and went for the jugular. Skin-walker yelped thrashing about in getting the lycan off him.

I couldn't take the violence's and went back to my drink listening to _Evanescence, Going Under._ The bartender, a warlock watched me cautiously has he pour another glass of ginger ale. It's impossible to lie about ones age with this guy, but he could sense I desire no strong drinks. Just something spike while here by force since he said the moment I sat down on the molded velvet stool. _'You should be on a bed reading some teen romance shit.'_ Got to say I like him, reading the charm necklace saying Dick. Doubts that's his real name, but a given name for being a dick to a few drunks towards humans and casting a spell on them to go home and forget this night.

A chaos burst of cheers bellowed out, bouncing against the walls on the victor of the match. The Skin-walker won. As both males transformed back to their human forms and put on their clothing's. I sighed in relief, for another match won't start in another hour. And within that hour, the crowd either buys more substances or dancing on the floor. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Tate trying to woo a girl who danced around in a tight black leather dress close to showing her panties of a thong. By the way she moves indicated she was human. Tate licked his chops along with few of his friends till getting the balls to join her. The girl smirked grinding her ass into his groin while Tate placed his hands on her hip. Before he could slide a hand under her skirt, she shoved him. I could barely hear her murmured, '_in your dreams.'_

The guys barked out laughing at Tate's failure of seductions. He growled, storming towards the bar demanding for vodka.

"Don't give up, Tate," I teased. "I think she likes you."

"Sweet for you to say," he snorted.

I lifted my glass of ginger ale, analyzing the carbonated bubbles, "I could see it now. A wedding at a chapel. All her family would show, and for the reception, your pack will kill them all."

"I know." Tate chuckle his head in agreement. Dick handed him his glass then went to the next customer. Taking a shot of vodka, he winked, "Have you consider on dancing? Might help with your problem? Unless you like me to fix it?"

I lifted my other hand giving the middle finger to him. Tate boomed out and went back to the dance floor. With a sigh, I gulped down my ginger ale. It wasn't long before Sandalius showed up with blood sliding down his chin on a new conquest of primal lust. He took a seat next to me, licking the rest of the blood then wipes it away.

"Do you know what we are, Diana?" Sandalius asked. "We are romantics."

"We are nothing," I snarled.

He leaned forward whispering into my ear, "And a thing about romantics is, we never give up."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head on the counter. Sandalius followers circled around us in protecting their master, but refused to lend a hand on me. The bastard smirked amused on my reflexes, "So feisty."

I exhale letting him go and focus on the painting on the shelf. Sandalius stood up, adjusting his shirt and turning to face Dick, "Absinthe for my followers, Dick, and one for her."

Dick gruff setting ten glasses with a sugar cube is placed on a slotted spoon over a glass containing one shot of absinthe. The green liquid vibrating against the blaring music till the flaming sugar cube is then dropped into the glass, thus igniting the beverage. Removing the slotted spoon the hounds drank their poison while I watch the green liquid fizzed.

"We're luck gents; my Companion has showed us her capabilities." Sandalius said gulping down the absinthe.

"Dance, Diana!"

"Oh yes, show us your moves."

"Ain't she a looker?"

"I would like to see how you'll dance for the victor of the claiming? How you'll dance for me." Sandalius asked tucking a strand of hair off my face. I didn't reply, ignoring the follower's chuckles and whistles of the situation. "Why Diana, you know you will. Three weeks, it's almost time!"

"You have other bitches to choose from." I spat.

"But none like you." Sandalius smirked raising his glass. "To the lovely Diana and her bright future."

"To Diana." The followers repeated in unison swallowing down the last of the absinthe.

I grabbed my glass and took a small sip of the drink. Sandalius smirked waving his cult to leave him is. "Two bloody Mary's, hold the Mary's."

Dick raised a brow to hear a werewolf request for a vampire drink, but still made two glasses of blood. My body stiffens in seeing the blood. The scent of blood from the previous match already had me riled up into rage state. Now add a cup of blood and I could feel my throat begin to irritate. I inhaled sharply through my mouth, feeling it watery. Quickly I tossed the blood aside and took the absinthe instead.

"You put on a good show, Diana. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your pack sake, they follow my instructions. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." He dips a talon finger into the glass and gently smeared it on my lips.

My body shuddered; my body betraying me as my tongue licks the blood off. Sandalius amused leaned closer tracing his nose across the curve of my neck, placing a kiss at the hollow of my throat. Heavy breaths; breathing down sensitive skin, planting kisses on the jugular, and licking off the sweat leaving a trail of goosebumps. I can't stop the ache between my thighs or the need my instincts project for him. This was wrong, so I shoved him off me and thought of Jacob. Sandalius cackled kissing my cheek.

"I can smell you." He whispered and left me to suffer the flustering need.

Damn heat.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at Dick who shrugged and handed me a glass of cold water.

I snorted, accepting the drink and left the bar to explore the tunnels, getting away from the whole ruckus of a rave. Time seemed to disappear not sure what the time is. I'm exhausted and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. The reason why I've been going to bed slightly early than most werewolves is hope in contacting Jacob through my dreams again. It only happens once during the full moon, but I pray he can do it again. Sandalius compelled me not to contact Jacob through phone calls and email, but he didn't say anything about dreams. Thank moon for loopholes.

"Diana?"

I stopped in the dark narrow tunnel that is illuminated through torches. I slowly turned around to see a familiar face of a friend, Fred. What is Fred doing in a fight club like this? Wasn't he a bit apprehensive in large crowds recommending being alone with his repulsion powers? So why was Fred in a place like this? My eyes slowly adjusted in seeing his to find them not gold or red, but a dark orange.

"Fred," I replied amazed and terrified to see him.

Yes we're acquaintances, and his girlfriend is a friend of mine, also that he saved me from being electrocuted by Kate. However the guy appears intimidating in both physical and mental. Fred nodded looking around seeing if there was anybody here.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

"What are you, yourself?" I counter. "Last I check you aren't a very social type."

He scoffed shaking his head. "My coven heard of a place that blood is served."

"I thought you and the others are veggies?" I felt slightly disappointed.

"We do most of the time, or at least Riley and I. We make a few exceptions when it's given in a blood bag. Bree on the other hand is ninety percent veggie. But you didn't answer my question," he pointed out. "Are you and your pack here?"

"Is Bree here?" I change the topic.

"No, she's in Alaska." He said slightly disappointed. "We're taking a….break."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway," suddenly he was in front of me pinning all possible chances of escape while repulsion surrounded us.

I sighed, "No, my packs isn't here. I'm here alone."

He gave me a look that read continued. So taking a deep breath, "I'm no longer with the Black or Lyall pack, Fred. In fact, I've been kidnapped by a werewolf name Sandalius and he compelled me, if not force me to join his pack so those I love can be safe. I'm stuck with him until the Worm moon for the claiming."

"Claiming?"

"Yes, Claiming. It's an Ordeal where contender's males fight each other to the death in having me as their mate. I have no say in this whatsoever and the worst part is…. I'm in heat."

"Heat?" he sniffed the air and raised a brow. "I don't smell anything."

"Because it only affects werewolves," I snorted. "Anyway, I'm stuck with a psychopath who murdered my father, paralyzed my best friend, and separated me from my soul mate."

"I can help you escape."

"No can do. If I escape then my friends will get hurt."

"Damn, is there anything I could do?"

"No….wait yes. God I love loopholes. Fred, I need you to go back to Forks and tell them where I am."

"Okay, why?"

"I can't quite explain, but please do it for me. Tell them about this place and Edmonton, okay?"

"Okay," Fred shrugged stepping back to give us room. "I'll go later. Want me to stay until your….kidnapper orders you to leave. Kills some mutts and stuff?"

"If you like," I snicker.

Fred rolled his eyes and took a torch off the wall so we can explore further through the tunnels. The rest of the night hanging out with Fred was soothing. He used his powers to repulse any males who seek out some sex from me or vampires who like some blood. Once we found a nice spot back in the cavern were a battle between vampires commences, we just sat there in comfortable silences. It wasn't until the crack of Dawn did the Vampires who are affected by the sun scamper back to their coffins or what not and Tate calling my name. I gave Fred a charm off my necklace, so the pack and Cullen's have proof that I sent Fred. He took the wolf charm and told me to be safe.

Nodding, I left the repulsion circle, Joining Tate and Sandalius.

"Where have you been?" Sandalius asked through a yawn.

"Just exploring the tunnels," I assure.

"You stink," Tate wrinkled his nose.

"Well, last I check, there were some vampires here."

Tate rolled his eyes while Sandalius looked at me suspiciously. I try to keep my poker face so he wouldn't see the slight lie in a truth. Sandalius nodded and escorted us out of Hells Gate and back to Iorwen estate. For once the place didn't bother me, and with the privilege I have in going to Edmonton. There is a slight chance I could see them again, to see Jacob once more.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Inspired a little bit of Blood & Chocolate, True Blood, Vampire Diaries, and more in this chapter.**

**To those who wonder about Fred, In Lycaon Dusk, Diana is friends with Bree and Riley after the newborn army. She saved the two in exchange they limit their kills and run. When the three returns for the Volturi hearing, Kate used Diana as a guinea pig for Bella's training which led to a terrible accident. Kate couldn't stop, so Fred used his repulsion to stop it, which is how these two become close. Bree and Fred is a couple, and Riley is courting Tanya. Understand, good, okay.**

**Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: A consequence

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 13: A consequence**_

It has been a few days since bumping into Fred at the fight club. I hope he made it to Forks to give the Cullen's my location, which they'll give to Jacob and the Pack. Until then I have to act natural, focusing on reading while avoiding any male followers who are being drugged by my scent. Now my pheromones are uncontrollable, fortunately some of Sandalius followers are mated, but few look at me like piece of meat. Of course I kicked some in the groin, slammed their head against anything, and etc. Sandalius found my moody behavior amusing. Now I understand why he chose this brothel estate, for the rejects.

Luckily Tate and I have liberty to go to Edmonton in the day. The first time we went Tate was cautious, wondering if I truly was going to escape. I had to show him I'm part of the rogue pack and stood by him closely. The only excuse to be more than ten feet away from him was either going to the bathroom, or in a changing room in a shop. On the second day of seeing the capitol city, Tate eased his guard down trusting me.

Every time we went to Edmonton we visited art galleries, museums, and city hall. The weather is cold snow melting that not many attraction were open. When I asked Tate if we could spend a day at the Muttart Conservatory, the guy looked at me strangely. Turns out he doesn't like botanical garden. I had to beg him countless times to go to the Conservatory, for it's one of Edmonton main attraction. Tate argued suggesting we go to the Royal Alberta Museum or be a teenager and go see a movie. We flipped a coin which I won, but Tate still refused to go. So we made a deal, he can drop me off at the Conservatory and picked me up at convenient time. It'll be our little secret.

Tate agreed. What Sandalius doesn't know won't kill him. When Tate dropped me off at the conservatory, he gave me a pre-paid cell that when it rings answer it. I gave a salute and enter the pyramid conservatory and sigh in relief. The fragrances of varieties of plants soothed me to the bone. So I walked around the different types of pyramids, favoring the tropical pyramid. I went to the gift shop and bought a small sketch book and pencils then found a nice area near the orchid and began to draw. Drawing is the only escape while listening to my IPod of _Katy Perry, Thinking of you_.

Time seems to pass before Tate gave a call in seeing in how I was doing.

"I'm fine Tate, just drawing some plants and observing the beauty."

"Yeah, whatever." Tate grumbled. "I'll pick you up around five. See ya."

"See ya," I chuckle clicking end on the cellphone.

I sighed looking down at my drawing to see the flowers and trees I draw. For once it wasn't a wolf. When I was in Forks and knew the packs secrets, I had a habit in drawing wolves. Now I manage to break the comfort zone to sketch plants. Checking the time, I decided to get lunch at a small café here buy a sandwich, soup, and coke. A good isolated table in the back seemed adequate as I sat down and ate peacefully.

"Excuse me miss, can I steel this chair?" a gentleman asked.

I was going to say sure until stopped surprised. "Drest."

Drest smirked taking a seat in front of me without permission. He looked exactly the same from the picture, except for the length of his hair and the full beard. He smiled at me, the smile that most relatives give to family member who they haven't seen in such a long time. My body shook on instincts looking around to make sure none of Sandalius followers or anybody who could be was here.

"Don't worry Diana; I came alone as did you." Drest assure drinking his coffee.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"A friend of yours told the Cullen's and then us. We arrived here the other day and we separated this morning to search for you. I had some suspicion that you would come here." He explained and stared at me thoughtfully. "You look exactly like your mother and grandmother."

"Thanks," I blush. "But you can't find me out of sheer luck."

"Got me, it's something that werewolves have called _familia catena_. A chain, which the original wolf or older wolf of a bloodline can detect the presences of their kin. I being the original wolf that remains can detect all my children and grandchildren. Lycius my grandfather would have detected all of his children until he died."

"Lycius?"

"You're great, great grandfather and one of the fifty sons of Lycaon. However we don't have time for genealogy, can you tell me where Sandalius is?"

"I can't tell you." Sandalius compulsion restrained the answers.

"Has he spoken to you since you left?"

"I can't tell you."

"All right." Drest breathed. "Can you tell me the last time you spoken to Sandalius?"

"This morning," I manage to say, but glared. "I am compelled and under a deal to do as he says, and he says to keep my mouth shut and don't communicate with any Lyall."

"Yet you manage to send a message."

"A loophole," I muttered. "I can't call or email the marshal, Lyall, or Jacob. He didn't conclude Charlie or the Cullen's, or vampires. Fred was the messenger of coordinates. Now, you have two locations to find me and I want to know what the hell is going on. Sandalius is being….less descripted on the Claiming. What is it all about other than wolves fighting for a bitch?"

Drest held his laughter and took a sip of coffee before saying. "The claiming is an ordeal where males fight for the alpha she-wolf. It's similar to an Ordeal of Alphas. Only it's for your hand of eternity. When the lone victor stands the she-wolf has to decide to submit or stand her challenge. Which the challenge is a chase. During the duration of the chase, other wolves from the battle can try to redeem themselves to claim her."

"People say it's a fight to the death."

"Not entirely, poetic license. Some wolves would die in the dedication, but most falter the moment of blood is spilt. Diana, are you worried about your friends?"

"Yes! Jacob, Hunter, and Adolph are risking their lives for me. Does Jacob known anything about this…ritual?"

"Yes, and Hunter and Orion have been training him in preparation. After the confrontation the boy would stop."

I felt my heart swell in hearing Jacob training, but I shook the thought aside. "How's Leah?"

"She's fine, back on her feet."

"That's good to hear, and Charlie?"

"Your uncle…..is a bit upset on your previous message. Though relieved to know that you are okay. Are you truly okay?"

"Not quite," I breathed. "Not with my….condition, but I manage to keep guys off of me."

The conversation about the Claiming ended. The atmosphere around was awkward not sure what to say.

"Why did abandon mom and me?" I asked. "After Grandma Sloan died."

Drest didn't say anything for five minutes looking out the window. Growling, I stood up and grabbed my things. "Fine, maybe Sandalius was right. You aren't an honest man, but my mother needed you too when Sloan died and couldn't tell anybody. ..Hell, did my father know about you and the others?"

No answers, so I walked away and headed towards the Temperate Pyramid. I sat underneath a cedar tree trying to hold back tears. Only Drest decided join me again. A growl rumbled in my chest, "Fifteen years, Drest. If not seven with my mom's death. Do you know how hard it was for my dad to deal with not just his wife dead, but taking care of a kid, and serving the military? You could've come and helped us, say you were a cousin or some sorta relative. But no, you turned your back on your own kin."

"I had my reasons," Drest defended.

"And they are….oh I don't my baster children involve with the supernatural? Can't have Sandalius take another person whose name after my sister or any daughter? Guess what, I would've been dragged into this hell anyway."

The cellphone rang with the caller I.D saying Sandalius. Drest looked at me cautiously as I answer it. "Hello Sandalius."

"Hello Love, enjoying the conservatory?"

I wipe the tears off my face, "Yeah, its beautiful here. Though Tate being stubborn and hides in the cafeteria."

"Really, then why is he in next me while I'm watching you with an old friend."

I gasped dropping the phone and looked up to see Sandalius and Tate at the entrance. Sandalius glared furious while Tate sheepishly rubbed his neck. Shit.

.o0o.

"I warned you Drest to not attempt to rescue her!" Sandalius snarled behind a building.

Drest glared back, "You didn't say I couldn't come and visit her, Sand."

Sandalius growled punching the concrete wall creating a dent. I jumped which Tate blocked me from the debris. Drest seemed unfazed by the rogue's tantrum. For once I was scare to see Sandalius like this. There was no way to run under the deal we made. Though through the loophole, doesn't mean he won't to the irrational punishment towards me. Before Drest could say another word, Sandalius grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. I choked, thrashing my legs while scratching his arms.

"No!"

"Fascinating! I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your ambition for order is your love for your only granddaughter. What would happen if we turned her _humanity _off?" Sandalius murmured.

"Don't Sandalius, this confrontation is between you and me. Leave her out of this." Drest exclaimed.

"Says the man who can't protect his loved ones," Sandalius snickered. "I remember the curse the witch settled on us. The curse that takes the people we love and cherished, fate decides on a random optical. How come everybody I love more than myself ends up dead or suffers while you are living the high lights? Now it's my turn to make you suffer. Diana, why don't you turn your humanity off?"

"Dad, isn't this out of hand?" Tate asked

"Come on. Your humanity is killing you." Sandalius murmured forcing me to gaze into his eyes, as the pupils dilate. "All the restraints, self-loathing, and selflessness, must be exhausting. Turn it off."

"Diana, I command you to not turn off your humanity!" Drest said.

My body was overwhelmed as I stared into Sandalius eyes where the compulsion thrived through my conscious mind while Drest command control my primal instincts. The wolf inside me howled in protest, unable to take whose orders. I wanted to scream from the pressure inside my head, instead my body shook violently. Begging for one of them to remove their commands so I don't have to suffer through this pain.

"Oh please, Drest. We're all monsters." Sandalius laughed. "Why not we see the _black swan_ that isn't afraid? I bet she'll enjoy it."

"Please my friend, all I want is my granddaughter. Dianna-our Dianna- wouldn't want you to do this."

"And you let her die," Sandalius growled, shoving me into the wall. "Turn. It. Off!"

Sandalius command won the battle as my body stiffens. All the weight on my shoulders vanished. The connection of those I loved became distant, hardly a thread. The insecurity in me turned into vanity. I don't care about humans, or anybody. I don't care if I killed somebody who stands in my way. I just don't care about anything or anyone, except the person who gave the commands. Sandalius smirked in approval that the compulsion worked. He settles me down, tucking a strand of hair off my face. I panted closing my eyes trying to absorb this new perspective on life.

Drest stood there bewilder, "What have you done?"

"I fixed her," Sandalius answered. "Now Diana, what do you want the most that you so secretly desired?"

I panted trying to calm the adrenaline rush. Once I'm able to settle down, I looked at Sandalius through rage state eyes. "A new look."

Tate raised a brow, "Really."

"Yeah, time for a new life."

"Well, then, let's not keep a girl waiting." Sandalius chuckled yanking the necklace around my neck. "Now Drest, considering you found your way here. I can't wait for the Worm moon, so I can take the important person of your entire existent. Goodbye, _old_ friend."

And with that said, we left the old friend in the alleyway.

And I didn't look back.

.o0o.

Jacobs POV

I paced around the apartment waiting for Drest to return. When Fred came telling us where Diana was I hardly believed him….until he showed the wolf charm I made for her necklace. Adolph, Hunter, and I waited and waited. Orion stayed back in Forks to take care of Leah while Yvaine joined him as back up to protect Charlie. When we got here, Drest suggested we stay while he goes meet Diana in bringing her over or arrange some meeting place. My body shook wishing I could go outside and find her. I tried doing the spirit thing, but every time I try she wasn't there.

"What's takin' him so long?" I asked.

"Easy, mate, don't want to leave a trench." Hunter muttered.

"I can't help it," I replied. "The longer we are separated the more….."

"I know man, but stop scuffing the tile floor."

I stopped and sat down arms crossed. I need to see Diana, I just got to see if she was okay and talk to her. The door opens and Drest walked in holding something in hand. My hope in seeing Diana disappeared in seeing the necklace in his hand. Drest held an apologetic look.

"Sandalius interfered, so I couldn't arrange a meeting." Drest said sadly.

"Did something else happen?" Adolph asked.

Drest nodded handing me the necklace, "Drest compelled her to turn off her humanity."

"Shit," Hunter cursed.

"Turn off her humanity?" I asked confused.

"It's a self-preservation mechanism curse or half-breeds have in turning off their humanity. It's how they forget their emotions and become something dark. It's how many escape from the guilt and pain, and keeps moving forward." Hunter explained.

"And with Diana in this mental condition, Sandalius can do anything too her." Drest added.

"Is there a way to switch it?" Adolph asked.

"Only the person who gave the command can free her from the order." Drest breathed going to a bar to pour himself a brandy. "I need you three to go to Hells Gate and see if you can persuade her in going back to normal, or arrange a meeting."

I sat there listening, are they saying Diana was mentally gone? No, it can't be true. I won't allow it. Standing up I went to my room and prepare for the night.


	14. Chapter 14: Different than Humanity

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 14: Different than Humanity**_

Sandalius sat on my bed watching me thoroughly as I went through the clothes we bought. Man did my previous style seem so blain. Hell even if a vampire stylist pixie can't find an excellent taste. I mean, skinny jeans and printed shirts of elusive patterns is decent on lazy occasion, but not for a traveler. Damn, even had to do something with the hair after shopping. Practically chopped most of the splint ends and crap. Now my hair is straight showing off the jagged cut ends and layers with dyed strips of black and brown underneath. Now this is hot and sexy.

"I see you prefer in being a rebel or rocker type." Sandalius murmured.

I turned around the mirror and smirk, "Well, you can't have crazy hair in JROTC."

Sandalius smirked approving the whole new attitude. For once I feel completely free of not holding back. No need for people to judge me on things I wanted to do. In the celebration of a whole new me, we are going back to Hell's Gate for some fun.

"Now what are you going to wear, love?"

I grabbed the outfit of the bag, and decided to tease the jerk by changing in front of him back turn. I stripped till I was in my black bra and underwear and put on a pair of netted tights; leather fitted shorts, a white oversized muscle shirt with unfinished armholes and angel wings printed on the back, and knee high buckled boots. Sandalius appeared behind me with a smirk, gently setting my hair aside in adding the finish touch of a necklace. The neck wasn't expensive; it was a chain necklace featuring an arrow pendant with a dangling ruby heart. He rubbed his nose against my neck kissing my jugular.

"That wasn't very nice," he murmured.

"Good," I chuckled sliding out of his grasp to grab some leather bracers fastening them on before going to the bar to pour two shots of blood. Sandalius smiled taking the offer drink. I took a shot in one gulp, savoring the exotic flavors of blood soothing the burning itch behind my throat. A quote mingled inside my head as I said aloud. "In_ fear I hurried this way and that. I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth, the one as hateful as the other."_

"_Hermann Hesse," _Sandalius murmured intrigued. "Didn't expect you to know that verse."

I shrugged eyeing his outfit. He wore an expensive grey long sleeve V-neck shirt, dark denim jeans, boots, a belt buckle that had a three engrave scratches, and a leather jacket. What I found intriguing was the necklace he wore around his neck. Some sort of a medallion coin all beaten up and rusty from lack of care. Not thinking I touched the metal tracing the image to imagine a figurative head. Betting on currency this was a Roman coin from the beginning of Rome's economy. Sandalius stiffen stepping back and finished his drink.

"A reminder," he breathed. A reminder that his uncle killed his father and the gods turned him into a werewolf. How is it that most werewolves' legends start out with Gods? If they gods were even real then where are they now? Probably dead, since they survive on the people beliefs and most of the world population had gone monotheism.

"Better finish getting prepared love."

And with that said he walked away.

I stood there in dismay curious beyond belief in what happen thousand years ago.

**.o0o.**

Jacobs POV

"Whatever you do Jake, don't phase," Hunter warned.

I shrugged not caring if I phase in some sort of fight club, it is a fight club. Walking through the cave entrance where a sign above said Hell's Gate seemed a bit productive. Then again, this is no ordinary club. Hell, when I walked in the first thing you saw was a cage center with two monsters fighting inside with some referee. No wonder they call it a fight club, while people either dance in certain areas or at the bar. But damn, did it stink. I practically gulp a deep breath before walking in. It smells like bloodsuckers, leeches, musk, and some sort of intoxicated scent that had my moth watery.

"Ignore the pheromones." Adolph chuckled. "This place holds a lot of bitches who are in heat."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked.

"It's spring," he explains. "Mating season for everybody and that intoxicating scent of pheromones is sugar to any fly. Best way is to breathe through your mouth or focus on another scent. Good thing the vamps are here tonight."

Hunter smirked along with Adolph who seemed less interested in finding Diana. I rolled my eyes leaving those idiots behind and follow my instincts. I know she was here, I can sense her through the imprint, but it seemed faint. Neither my wolf nor I don't like how the strings that connect to her be this thin.

_Holy shit._

Standing on a small stage with other women was Diana. She danced around swaying her hips and entangling with some older woman with dark hair. Amber eyes illuminated along with violet woman who dressed in a pinup ghetto. Both were smiling and smirking as men howled, if not cat whistle at them. I growled storming towards the stage arms crossed ready to get her off and put some coat over her. How can she dance around practically naked, I could see her bra? Once I got there, she was clinging on a metal pole almost upside down that we came face to face.

Oh shit, should have been the expression or oh my god you're here. Except Diana looked at me in a blank face that I could easily see into her eyes. When I stared into her rage state the emotions are enhance that you could see the wolf feelings. But looking at those golden pools all I saw was nothing. There was no emotion other than lust, hunger, and danger in those eyes. A smirk curled her lips exposing her incisors as she lifted herself up and spin down that she was sitting on the edge legs cross.

"Why hello Jacob," she murmured.

"What the hell are ya doing?" I growled.

She pouted her copper lips and tilted her head, "Having fun. Why? Do you prefer I sit down around a bonfire and listen to the tribe's story all night?"

"Dia, what are you talking about." Not knowing if I should be offended about the tribe.

"As if you understand," she muttered standing up to join the violet eye woman. I growl and grabbed her arm yanking her down, except she kicked my hand hard. What the fuck! This wasn't like her to act this way. Diana isn't the type to dance to this type of music grinding against strangers while these…. Ass of bloodsuckers and leeches treats her like a stripper. Also I don't like how they were looking at her. The woman looked at me then whispered into Diana ear who laughed.

"C'mon Dia, let gets out of this place."

"No way," she said clinging along the pole spinning around.

"What is wrong with you?"

Diana stopped her spinning and glared at me. In less than a second she was in my face, "What's wrong with me or is it you? Because last I check Black, I'm having fun and you are popping the bubble. Also shouldn't you be in Forks with your pack?"

"I came for you."

"Me or the _insecure_ me?"

"You." I don't understand she was talking in riddles.

Then again, Drest mention Sandalius took her humanity, which Hunter explains that Diana wasn't her normal self. The darker self is usually somebody who doesn't care about anything but themselves on what they hold back. If Diana acting like this dancing around on stage wearing that…..does that mean she wasn't afraid of her appearances. The scars were a sensitive subject that she would wear long sleeve and buggy clothing or layers to cover them up. And here she was standing around advertising them that she scared up. Bad ass or not, I'm not letting her dancing for these bastards.

So grabbing her arm I yanked her down causing her to fall off stage and drag her to a corner so we could talk. She protested stomping on my toe but give, grabbing a shot of whisky from a waiter and gulped it down like a pro. I pinned her to the wall glaring at her frustrated while she leaned against it arms cross.

"Got somethin' to say, Black?"

"What happen to you?" I demanded.

She lifted her left talon hand amused, "Oh the usual, being kidnap, spoiled by my captive, and have my humanity turn off. It's quite interesting if you ask me."

"You can't actually be serious," I can't believe this.

"Ah, yeah, for once I don't feel like Miss. Innocent-well behave- obedient- second hand- chick. Now I'm all about me, myself, and I. So out of my way!"

I didn't budge which she snarled, "I'm not afraid to kill you."

"As if," I challenge knowing she wouldn't.

A glint in her eye said another story. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulder digging her nail into it and shoved me against the wall. I banged my head really hard, ignoring the pain to turn around and see Diana walked towards the cage. That Tate guy turned around to see her and scowled looking up and gave a glare. I glared back, but didn't dare come after her. What the hell happen to her?

"Oh Jacob; what a pleasant surprise to see you here." I turned my head to see Sandalius leaning against the wall. "I see you encounter Diana. Isn't she feisty today?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing than compel her to turn her humanity off." He replied like it was nothing. "She is quite fun actually. Get to know her better this way. Did you know that she is inspired by Avril Lavigne? I'll give the singer credit on creativity, including dropping the f-bomb on adolescent minds. Anyway, I find Diana to be exotic on personality. Nothing like her moral self being….virtue."

"Change her back," I order.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked. "It's not she's killing anyone…yet."

I grabbed him by the collar, "Give her humanity back."

"Love too but no, haven't seen her this happy in ages." He pointed out as we watch Diana dancing with Tate to some rock band. She did appeared happy, smiling and laughing to whatever the guy was saying. I couldn't hear clearly through the loud ruckus. "She's quite open, talkative too. All she need was a little push of encouragement to be…free."

"No, she's not free not with you." I shot back.

"Oh really," Sandalius raised a brow. "And her stuck with you makes her free. From what I can see you have tied up on a leash along with those Cullen's. No beauty should be tame like her."

"Like you put her in a cage," I sarcastically spat.

"Precaution," Sandalius shrugged. "….if you think you can take her, think again."

"She has her right to choose to leave or not. You're the guy who murdered her father."

"And you're the fellow who called her a traitor," he started lifting his hand counting his fingers. "And punched her-not very gentleman of you-, bullied her on decisions, lied as well, which honesty plays a major factor, and what else…the list is endless. I on the other hand don't lie to a maiden. I don't hit a woman unless there's a reasonable purpose, and I find Diana to be a loyal ally since she doesn't cheat on her word. Oh and I don't bully on choices as you can see the outfit was entirely her decision down to her pretty little hair."

I scoffed not believing he just said that. Is he inquiring I'm not good enough for Diana. What happened last year was an accident. I was madly in love with Bella that I didn't pay attention to my action and hurt Diana by accident. We discussed about it and she forgave me…or I think she did. Now I think about it, did Diana actually forgive me? She did say that she doesn't want to be second hand, the other Swan when I told her I imprinted on her.

"Ah, I see doubt in you, Black."

"Shut up," I growl shaking a bit.

"Or what, you'll phase and attack me." Sandalius challenge. "Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how the future is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider? Because, you know, although Diana and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in the ordeal and those you love. Are we clear?"

"Threating people's family is your game," I sneered. "Keep playing that and no one will believe you."

"True, but the love of one's mortal family is more valuable to an immortal than anything else."

"And here you are," Hunter appeared out of nowhere. "Alone with hardly a family."

Sandalius snorted, "Oh I have a family. Have you forgotten about my children?"

"And where are they?" Hunter asked.

"Safe and away from you all," Sandalius answered. "Tate is old enough to understand, unlike my other children who are wondering around like the free spirit they are or mated fairly to a suitable mate. So let's not try to find weakness."

"I just got to ask why Diana?"

"Isn't it oblivious? She belongs to me."

I growled when the blood-damn I can't call him a bloodsucker since him not a vampire and there aren't any dog insults since puns are intended. I clench my fist wishing I could punch him. "She belongs to herself."

"Says the guy who imprinted on her." He sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, mate, I'm not sexual intrigued towards our little bitch. Unless she needs some release. Though she manages her heat quite well on the dance floor. Wonder how she dances after the Claiming."

I snapped and punching him in the face. Hunter restrained me while Sandalius stood there holding his nose as blood dripped. Guess the guy is all bark than bite.

"Was that really necessary, boy?" he asked.

"Seriously you two," We turned around to see Diana standing there next to Tate arms crossed. "When did I become property?"

No one spoke by the tone of her voice. She was seriously not in a good mood that her eyes were livid and veins pulsing. We stood there not sure how to answer her, even if it was a rhetorical question. Diana huffed walking up towards Sandalius and checked on his condition. What the hell, she helping the enemy. How can she act so familiar with this guy? Sandalius removed his hand letting her check his nose and wipe the blood off.

"Thank you, love." He said kissing he cheek.

"Don't mention it," she replied back with a smirk. "Seems our fun is over."

"I believe so," Tate agreed.

"Dia, you can't be serious?" I truly don't want to believe this either.

She looked at me still in her rage state, "At least I get some fun and do what I please, Jacob."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think." She growl. "I'm sick and tire of everyone making decisions and telling me what to do since the beginning. I have no say in what I want to do, wear, or hang out with anymore. All you and the pack ever want from me is my power while the Cullen's treated me like some pet. 'Oh here's Diana the girl who lost her father and was attack by a monster, now she hides her scars.' Always the sympathy and apology and guilt over the past to be treated like I'm broken. Okay so this jerk," pointing at Sandalius, "is the cause, at least he lets me make some choices and liberty. Unlike you two who have to follow me around waiting if I snap."

"_Diana that is enough."_ Hunter ordered.

"See, there's an example." She exclaimed. "Order here and command there. News flash, I'm eighteen and consider legal."

"Which makes you very independent on your decisions, love?" Sandalius cooed wrapping his arms around her.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping a secret." She spat.

"So you do care about Charlie." Hunter announced.

"I care for blood that is thicker than water…on the human side. Practically my entire family is dead, except for one. But everyone else is nothing to me than faint whisper. I hardly get the proper respects on my opinion unless it's for 'Dia what do ya think about this?' otherwise all I care about is me." She said glaring at me apparently. "Also those who have an exception, but that's on the debate since some have hurt me even now. Now if you'll excuse us, I want a drink with my pack."

As Tate, Sandalius, and Diana leave I felt guilty and an ache in my chest. I can't lose her even if she acting liked this. Hunter placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back and her humanity."

"She was speaking the truth," I stated.

"The truth does hurt but she's right," he sighed agreeing to it.

We all have been controlling her in some way and hurting her at the same time. I wonder if she feels the same pain as I am. How our bond is trying to get us back together, only she's rejecting the imprint. How long can we last like this? The legend about the Postpone Bind never ended in a happy ending like normal imprinting. For in the legend….the two couples ended up dead with a broken heart. First the imprint and then the wolf on the border line we are standing.

**.o0o.**

Diana's POV

I can't fucking damn believe this.

Can I have my first day of freedom not involve those from my past? I'm sick and tire in people trying to help me in becoming that poor weak excuse of a moral Diana. Little Miss. follow orders and nod her head. The boys and I sat down at the bar, Sandalius ordering Absinthe. Dick raised a brow, lighting the sugar cube in question. Once the sugar cube was ablaze, I twisted the spoon letting it drop into the green poison and gulped it down.

"Another," I ordered.

My chest hurt again after leaving Black and Lyall. Turning off my humanity subside the pain in my chest, a perfect escape. But dancing on stage with Iorwen and see Black brought a new level of combustion. So much for forgetting the stupid imprinting or postpone bind whatnot. Now my heart started to hurt. I totally want to tell Black to Fuck off and go back to his territory. But a little voice in my head says wait, just wait, he might be useful as a mate. Damn Hunter in calling the claiming can't have any fun until the full moon. Well….I can have _some_ fun.

"Don't even think about it," Tate warned.

"Think about what?" I teased leaning closer to him.

"You're not my type." He answered.

"Then why are you in the claiming?" I murmured.

"Because I like you and so does he," Tate pointed at Sandalius.

"Is the heat bothering you love," Sandalius cooed whispering in my ear seductively.

"Maybe," I sang feeling my body shudder in lust.

Sandalius smirked before ordering some drink that was hard to pronounce. Dick nodded in approval getting a small glass adding herbs and water together creating a soothing remedy smell. The bar tender slide it forward to me, "Soothe Tonic. This will help your nerves and cravings."

"Thanks," I said a bit disappointing and drank the tonic. At least the mint made it taste fair.

Iorwen came dancing forward completely wasted practically tripping on her own two feet. Sandalius chuckled declaring it was best to leave since the fun has been ruin. Tate agreed and I just went with it. There was hardly to do not when the party poopers are in the club. So leaving a large tip for Dick we headed back to the estate.

Once we got back, I lay down in bed practically naked on silk sheets and closed my eyes. Only to dream about a very infuriated mother.

**.o0o.**

To be a medium can be either fascinating and yet scary. Sure seeing dead people might not be pleasurable on a daily basis, but I can only see those who wanted to be seen. However, when a spirit passes to the other side I somehow manage to communicate them through my dreams. Last time this happen was probably….when Jacob told me he imprinted on me and I was scared on making the decision. Bella was useless on advice saying go for it to clean up her mess. Yeah, why am I on the cleanup bargain for her? Anyway, for advice my mother Luna, Both Grandmothers, Sarah Black, and wolf decided to give advice.

Now I'm dreaming in some meadow with my mother across from me infuriated. Can't blame her and she can't blame me. Well thank whoever for stalemates. So tossing my hair aside I walked past her to explore the dream like most people do.

"Hello sweetie," Luna murmured in a forceful voice.

"What do ya want?" I said annoyed.

"Well, technically, it's normal for a mother to check on her pup.

"Yeah whatever."

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to say to your mother." She laughed harshly. "Let's get right to the point. You're off the leash. Big time!"

"Look, I don't know how you're here, but you need to leave me alone, ok?" I said walking away only she grabbed my arm tightly forcing eye contact.

"Now what kind of a mother would I be if I didn't help you out of this mess you're in?"

"I don't want your help." I yank my arm back.

"You know, you say that every time. When it's just you and hardly anyone. 'I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone.'"

"Well, maybe you should listen," I sneered.

"Or maybe I should do this." Luna slams my head against a tree and I fall on the dirt, in agony.

The next thing I knew Luna wasn't alone, but accompany by another woman. She was a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, fair complexion, almond-shaped blue eyes, and smooth, long, curly ebony hair. Her outfit was like Luna's white pants and blouse. No she wore a white tunic under a large cloak cover in Celtic knots in the front.

"Diana, I would like you to meet your ancestor/aunt, Dianna."

"Seriously," I mutter rubbing my abused forehead.

"_Cinnte_!" Dianna answered before coughing to clear her throat. "Yes indeed!"

"Let me guess, Sandalius compulsion intervention?" I asked sarcastically sitting up straight.

"We're just going to have to convince you to turn some of your humanity back on. I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty." Luna cooed sitting down in front of me. The look in her eyes said a different story as I looked between the two women. Moon helps me now.

Hours seemed to pass as Luna restrained me while Dianna glared into my eyes getting inside my head to reverse or something of the compulsion. Let me tell you it hurt like a bitch. However I still felt nothing other than my darker self.

"Quit fighting me, pup." Luna scolded. "I know you're in there."

"Not anymore," I spat.

"You know many of Sandalius victims say that every time." Dianna sighed and drives her talons into the cursed bite on my ribs where Hunter bit me. "Until I make you feel yourself again."

I screamed in pain for that was a vulnerable spot. "You're wasting time on me! Stop it! Stop!"

I cried as Dianna force her hand into the mark summoning the dark memories of that fatal night.

It did the same that was when a blur rushed out and made impact into me. The collision of the force pushed me hard into the cabin stone step, my head bang hard that I cried. Instantly, something sharp started scratching me that it hurt. Opening my eyes and see a grey wolf, it glared at me with those two color eyes in hate while it growled clawing my arms. I screamed in horror.

"Diana!" Dad exclaimed, grabbing the ax about swing but the beast let launched back and charged at my father. I collapsed and fell to the ground eye lost to the battled as my father try to dodge the monster. It was huge, gray and almost . . . .

A gun shot was heard and everything went black.

"Stop!" Struggling to get free from her hold.

"We're running out of time. She's waking up." Luna panic.

"You've got to get me more. I found her vulnerable spot." Dianna snarled. "Why is Sandalius compulsion a paradox?"

Luna hugged me tightly, "You can break through this. Fight for it. Feel something. Anything, sweetie. Because if you don't, you're going to lose everyone forever. I won't let you become the monster that Sandalius became to be."

**.o0o.**

I gasped waking up in pain grabbing my side where Dianna hurt me. I groaned; biting my lip to suppress the scream in waking Sandalius or Tate up at such late hour. So I tossed and turned till calming down to concentrate in what the fuck just happen. Once able to catch my bearings to lift up my hand to see a nasty scratch over the bite mark. Great, now the dead have some beef with me.

Not able to go back to sleep, I turn on the T.V, which showed Criminal Minds. The character Penelope Garcia monologue caught my attention that I can't presume was a coincidence.

"_I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us lives a dark side. Some of us choose to embrace it. Some have no choice. The rest of us fight it. But in the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe. At some point, all of us are forced to face the truth. Ourselves. For me, that day has come. I was 18 when I faced a man who chose to embrace his dark side, and by doing so, he took my humanity. Every day since I have put on a mask to hide what now suffocates me. The truth. And nothing speaks louder than the truth."_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**What do you guys think?**

**Diana's outfit is inspired by the angel/cupid from **_**Give me love**_** by Ed Sheeran and makeup and hair by Avril Lavigne. Also what do you think of the criminal minds quote?**

**Also I like to thank brankel1 and Sethluver16 for the reviews. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: I killed a bloodsucker

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 15: I killed a bloodsucker so what.**_

Tate pounded his hand on the metal door to some apartment outside of the city. I truly don't want to be here, but Tate recommended it. The damn mutt had to waltz into my room to see the nasty scratches on my side. I didn't care yet he wanted to know who done it, so I told him it was _Dianna_ who thought of doing a compel intervention in my dreams. Seems Sandalius old mate doesn't like what he was doing to other wolves. Couldn't blame her, though I can't see what's so wrong about turning ones humanity off. So far, I enjoy this feeling in being strong and free, not retained of insecurity and doubt.

The door opens to reveal a smirking Adolph. He leaned against the doorframe arms crossed with a hunting knife in hand. The urge to smack that smug look off his face was tempted, instead I bare my incisors and glared amber eyes. Tate gave a warning growl too, not wanting to be here either. But hey, it was his idea, not mine!

"Diana, Tate, what do ya want?" Adolph asked.

"Oh, just came to welcome you to the neighborhood," I sarcastically replied.

Adolph scoffed, "What else."

"We need to talk to Drest." Tate answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want to overthrow my father," was all Tate said menacing.

I gasped looking at Tate shock. All this time I thought the jerk wanted to help his father through the diabolical philosophy in the supernatural taking control. But now he shows his true colors to take down his father, to take down Sandalius.

"Let them in," Drest said from behind the door.

Adolph smirked stepping aside so Tate and I could enter. The apartment was decent though lack any style, just basic furnishing. The whole time I avoided staring at Black and Hunter and focus on Drest who sat on the couch. I mentally growl in seeing the man who abandons his kin over a stupid heartbreak. Drest smiled in greeting, ushering to take a seat. We sat down on a love seat, arms crossed and glaring at everything. Tate on the other hand had perfect posture making eye contact with Drest.

"Tell me Tate, why do you want to take down Sandalius?" Drest asked.

"He past the line." Tate answer. "He's no longer the man I once called father."

"Why's that?"

"Because…..I can't tolerate how he's forcing people to join him or taking away somebodies life."

All eyes went on me. Okay, why do I have to be example one? I shrugged not caring and pay attention to window. You know what, not my problem, as I got up and left the room to go outside for some fresh air. It's better than those old farts.

I leaned against the brick wall listening to my IPod watching people walk by. Wasn't long till I was climbing on the emergency fire escape in the alleyway; hanging upside down, to doing gymnastic moves along with parkour. I run towards the wall, running against the bricks then flipped over landing on my feet. Not bad for a rookie. Amazing what boredom could do to a young pup. I smirked jumping onto of dumpsters and climbing on whatever. I was upside down, legs wrapped around a pole to see Jacob Black again. A smirk curled up in see him once more.

"Are ya following me, Black?" I cooed then spin off landing back on my feet.

"Maybe," Jacob said.

"Well, aren't you a lost puppy." I laugh.

"Do you actually say that?"

"Isn't it true," I snorted. "You shifters walking about only to be wham smack of forced love and do whatever the girls wants while forcing her to stay. Probably because you recent on the imprint than love. Love, I read an article that love is just a chemical in our brains."

Jacob looked stern at me and suddenly laughs. "You sure know how to make a conversation, Dia."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Do you really feel nothing?"

"I'm not numb like Bella-zombie, dude."

"Okay, out of curiosity, how do you feel?"

I jumped on a dumpster walking on the edge. "Curiosity killed the cat-or in this cases the dog. I feel more alive if that what you're askin'? Better actually, it's like the weight is off my shoulders. There's nothing holding me back on the things I wanted to do….."

I stopped sniffing the air to smell blood and heard a scream. Not thinking, I ran out of the alleyway following my nose to find the source of the blood. Practically two block down deep in a dark alleyway where a man pinning a woman to a wall ripping her clothes. Something deep inside of me snapped that I saw nothing but red. So running up, I jumped on the dumpster for momentum before kicking the bastard straight in the head. The bastard stumbled back grabbing his head and hissed at me. A smirk lifted my lips exposing my incisors at the vampire. This wasn't a venpire, so beating the leech wouldn't be a problem.

"Have you forgotten the laws, leech?" I sneered. "Hunt by night, rest by day."

Unsheathing my claws approaching the bloodsucker and everything else disappeared.

**.o0o.**

_Hunt as a pack or not at all._

That was the golden rule to Lycans and any werewolf who are joined as a pack. Well, not for Sandalius pack on the wings of the rogue who have free will. Here I stood in front of a vampire pinned to the ground hardly exhausted after the fight. Completely weak and entirely vulnerable, as the bite mark manifest on his shoulder consuming his body like plague. This type of vampire was an original vampire that inspired Dracula. However stakes and crosses weren't his only weakness. A bite of a werewolf in pelt or rage-stake is like a rattlesnake.

A piece of wood from a crate in hand pointed at his chest. One false move and the stake would insert his chest, killing him to dust. And to stand here with the upper hand felt completely powerful. All the hate I held for vampires finally exposed to use. I hated that they kill people for pleasure. I hate their manipulation towards humans. How Edward controlled Bella. Their lack of control of bloodlust like the newborns. The scars that mares the victims who miracle survive an assault. Vampires are nothing but true monsters that are beast in human forms. They chose to become demons compare to a witch who's born or a werewolf who either is born or cursed. But not a vampire, they have a choice to become a monster. And the Volturi let them reign. Well, this was werewolf territory and I have control.

"Please," he pleaded.

"….No." stabbing his chest, into the heart.

The vampire body turned to dust in a matter of seconds, followed by a high-pitched scream. Guess he was the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _type of leech. Oh great, if Tate here's about this, he'll be calling me Buffy for sure. I sighed, and turned around to see the victim cowering behind a dumpster. So walking down her kneeling at her height to see the damage. She struggled at first trying to break free, but I pinned her down to see her neck nicely cut, though the laceration wasn't deep in the puncture wounds. Her coat and shirt was shredded, so I handed her my coat.

"Get out of here." I ordered turning around not looking back.

She gasped, quickly scampering towards the light while I stayed in the dark. There was no worry if she'll call the cops for no one would believe her. A vampire tries to kill her and a girl with amber eyes killed him with a piece of wood from a crate. But just in case, I pulled out a lighter and dropped it on the ashes, burning any evidences. Just like that, ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

Edgar Allen Poe believed death was beautiful. And death towards a woman shows true beauty. That killing somebody shall awaken you from the innocent world of dreams. Yet here I stand emotionless, unfazed that I killed a vampire instead of a human. There was no guilt, no regrets, and no remorse. I stand here like a lost soul.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I asked turning around to face a bemused Jacob. "I told you I can kill."

Jacob closed his mouth and walked towards me wanting to say something but didn't. He just stared at my outfit being a white beater, grey camouflage pants, studded belt with chains, and combat boots. A bit rebel in the look, but I don't care, kicking the ashes and picked up the lighter.

"Aren't you gonna say somethin'?" I asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob demanded.

"I knew you were gonna say that." I chuckled.

"Dia, you could've been killed." Jacob exclaimed.

"And yet you did nothing but watch," I shot back.

"I…I couldn't."

"No you can't, because we're in a city surrounded by building instead of forest. Look, I'm no weak bitch so remember that."

"Can' you stop referring yourself as a bitch?"

"Uh, I'm a she-wolf, Black. What other terms are there."

Jacob grabbed my shoulder forcing me to look him in the eye. "You're better than this. In fact, I don't see anything dark about you other than you're scared and hiding."

"_Hiding_," I raised a brow.

"If you really lost your humanity, you would've killed the woman….but you didn't." Jacob pointed out. "I know you're in there."

"Why do ya even care about me? I'm just the other Swan girl." I snorted removing his hands off me. "All you want is a girl to compliment you, feed you, and such. You mutts focus on the limbic system that of the four F's: Feeling, feeding, fighting, and fucking. Well guess what, I'm no Bella and I'm hell as not Emily."

"Do you think I'm using you as second hand?" Jacob growled.

"Isn't obvious! You spent your entire childhood crushing on my cousin, if not imagining other things. And when I'm added to the picture you don't see me the same way until Bella said _'I do._' to Edward. So with clumsy married to a leech, you go after for the scarred up chick. " I spat kicking him off me. "Why do ya mutts imprint for….to make stronger pups. Guess what, I'm not gonna be obedient nor sumisive. You can't tame a wild spirit and that is what everybody is doing to me. Taming! Everyone in Forks is controlling me, afraid of the unknown. We're living in the Supernatural; the unknown is part of it. And I'm not gonna stand around and look pretty in fashion that covers up who I am or act like what they wanted me to be. Sometimes I wish Sandalius let me died!"

Suddenly I was shoved to the wall with Jacobs lips smashed on mine. What the fuck! I tried to shove Jacob off me, except he pinned my hands over head in one hand while the other around my waiste, as he forced his body against mine. Impossible to escape, even when trying to knee him in the groin with a knee between my leg preventing use. A growl rumbled in his throat demanding for attention and continioud the force kiss. I try to avoid his lips, but the electricity shocked through my body. The soul mate fragment crying for him in my heart while my head feels light headed. What they hell is happening to me?

Incoherent to absorbed retaliation, I responded into the kiss. Jacob growl in approval licking the seams of my lips asking for permission. Granting the request with a moan, he slides his tongue in as our tongues battle for dominances. The fire is burning inside me along with a tug of consciousness of reality. A flashback of all the times we were together from the day we first met last year, the bikes, cliff diving, prom, and the rare moments in high school where he try to make me laugh. All the good true memories we shared that held important between us and nobody else.

I was afraid and growled shoving Jacob off me with all my strength panting. Jacob looked at me out of breath and worried while I turned around touching swollen lips. What the fuck was that? The burning in my eyes of rage ambers slowly faded replacing with blue. Since Sandalius turned off my humanity my eyes been amber, but now….I shook my head summoning rage state.

"Love sick puppy," I growled punching Jacob in the face.

The impact hurt on both ends, which Jacobs's nose was broken and my hand hurt badly. Moons name, I forgot how hard headed Jacob was. A smell of blood draws attention in seeing a bloody nose on his part. Good, that will teach the jerk a lesson. So without saying a word I left, ignoring the ache in my chest.

.o0o.

Burlesque.

The first thing I saw when returning to the estate was Iorwen's women dressed in Victorian undergarments with pasties over their breast. Tate and I practically stopped in absorbing what the hell happened after we left this morning. This place was just simple in a historical lobby only to become some Burlesque entertainment. Now I think about it, this estate wasn't a brothel. It was a Burlesque hotel for horny males of all species. Iorwen loves classic performance, but never considered her business to be a strip tease theatre. Then again, each day was a new theme.

"Tate," I started.

"Yeah, Diana," He replied back, eyes focused on the performers breast spinning tassels.

"If I find my wardrobe replace with these costumes mind helping me burning it."

"Sure, since you don't have the tits for them anyway." He said only to get smacked in the head hard back to reality. "Sorry."

"Pig." I muttered walking upstairs away from the chaos.

Once in the suit, I found Sandalius sitting on a couch watching Iorwen strip teasing in front of him. Seriously, this floor was supposed to be neutral ground. Muttering vulgar words on the society of this place, I walked back downstairs and outside from the sounds and smell of sex. God, why is everything about Sex? I pulled out my I-pod to drown out the sound and jog through the woods. I need to distract the sexual tension and an adrenaline is a good way to divert the lust.


	16. Chapter 16: Moderate can lean

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 16: Moderate can lean.**_

I lied in a large bathtub filled with hot water, bubbles, and the scented lavender oil. It was refreshing to have a nice bath instead of the small tubs or always showers back at Forks. So relaxing that candles were lit and soothing orchestrated music played from the IHome while a glass of blood in hand. Ah, isn't this paradise. A nice getaway from all the shit that's happening outside these walls. No Sandalius, no Jacob, no Lyall pack, or stupid claiming with horny mutts. A nice relaxing moment, until the fragrance changed.

I groaned smelling sage dominating the fragrance of lavender and opened my eyes to see Tate entering the room, burning a roll of sage and waving it in the air. I scowled remaining still; fortunately the bubbles covered my form. "You know, bathrooms are supposed to be private."

"Try living in Europe," Tate countered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Iorwen spelled it so we won't be over heard." He explained.

"Having naughty idea's?" I smirked.

"Are you?" he challenged, setting the sage on the bathroom counter and grabbed a stool sitting down next to me.

I crossed my legs showing some skin as my pheromones mixed into the herbal scent. "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Your lust doesn't affect me, Diana." He cooed, grabbing a sponge and dabbed it on my bare calf.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'm already mated." Tate announced.

I gawked looking at Tate to see if he was possibly lying. I couldn't tell, but noticed he appeared to be in his mid-twenties that are suitable for marriage in human cultures. But still, I never expected the son of a Casanova philosopher to settled down. Then again, a bitch in heat can only affect Casanovas or single werewolves, not those who are committed to a mate or married. That could explain why he hasn't jumped on me the past few weeks when we're alone. Although if he's mated, how come he's with Sandalius instead of his lover.

"Didn't expect that, I presume," he smirked.

"Well, your loyalty towards your father showed that…until yesterday." I murmured. sitting up strait covering my chest and grabbed a towel off the rack and set it over my body while in the water. "What changed your mind?"

"That is classified information, since you're under Sandalius compulsion."

"He compelled me to turn off my humanity, not to be an obedient dog. And you think I'm gonna be honest with him when he's busy fucking Iorwen."

"You got a point there," he noted and sighed. "He's no longer the man I called father. He's participating things that are inevitable, if not taboo. There is no pack, but followers who does nothing and decided what is suitable and what's not."

"Sounds like you're bored." I stated.

"I'm not bored, I'm irritated." Tate muttered.

"Tail in a knot," I sang, sliding back down in the tub.

"Back to the point. I need your help."

"Depends on the help and its purpose," I murmured.

"I need you to make sure Sandalius doesn't claim you at the claiming." He explained. "My father is an ambitious man who thinks he can have everything. If he loses you in the claiming then his pride shall be…"

"Bruised." I finished.

"Yes, and it's possible he would lay down for another decade or so. Drest and I believe it may work if you are claimed by another wolf instead of Sandalius or me. However, if he does wins, you have to do the challenge in order for somebody to claim you."

"Why did you have to bring _him_ into discussion?" I groaned slouching deeper in the water.

"Because he's the brains of this establishment." Tate chuckled, then all the humor left his face. "Why do you dislike your grandfather?"

"Because he abandoned my mom," I growled. "He cut all ties to Sloan, including his own daughter and granddaughter even if he was watching me from afar, doesn't mean anything."

"And your relationship with Jacob Black?"

I stopped and stared into Tate's amber eyes trying to see where he was getting at. The relationship between Jacob Black and I is at a disagreement. Something I can't quite put my finger on, even if we were dating and such. There was something I held doubt, yet think of this ordeal as a challenge to prove his worth. So I just shrugged and sank back into the water.

"You never did turn off your humanity," he announced absentmindedly.

"What makes you say that?" I snapped.

"Because if you did turn it off, you would have gone much darker and more deviant that nobody would be safe. And here you are just seeking for attention, a purpose. You turned off yourself and continue to run away from destiny."

"And what is my destiny?"

"To be a free spirit with your true soul mate." With that said, he stood up and left towards the door.

"What is her name?" I asked, which he stopped

"Her name is Esther and she's bearing my pups." Tate said with a sad smile. "I want this ordeal to end so I can be there when she delivers."

And with that the sage stopped burning and our privacy evaporated. Tate excused himself and left me alone in my solitude. I stare at the blood glass going over the conversation we just had discussed. Am I really running away from my destiny?

There was only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath and floated on my back trying to go over what is going on with me. I don't feel like my old self, the one who tries to make others feel happy while joining in. But yet, now I feel more selfish, a selfish that's been hidden for so long, lost in the depths of my sub-conscience. Practically where I go, I had to control myself in being acceptable to the public. When it was just me and my father, I had to be careful with my actions, otherwise it'll hurt my father's reputation in the military. But when I moved to Forks, there were no secrets amongst mortals. Everybody knew everybody in the little logger town, where the school was run by jocks and the popular girls. If you're the new kid, then you're top news and possible target. I remember how insecure I was to walk down the halls and see people looking at me, anticipating in seeing some scars, wondering when I'll break, or just fall into pieces.

Now add the pack, I slightly felt my actual self, only there was still restriction. I hardly had a say in things, or show signs of a disagreement. Whatever Sam says goes, no exception unless its life or death. And then the Cullen's came into picture, I remember I had to force myself in hating every godforsaken vampire when not even knowing them personally. All the assumed false hate deprived from their presences triggering the packs genes and Edward abandoning Bella in the woods. But Alice controlled my fashion, Edward manipulating Bella in front of me, Emmett provoking me, and Carlisle analyzing me as a new specimen. Only Rosalie and Jasper held respect on who and what I am, while letting me be me with open ears. Along with Esme who lead a helping hand on setting a future course.

I felt rage burning my veins, deliberating through my emotions and figure out why I ain't so dark. My thoughts trailed to the Lyall clan and the secretive- if not lies- they bestowed upon me. The anger that my mother held secrets, not saying that my grandfather was still alive all this time and the genealogy. Orion, who I called brother, lied to being a relative, a hound marshal, practically everything. Hunter also was the monster who cursed me on my dyeing breath and let me suffer through more pain than imaginable. My life was an entire lie.

Sandalius. Sandalius murdered my father for revenge over Drest, his lies, and selling me. My father was dead because of him, yet I can't possibly understand why I'm not trying to murder the beast. He shot my friends, hurt my suppose family, killed my father, and threaten if not rape other beings.

I felt my hand shaking that I need to think of another subject, Bella. How can Bella get practically everything while I resign in the shadows? How come she gets the attention, the first of everything while I get the scraps? She makes boys head over heels for her that they would die for her, literally. Bella being Miss Innocent, always damsel in distress while clumsy, that one trip could get her kill, and aloof to see the bigger picture. Why was everything about Bella?

I growled trying to suppressed a furious rage when thoughts changed to Jacob that I stop when my chest ache. I grabbed my chest and whimpered. What is so special about Jacob? I'm just second hand to him, right? I'm nothing to him than a purpose to keep him strong, focused, and closer to Bella. He didn't see much of me until I transformed that he noticed. He hit me, called me a traitor, and chastised me anything that involved vampires. It's all about the imprinting, he just need a poor distraction from the things he can't fucking have. Hell, he doesn't need me. He has a damn life at La push, an actual family, friends, and a future. He is the next Chief of his tribe, and being with me won't solve anything for the difference species. If he stops phasing he could have everything-or mostly everything-he wanted. A home, friends, a family, everything. Not with me, not a wild spirit.

A lone tear fell as my chest started to hurt more.

A knock on the door was heard; quickly I dive into the water to wash away the strain flush face as Sandalius came in. When I came up, he leaned against the door frame amused. "Mind if I have a word with you?"

"Whatever," I muttered.

Sandalius nodded leaving the bathroom for some privacy as I got up to change. I put on a pair of cargo pants, and white tank top before coming out to see Sandalius in the sitting room with the table full of contraband. My body tensed in smelling marijuana, powder dust (assuming meth)with a razor and paper tubes, and some tequila. A little voice in my head cried stop. My body frozen, practically not breathing the addicting scent of green. I remember long ago I vowed not to take drugs, for the driver who killed my mother was under the influences of drugs.

"Have a seat," Sandalius murmured. I sat down on the couch next to him arms crossed. As we sat there, I paid attention to the fireplace instead what lies on the table or Sandalius staring at me. "I noticed the potion is hardly affecting your heat, and you seemed a bit tense, so I brought these for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I sneered.

"And why's that?" Sandalius murmured. "Does it have to do with your mother?"

Instantly my hand grabbed his throat pinning him to the couch. We both growled until he grabbed my arm and flung me off the couch and into the coffee table causing it to collapse. We glared at each other's eyes through rage state, ignoring the pain of glass inserting into our skin.

"Why are you resisting," Sandalius demanded. "You're struggling, so what's the meaning of this."

"You're one for talking," I spat, kicking him off me and punched him in the chest.

Before I could get up, he grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room. "Don't mess with me, little girl. I'm older so that makes me stronger."

I stood up slumping against the wall. "Age is just a number."

Suddenly Sandalius pinned me to a wall and I gasped to a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down to see his talon hand puncturing into my owner abdomen above the pelvis where muscle resigns. I gagged tasting blood on my mouth. Sandalius sneered forcing my head up for eye contact.

"Now you are going to tell me everything."

"Fuck you," I choked. I couldn't tell him everything. If i did then Tate would be in danger. Sandalius would either disowned his son, brutally hurt him, forgive him, or worse kill. The first crossbreed had a temper that could cloud his morals and judgment. So I kept my eyes narrow, practically hooded, glaring at the monster who ruined everybody souls while lips curled.

"That could be arrange." He murmured and slammed his lips on me. I gasped, not expecting this that I try shoving him off me. My body wasn't projecting any pheromones, let alone interested by him after having the bath. I nor my body wanted Sandalius, but he wouldn't let me go, instead he shoved me roughly to the wall pinning me there with his body as I felt his need.

"No," I growled, attempting to shove him off me.

"Didn't you say you wanted this," he murmured, sliding his lips down my neck.

"No," I snarled, only to be ignored as his hands slide under my shirt grasping my breast roughly. Something snapped, though it wasn't the attention or anything specific. It was how he touched me, how he touched me roughly that something snapped. I don't want to be fucked, and that is what he'll ever want. Deep down I want something that is more than sex. Deep down I want meaning, purpose, commitment."Stop!"

"Never," he whispered into my ear, going down licking down my neck. "You are mine, as the scars prove it."

"I don't belong to you," I tried once more to push him off me, except he punctured his talon hand deeper into my hip while the other slides down my chest, slashing through skin. I gritted my teeth preventing a scream of pain while the smell of blood filled the air. Suddenly a migraine consumed both of us that Sandalius pulled back grasping his head. I did the same looking up to see Iorwen by the door holding her hand in the air.

"She told you to stop," Iorwen scolded.

"Stay out of this," Sandalius yelled, still in pain.

"No, you broke the rules. Women are respected in my house no matter what species." Iorwen sneered releasing her spell. "And what you're doing to this girl is not helping her one bit."

"What are you talking about?" Sandalius yelled standing up.

"Why don't I show you," Iorwen murmured as she waved her hand at me saying. "_Depellerent coacti_."

And just like that, my body felt like it was being drowned in agonizing pain.

"What have you done?"

"Something that should have been done the moment you waltzes through these doors." Iorwen said in monotone. "Have you not seen the signs that she is soul mated? If you separate soul mates, one shall suffer more than the other. Compelling her to turn off her humanity just suppresses her emotions; she never turned it off, but drowns in oppression with desire. Have the claiming if you want, but I'm nor my girls are going to stand feeling her life suffer!"

"You witch!" Sandalius exclaimed.

"You're correct on that evaluation." Iorwen murmured.

Not being able to take the pain I got up and ran. I needed to get away from everything, before Sandalius compels me into something I'll regret. So following my instincts, I got up and ran not sure where I'm going, but away from this place.

.o0o.

I couldn't breathe properly anymore, nor anything that was coherent. Everything hurt from the top down, feeling my stomach churning like I was going to vomit, a hurricane migraine, lungs burning, and heart clenching that transforming wasn't the culprit. Whatever Iorwen did, she made things worse, impossible to concentrate right let alone breathe. I sat in a corner deep in an alleyway clutching my side where Sandalius stabbed me with his talons. I winced through heavy tears, biting my lower lip through sobs. I feel so confused and lost with so many emotions, that it was a confrontation between me, my inner wolf, and my humanity. My humanity was trying to show logic, trying to mend the pain the wolf encourage me to follow, yet Sandalius compulsion is preventing it.

"Somethin' wrong," I gulped for air, smelling blood, piss, and garbage when it began to rain. "I can't go back. I need help."

I don't know why I was saying this. But I just left like somebody could hear and help me. For I can't go through this confrontation alone, I desperately need somebody by my side. Why do I have to suffer? Why do I have to go through this hell that nobody understands? Why can't anybody understand me or find me? A while later I hear running, difficult to smell forest, dark spice, and musk, yet my body stop trembling and chest relieving the ache. Somebody walked deep into the alleyway, hearing him curse as he knelt down next to me.

"Diana, we have to get you to the apartment." Jacob said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I spat, shoving my arm away from him, keeping my head on the trashcan that cooled the fever.

"Let me look at it," he said jaw clenched, slowly pushing me back to rest against the wall and lifted up the fabric to examine the wound. "Dammit, Dia, we need Hunter to look at it. What happen? Why are you here? Did Sandalius hurt you?"

My breathing increased, head going in world winds unable to comprehend what he was saying. Suddenly pressure shot up my throat that I bend over and puked everywhere; puking up recent food, blood, and mucus. Jacob evaded the vomit and sat at my side, holding my hair back.

"Honey, please talk to me." Jacob pleaded.

"I dunno if I can do this," I cried, words practically mumbled. "I can't live like this. I can't live this life…..live without my parents. This is not me." As I grabbed my hair with my disgusted hands smear blood and puke everywhere. "I want to go back before things were ruin. I want my mom and dad. I want to go out and not been seen through pity eyes. Why was I dragged into this shit? This isn't me; I'm not this strong or anything. Where's my chance to have a say." As I slammed my fist into my leg, "Why do I-"

"Dia, breathe," Jacob said taking my hand.

"Don't touch me," I smacked him then grabbed my chest. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing that hurts?" he begged.

"Why are you here, why does your presences hurt and fix me? Why can't I hate you?" I sobbed closing my eyes.

"Dia, I love you." Jacob said embracing me in his arms.

"You love, Bella." I tensed in his arms.

"I used to, but you're my world, Dia."

"I'm just an imprint." I sobbed struggling through his arms.

"You're more than that," Jacob tensed. "You're my friend, my sister, my everything! Dia, please look at me. You're not second hand, you're not backup, you're everything and I was too blind to see it. What can I do to prove it?"

"Shut up," I screamed, grabbing my head, practically ripping my hair out. "I hate this, I hate this. Make it stop hurting. Make them leave me alone…" I banged my head backwards trying to stop the wolf growling and emotions screaming in my head. "I hate myself. I disgust myself. Why can't I just die?"

"No, don't say that." Jacob almost exclaimed cradling my face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through this without…without the proper help. I'm sorry I hurt you and brought so much pain and confusion. I'm sorry your parents died and I fucking know how that feels. I'm sorry your life been a lie, and you have to start off alone and forced with help. But Dia, I'm not sorry that I was there for you in the beginning when you moved to Forks. I'm not sorry that I took you to prom and danced the night away. I'm not sorry that on the third moon when I held you in my arms while you suffer the curse. I'm not sorry that I imprinted on you, because I don't resent it. I appreciated the push it gave me to realize that you were everything that I wanted.

"You are more than Bella's cousin. You are what I wanted in my future life. You're beautiful even with the scars inside and out. You see things that not many could see. You enjoy music, singing around, and dancing to a rhythm. I love it when you watch classic films and make commentary on a thriller and gagged at a romance. I love your creativity, your spirit, your fire, and all that is you. You're what keeping me from running away from who I truly am. I love you and I would spend the rest of eternity with you."

"You have a better life without me." I sobbed feeling my stomach turn.

"Maybe I do, but it won't be adventuress." He stated. "I don't want to follow the same footsteps as my ancestors. I want to travel and see the world. Share a new experience with you. Please don't give up on me, honey."

"Why do you even care?" I whispered, as his words brought me back to realization. Back to my old self that I could feel the true emotions, feel my humanity returning and the easiness in life.

"You wouldn't have to change for me, Diana. I'm in love with you, and I want you to pick me instead of running away." He said and kissed my forehead.

I looked up to see through my real eyes no longer the compulsion or rage state, but my true self. A warm blanket of warmth, love, truth, passion, and friendship spoken in his words that the pain in my chest healed being full, the migraine vanished. Jacob saw the physical result and smiled, giving me his happy true smile full of promises.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Yeah, honey?" he murmured, wiping a tear of my cheek.

"I'd missed you," and everything went black.

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So what do you guys think?**

**I saw a film made by Mainstaypro on their interpretation of 'T****he Fault in Our Stars' you should take a look of their work on Youtube. They are really good.**

_**Depellerent coacti is Latin meaning Despell Compulsion.**_

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Together Again

_**Midnight Howl**_

**Chapter 17: Together again**

I felt warmth when my body began to wake and stir while the slight ache in my pelvis and breast seemed to mellow. All around me seemed to be in a daze, unable to remember what happen, that it felt like I just awoken from a dream. A dream that I can't quit understands let alone belief in. What happen?

Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself no longer in Iorwen estate or the dark alleyway, but in some bedroom. The bedroom wasn't extravagant; only a bed, dresser, and window were the blinds were down. Sighing, so exhausted, I rolled over to go back to sleep, however met hot flesh. My body relaxed even more, as the owner wrapped his arms around me bringing us closer. The ache in chest gone-disappeared, I felt relaxed and in peace when opening my eyes to meet dark brown hues.

Jacob.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I replied back, not realizing how raw my throat was. "What happen?"

"I was hoping you tell me?" he said embracing me tighter resting his head on my neck, taking a deep breath. "You scared me."

"…..I'm sorry." I choked, tears beginning to fall. "I don't know what happen. It felt like a complete dream. One minute Sandalius and Drest were in arguing, the next it seemed to be vague. It felt like I was me, yet I wasn't me."

"Dia, please don't cry." He sighed wiping the tears away.

"I said awful things." I whimpered.

"…Yeah, but you were saying the truth. Honey, I don't blame you one bit. Sure I felt hurt, but now I understand you were….."

"I was lost."

"But you found yourself?" Jacob whispered and kissed my forehead. "And I found you."

"Can we go home?" I asked.

Jacob paused, in fact his body tensed as he redirect his eyes away from me. I sat up slowly only to wince in pain collapsing back down on the bed. Jacob held me tighter afterwards. "Not yet…not until the claiming."

"Do we still have to do that?" I practically exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tate called us saying Sandalius still wants you." Jacob said through clenched teeth while his chest growled. "I'm not gonna let him take you away, Diana. Not again."

"Jacob," I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. Instead I rested my head on his chest trying to hold myself together.

"Diana, trust me."

"But we don't know if you're immune to a werewolf bite." I confessed. "What if you were bitten, I can't bear to see you in pain again or suffer the curse."

"Honey," he lifted my chin up so he could see my face. "Even if I was bitten, I know you'll be there and we can both understand each other. I told you before, I'll fight for you until my hearts stop beating." And with that said he kissed me.

His words were like pure comfort as his lips pressed against mine that I felt a burning heat down to my toes. It has been so long since we kissed that I submitted and let Jacob have the lead while pressing my hands against his shoulders. He leaned up a little, wrapping a hand around my neck as he licked my bottom lip asking permission. With a relaxed heavy sigh, I grant accesses, which he slides his tongue in and our tongues dance against one another. There was no sign of dominance, but equal share between us as he expressed his love to me as I did in exchange. Once we pulled back to breathe with our foreheads rested, his eyes changed a little.

"Mind tell me what the hell happen?" as he traced his fingers over the borrow shirt.

"Way to ruin the moment, Jake." I groaned rolling over to my side disappointedly. "Sandalius try to make me use drugs for I wasn't acting what most non-humanity people should behave. I told him no, and he taunted me about my mother's death that I snapped and we fought. Suddenly he stabbed me with his claws, and actually planned to…..rape me." Jacob tensed with a low growl. "But Iorwen stopped him, breaking the compulsion…. with the opportunity given, I ran as fast as I could. Next thing I know, I'm emotionally suicidal in an alleyway. ..By the way, how did ya find me?"

"Psychic on speed dials," He chuckled roughly trying to calm his nerves then sigh.

"And how am I clean and wearing just a shirt?" I asked accusing him which his cheeks darken. Oh Moon, did Jacob actually cleaned me up and….oh shit he saw me naked. I too blush not looking him in the eyes. This was completely awkward. Sure I see him half naked on a daily basis (Let alone his back side bared) and he saw me in my charmed gym wear on full moon, but we never actually seen each other naked. Also I was a bit insecure about my scars. Okay, so when Sandalius compel me into the barely non-humanity-phase of wearing loose, shorty- sexy- outfits with a hint of rebel, I was trying to find my old self in the next level. But with Jacob and I relationship, I'm scare he'll be disappointed of my body. I wasn't all curves, bust, and everything that most girls have. I'm just tall, leggy, with a small bust cover in scars.

"You have a nice figure by the way," he noted.

"Jake!" I practically shriek and smacked him in the shoulder which caused him to laugh.

"What, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I stopped and looked at him like a dear caught in the headlights. When has he ever seen me naked? Suddenly reality struck me like a skillet about the packs mind. How after the seventh moon, the night I transformed Seth found me the next day…naked. Oh god, I though Orion blocked Seth's memory so the pack won't see it. I blush even red covering my face from total embarrassment.

"You're gonna get it, Black." I muttered.

"Get what?" he asked innocently wiggling his eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed in a fun way.

Jacob chuckled before taking me in his arms and rested his head on my shoulder. "It's been awhile since we laugh like this."

I nodded with a sigh curling up to his form, all embarrassment gone. Jacob combed his fingers through my hair while I breathe in his scent. Everything about him helps me relaxed on occasion like these. How we just lie down and forget the world around us. It was late in the night, everybody sleeping or out in the night that I felt strange. Feeling my body shift with a tingling towards the needs, so I gotten up, ignoring the pain to get some space between us.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I uh…..I need some space."

"Oh," he said sadly hurt.

"No, it's not like that." I assure, blushing really red. "It's just….how can I say this…..you know….the heat."

Realization struck him hard that the sad look turned dumbfounded then smug. I grabbed a pillow and struck him in the head with it. Jacob laughed taking the pillow and hugged me from behind. Oh he's lucky I'm in control with my pheromones, others whys it'll be complete….you know. Jacob kissed my neck and still shook from laughter.

"It's not funny, Jake." I pouted for being teased.

Jacob stopped and let me go. "Sorry, it's just. I finally got you in my arms."

"I know," I breathed and kissed him on the lips quickly then pulled back.

"You're acting differently." He noted.

"Sorry." I mumbled feeling my cheeks burning.

"Hey, stop saying sorry over somethin' you can't control." He murmured kissing my cheek.

"How come you're not affected?" I asked.

Jacob stopped and pulled back with a serious face while breathing through his mouth. Has he been breathing through his mouth all this time? Before I could say anything, he kissed me on the lips and laid us both down.

"Remember at my birthday party and Paul teased us?" Jacob asked which I nodded another embarrassing moment. Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know how you're apprehensive a lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm always here. I won't ever let you down. I promise that you can always count on me."

"Jacob, it's not that I'm afraid of intimacy, but….it's somethin' serious to me. I'm not the type of girl who does what she wants and I want my first to be special and true. Crap, I meant—how can I say it. I want you and love you than I would ever expect, I just wish it wasn't under this predicament." I blabbered. "I sorta had a personal rule to be intimate when engage."

"You're kidding, you did the Celibacy vow?" he asked in shock.

I chuckled shaking my head no, "Even though that would've made my dad happy, but no. You know my kissing life."

Jacob smirks in memory of the kiss we just had a moment ago then smile. "You know, when a wolf imprints, the tribe consider them engage."

"Is that so," I breathed slightly intrigued. "Well, how do they tell if the two are married?"

There was no immediate response that I started to get nervous. From what Emily told me, marriage in the pack was simply a ceremony and afterwards a claiming which the wolf bites the imprint on the neck, setting his mark. Although she was holding back on certain detail which had the soothing den mother blushing. Now going through biology of wolves in how mating occurs, I gasped in our case. Holy shit! Jacob nodded, but that wasn't what I was worry about. It was the claiming when the victor takes his mate. Since the Claiming was practically marriage. We were two different species. Orion only told me on normal mating both wolves just have to bite each other's neck, neither him nor anybody detail about the Claiming.

"Go back to sleep," he yawned in his comfortable tone. "We can talk in the morning."

I sighed, not one to argue as I cuddled closer to his form and went to sleep.

.o0o.

Jacobs POV

As Diana went to sleep, I try really hard not to breathe through my nose. However her scent was intoxicating that I struggled not to jump on her or run to the bathroom for a cold shower. Her usual scent is completely different than Bella's. Bella used to smell floral, that freesia flower. But Diana is completely different to a flower, Diana once smelled like fresh laundry. Strange comparison, but in a good way since it brought back old memories. How my mom would do the laundry and the towels come out warm after I came back from the beach. Although, when Diana transformed, her cotton scent became vague mixed with sweet spice, and rain. Now all those fragrances intensify with something alluring that I can't stop licking my chops!

I inhaled through my mouth, Adolph and Hunter advice to breathe through my mouth in order to stay in control a female wolf in heat, except I can practically taste it. I didn't expect Diana to be so damn tantalizing. When I exhaled, I combed my fingers through her multi-color hair that made it look like a skunk was on her head. I don't like it and I can't see why Diana chose such a style doesn't matter, whatever she wanted to do with her body is up to her, for I would love her in anyway. Her body may seem out of proportion and cover in scar, but it hardly ruins her complexion. She was truly beautiful in my eyes inside and out, that I don't care how she looked; I only care about how she feels. There's a hint of doubt of her insecurity and who would blame her, she was almost mauled to death. Once this ordeal is over, I'm gonna make sure she feels beautiful and everything. Diana was everything to me, and I would die for her.

I spent weeks without her and let me tell ya, it wasn't great. I couldn't stay in Forks or La Push while battering myself if Diana was hurt or the worst case scenario. What I saw when I used my spirit warrior powers with the help of Nox, Madam Crawly, and Ace got me furious. How can somebody put a person in a cage? And after we find them, I couldn't take her home, without killing Leah, which practically killed me and traumatize the pack. I practically skipped school lost in wolf form to dull the pain without my imprint, without Diana until Bella called. I gotta be crazy when Bella called saying Fred knew where Diana and Sandalius was, that I hardly believed it, till the large leech showed the charmed wolf I carved for Diana's necklace. Next thing I know, I'm on a flight to Edmonton Canada and the pain slowly faded until reaching land and seeing her at Hell's Gate.

Now having Diana in my arms, there was nothing to fear. I don't feel angry, aggravated, or sullen anymore. All I feel is relief as everything else vanishes. Sandalius is going to pay for taking Diana away from me and hurting her. No one hurts my imprint and gets away with it. When the claiming comes, I'll make sure Sandalius pay so dearly, not because I wanted Diana, but everything he done. Dead or hardly breathing doesn't matter, he's dead.

Diana stirred in her sleep as a whimper escaped. I smiled sadly for this was a sign she was either having a nightmare or in pain. Last year when we slept together through the curse and the nightmares, she always whimpers like a little puppy. It could have been cute on a different scenario, but now. So I did what I always done when she slept like this. Simply laying down with my arms wrapped around her waist, while rubbing her stomach. As soon as the nightmare came it disappeared with a sigh. I smiled and kissed his head before falling asleep myself. In a few days will be the claiming and I'll do whatever it takes to keep Diana safe.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	18. Chapter 18: A bond of blood

_**Midnight Howl**_

_**Chapter 18: A bond of blood.**_

The next day was completely awkward.

How awkward?

Well, how about being the only female in heat surrounded by male wolves in an apartment complex. Fortunately, the pheromones didn't affect Drest and appeared vague to Hunter, but Adolph and Jacob had to breathe through their mouths so they don't jump on me. It's completely humiliating, since my body is sensitive and releasing love chemicals while I mentally and emotionally ain't prepare for sex. So much for mind over matter when your body is in control?

Although that wasn't the only thing that bothered me, it is personal family issue. Ever since Jacob brought me back to the apartment, Drest hardly had the decency to acknowledge me. His behavior in ignoring me, not even a simple _hello_, which practically irritated me. How can this man be family, (worse my grandfather) and treat's me like nothing? It's like he's bipolar. One day he wanted to be involved and the next he's all lone ranger.

"You okay?" Hunter asked handing me a glass of water.

"No," I said accepting the drink. "Does Drest always act so…"

"Grim." Hunter finished.

"Something like that," I muttered.

Hunter sighed rubbing his head. "Your grandfather is a good man, Diana. Sometimes he thinks over head in what is right for others. It's a duty of an alpha to appear strong even after _retiring_ from duty."

"He could at least say hello," I said, slouching on the couch.

"True, but maybe you should hear this," he said, looking around to see if Drest was in the room or apartment. "Has Sandalius told you about a curse between them?"

"He mentions it." I answered.

"During the Dark ages there was a war between the three powerful clans. The Order, The Volturie, and a secret witch cult. All three were at war in the amount of casualties, for venpires were killing uncontrolled leaving the witches to disguise the massacre as the plague. One witch considered it was time to change things, time for humans to bow before her feet instead of watching her sisters hanged during the witch trials. She had given to her inner demons, her humanity and sold a partial of her soul to a demon for power. The Forbidden arts. And had control over nightmare demons that torment the innocent in their sleep. For over years she destroyed humans physiologically, leaving a path of disembody souls behind. She ruined women reputation, killed men if not disowned them, and left youngling orphans. As her demons raped, slaughter, and feast upon villages outside the kingdoms."

"What happen?" I asked.

"The Order of the Packs, send Sandalius and Drest to hunt her down and stop her. The Volturie and other Vampires tried stopping her, but she staked or burned them before they could take the next step. When they cornered her in an abandon church, she laughed releasing her demons on them. From what my dad told me, it wasn't easy to slain these beast, until Drest chained her down while Sandalius held a holy sword of Solomon ready to execute, until she cast a curse on them. Anybody they loved more than somebody from their past shall die in a suffering death if more blood is shed. They stopped as the witch cried for forgiveness, for she confessed she did it to help her sisters, to help end the trials. So they let her go with a warning, however another wolf was already there and stabbed her…triggering the curse."

"Now anybody they loved shall die?" I whispered.

Hunter nodded, "She tried to break the curse, but Dark Magic could never be taken back. Anybody they loved more than their past shall die a horrible death. The witch assures that their kin are safe, but as you can see… Drest is a bit apprehensive, until he met Sloan and had Luna forgetting the curse…until…."

"Until my grandmother died from breast cancer," I finished. "But how does my mother's death involved?"

"It doesn't, but Drest blames himself thinking that he loved Luna for she was his only daughter. Accident and Coincidences are hardly custom to his generation. It's either fate or destiny, and when something terrible happens, and then someone is at blame. Now he's keeping his affection at a minimum in keeping you safe. Never doubt his love, Diana. He loves you more than anything."

I never thought about that. I never been told of my grandfather's history and the burden he held of the curse that ruined his freewill to love somebody. Orion told stories of Drest's adventures and how he takes responsibilities of his actions. How he watched me from afar when station in England, making sure I was safe but at a distant. Love can hold many powers yet it can come with consequences. To love a soul fragment, spending almost thirty years of happiness until their hearts give away. Tate's mother dying from post-child birth, my grandmother from breast cancer, and who else in the past. Though only those who were mated suffered the cursed died, not my mother or anybody else. The witch kept her promise that all children shall be spared.

"Who was the witch?" I asked quietly.

Hunter looked at me neutrally, "You'd already met her."

I gasped staring at him in shock.

_Iorwen._

_.o0o._

Later that day Drest stood by the window gazing into the sunset over the city. The warm glow of orange-gold cascaded over his dark sullen features, seeing a different person. How the age like wrinkles faded away along with the deepness in his blue-tinted-green eyes. A state of timeless of being ageless in his immortal life. A dark history full with blood, pain, adventure, and undying emotions, but as in the hero's journey once out of the abyss there is redemption.

"_Sunsets are so beautiful that they almost seem as if we were looking through the gates of Heaven_." He quoted turning his head to face me. "Something John Lubbock said. Ever heard of him?"

I shook my head when leaving the bed room to find the living room empty. Adolph and Hunter left to run some errands while Jacob stayed in the bedroom working on homework. My presences in the bedroom distracted him, that I left to give him some time do it, but promise to stay in the apartment. He sighed, gazing back out.

"Shame, what do they teach you in schools these days?" He murmured lack of interest. "Then again, education has falter with the American government…not like the original founding fathers. Adams I like. Better than Jefferson or Lee, and let's not forget dear Franklin."

"You were in the revolution?" I asked.

"Afterwards," He scoffed. "And a bit before too, twas witness for the Boston Massacre trial. Violent, humiliation, and lack of honor between the colonist and military and politician. The man was simply doing his job- forgive me, I'm a bit political."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "First time I hear you say more than one word."

A smirk curled on his whiskered face, "Is that so."

I nodded, looking deep into the sunset, how it reminds me of the similarities between Bella and I on the suns cycle. How I was dusk falling to darkness while she was dawn starting a new life. As Orion quoted Jean-Paul Sartre, '_There is only one day left, always starting over, it is given to us at dawn and taken away at dusk.' _Another day goes you're another day older, and learn something's we possibly can't imagine, and yet we could hardly looked over our shoulder to see what happen in the past.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, receiving no response, so I went with it. "If Orion did had the balls to approach me first about everything and I choose to go with him in the beginning…what would've happen?"

Drest paused thinking this threw. I know it's a stupid question for it would have meant Jacob and I wouldn't had met right away. Sure, I would have received Bella's invitation to her wedding and would have stay for a while to say hello with everybody and then cross paths with Jacob…but I got to know. Would he ignored the curse and be like any grandfather or would he at least acknowledge me while living under the care of Orion? His clan, my distant relatives, our blood. Blood is thicker than water and all I know than Orion, Hunter, and Yvaine being my cousin, and an Uncle who is the new alpha.

"Yes." Drest answered.

"Yes as in?"

"Yes, I would have taken my rightful obligation and privilege if not honor to have you live with me. Suddenly feeling that love and parenthood of having a grandchild, another daughter. If you had come to Scotland; living with me in my estate. But I think you don't need my parental guidance…not since you found somebody to love and a pack to rely on." He said facing me, as his rough callused hands tuck a strand of golden hair off my face. "You are stronger than you let on. Anybody with my blood is never discarded…remember that, my _divine_ granddaughter."

Instantly I hugged him without thinking. Drest left out oomph, unprepared for the sudden embrace staggering a step back before sighed, wrapping his arms around me. A soft humming could be heard hearing a folk song yet different for some reason. The melody being sad yet happy from long ago, maybe before the new millennia. When he pulled back, he kissed my forehead then whispered in a forgotten language of Gaelic.

"_Fear gu aois, is bean gu bàs,"_ he whispered.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;' ''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait. I'll admit writer block is not so pretty and I went random on this chapter, so don't hate me. I though there should be some bonding between Diana and Drest. Anyway, I might need help for I don't actually know what I'm going to write next.**

**So please leave a review to get me on track.**

**Fear gu aois, is bean gu bàs means "A son is a son until he comes of age; a daughter is a daughter all her life."**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19: Primal instincts and love

_**Midnight Howl **_

_Sorry for the hold up. I had major writer block unsure what to write. Thanks for your patience have and let's get this chapter rolling._

_Warning: Lemon. _

_**Chapter 19: Primal instincts and love**_

This is humiliating.

Hunter bit his tongue as he wore rubber gloves to apply some sort of salve on the wound, starting with the abdomen. Oh, it just a simple checkup. Not! I'm sitting on a bed wearing nothing but sweats while my breast are showing…okay I have my arms crossed, but you get my drift. Damn you Sandalius. This is so embarrassing, why could Yvaine be here to do this? Better yet, why can't I apply the stupid salve? I'm not a child!

"You think you got it bad," Hunter muttered. "I'm gonna be cursed with this image for decades."

"Then give me the bloody damn, salve." I snarled.

"Can't," he barked. "You'll over use it."

"No I won't." I shot back.

"God, I'm getting lover boy!" Adolph called from the living room. "Jake, your girlfriend is being a bitch."

A moment later the door opens entering an amused Jacob. However the smug look left his face in seeing my attire and where Hunter was standing that he scowled. Yep, that would be the overly protective wolf side showing. As a slight growl could be heard rumbling the back of his throat. Hunter sighed, pulling off the gloves and tossed the salve container at Jacob who caught it.

"Dim amount, otherwise the specialties won't work," he said then left the room.

The room was engrossed in uncomfortable silence. Already I could feel the blush dusting over my cheeks down to my neck, and probably more. So awkward, as Jacob stood there staring at me being half naked. Most guys would dream of this. A girl half naked wanting to touch them…but this, this is another story. The damage Sandalius inflicted on me a few days ago took forever to heal than normal laceration wounds. Which Hunter had to find an herbal Wiccan for salve to increase the healing process? There won't be scars, since scars come before the transformation; otherwise any inflected wounds heal over time. Still Jacob stood there eyeing me.

"Yeah, I know I'm sexy," I joked. "Are ya gonna stand there like an idiot or not?"

Jacob shook his head almost smacking himself before taking a seat next to me. "So what's seemed to be the problem?"

"Oh, just what remains of my pride," I answered arms still crossed.

"Really," he scoffed then opens the salve. "Or did you plan this so I can help you."

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," he blushed, though smirk. "Blame the heat."

"Jacob," I warned.

"That's my name," he said.

"If you want to be my mate, shut up or you ain't getting nothin'." I said which a burst of laughter could be heard from the living room.

Getting smack by a skillet, Jacob shut his trap and gingerly dabbed his fingers into the ointment then apply it on my hip. I shuddered when his hot callused fingers touched on my hip bone gingerly, rubbing soothing circles. A spark runs up my spine till rippling down my shoulders. The affect had the same on Jacob who bit his lip in deep concentration. After putting the proper amount, he went up on the side of my ribs that curled up till hidden by my arms crossing. When we he got to my chest he gulped.

"I…um-yeah, you're gonna have to move your…arms." He announced.

Blood burn in my ears for the insecurity filled me. Suddenly warm lips kissed my shoulder that I didn't realized Jacob changed his position and sat behind me. My bare back pressed to his bare chest, somehow removing his shirt. A shiver shot through my spine along with feeling comfort. Slowly his hand rubs my arms coaxing them of the invisible tension until entwining his fingers with mine. He breathed into my neck tracing his nose against the jugular.

"Jake," I whimpered.

"You are always beautiful to me, Dia," he murmured. His right hand slide up to my chest where my heart resigns causing it to beats faster. "But here, there is something that words can't describe."

I sighed, relaxing into his form while my arms slowly fall down. My eyes were closed unable to see his reaction. I felt if not heard his sharp intake of breath in seeing my chest before scooting slightly before his excitement could be notice. Too late. But he focused at the task at hand, applying salve on my left breast where Sandalius groped and scratched me deeply leaving four heavy-vivid-jagged marks. Slowly he traced his index and middle finger on each wound avoiding the nipple. I shudder once more, biting my lower lip suppressing a moan. It felt good.

"God, you're perfect." He muttered.

I flinched, eyes bursting open looking over my shoulder bewilder. Instantly Jacob realized what he said and gulped. We sat there confused or dumbfounded with me leaning half naked against him with his right hand over my breast. Hopefully the others didn't hear this or otherwise left the apartment. After what felt like forever, Jacob broke the silence.

"Dia," his lips then met mine.

The kiss was different compare to the rest. Like the kiss in the cave when Jacob prevented me from running away. One that held promise and something else, the spark and burning flame. I kissed Jacob countless times during our relationship, since we got together before it became official. But there are a few kisses that made me felt something stir deep inside. Maybe it was the heat. But it made me wanting more. Jacob changes our position so I lay down with him above me. The kiss continue nonstop, hands exploring our chest, breathing the same air, feeling each other's skin. He pulled back breaking the kiss to breathe, his lips passionately trailed down my face, tracing along from my jaw to my throat sucking if not nipping a little. I moaned when he sucked on a patch of skin beneath the collar bone.

A smirk caressed his lips, as he return for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck sucking on his bottom lip while he did the same to my upper lip. Suddenly he licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I complied opening my mouth a little to which our tongues fought for dominance. Jacob had one arm next to my head keeping his weight while the other slides down my side caressing skin. He has me shudder, gasp, and groan where his calloused hand touched, feeling so good. How he traced the scars, sometimes massaging my other breast. I withered under him, wrapping my legs around his waist which he growl in approval grinding our hips together. I gasped leaning my head back to the sensation exposing my neck that he assaulted with more kisses.

"Jake," I gasped once more; clutching my hands into his back nails racking skin.

"Ow," Jacob hissed pulling back slightly.

A slight sent of blood could be smelled filling the air. Jacob pulled back; looking over his shoulders before sighing then faced me. I looked at him confused till noticing my finger nails were talons somehow triggering my rage state. Oh god, did I scratched Jacob. Instantly sitting up but Jacob chuckled placing a hand on my shoulder, "S'okay, just a scratch."

"Jake, I'm sorry." I apologized instantly.

"Guess I turned you on to see those eyes," he chuckled, tucking a strand of hair.

"Not funny," I muttered.

"Hey, am I laughing." Jacob said gently pushing me back down on the mattress. "So what if your rage state turns on over something like this." He leaned down kissing me on the nose.

I rolled my eyes, shoving him off me and grabbed my shirt. Jacob chuckled with disappointment written on his face. Well, he should learn not to mess with me or make fun of my situation. Instead he side rubbing his neck, muttering he needs a cold shower. I stared at him confused till looking down noticing a bulge in his pants. Blushing, I immediately gotten up, but Jacob grabbed my hand again pulling me back to his lap.

"Hey, no need to be bashful," he said.

"Jake-"I interrupted. "Don't test me."

"Or what?" he challenge.

I growled slapping him back of his head then stood up to leave the room. Jacob chuckled walking away towards the bathroom. When I got the living room I found it vacant. There was a letter on the coffee table saying that Hunter and Adolph went out to _Hell's Gate _while Drest went to see an old friend. Something tells me this wasn't a spur of the moment idea. With a sigh, I walked to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. There wasn't much to make some grand meal, so I pulled out the hamburger meet, Swiss cheese, onions, and mushrooms to make Salisbury steaks. Next found some potatoes and put them in the oven to bake. Something simple for the time being.

As the meat and potatoes cook, I thought about the current events. The full moon is less than a few days along with the claiming. I truly don't want my first time be in my pelt, let alone Sandalius or some stranger. But most importantly my first with Jacob be in wolf form. This wasn't supposed to happen so soon, skipping second and third base after dating for a month.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist, as Jacob rested his head on my shoulder. "Whatcha thinking?"

"About the Claiming," I answered.

Jacob sighed, stepping back turning me around so I could face him. "Dia, I know you don't want it like this. But I promise I won't let Sandalius or anybody claims you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not fighting to have you as my mate." His said, causing an invisible dagger to stab me in the heart. "I'm fighting for your freedom so you can choose."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want you to give up everything by force," he explained cradling my cheek. "I want you to choose when you are ready. So during the Claiming, I'm gonna fight for your freedom and protect you till dawn. And afterword's we can go back as Jake and Dia. . . . If you want too. I love you."

"Why are you so wonderful," I asked, feeling my lip quiver as tears veil my eyes.

"Just am," he replied leaning down and kissed me.

I return the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. Jacob lifted me up on the counter for better height, resting his hands on my hip. The kiss was simple, unlike before in the bedroom. When he pulled back he rested our foreheads together.

"I want you, Jacob," I confessed. "But not in our pelt."

"I know," he said leaning down for another kiss, however interrupted by the timer.

Pulling back, I chuckled in the slight protest written on his face before jumping off the counter to remove the potatoes and check on the meat. So pulling out the plates and setting dinner together giving Jacob a larger portion. Jacob kindly took his dish to the table and we sat down in a comfortable silence. Again my thoughts clouded my mind in what is to come. After dinner, I got up taking the dishes to think to wash them. Jacob sat where he was watching me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"School," I lied. "Wondering if I'm able to go back to school after all this is over."

Jacob snorted, "Seriously?"

"Well, it's the only place I can_ be_ normal, Jake." I replied, putting a dish on the drying rack.

"You truly wanted to be normal," he sighed scratching his head.

I sighed turning around leaning against the sink. "I never asked for this, Jacob. I didn't _want_ to become a werewolf let alone any part of the supernatural. Sure I wanna experience some excitement and adventure, but not like this."

Tears began to fall that I stop taking a deep breath and wipe them away. I turned away washing the other plate. The sound of the chair moving follow by Jacob walking up behind me as he took the plate setting it aside and hugged me. Neither of us wanted this life. We were both free spirits, relaxed, and downright fun people hanging out with friends going through the motions. Now we are monsters trying to keep each other under control, living in secrets from others while not killing others unless necessary.

"I know," he sighed. "I wanted to hang out in the garage fixing cars, not turn to a giant dog doing patrols."

I sighed leaning against his form feeling his heat. A hundred and eight degrees may be burning but to me it felt comforting. The scent of musk, forest, and spice filling my nostrils while strong arms wrapped around me against the harsh world we live in. Jacob, my friend, my rock, and soul mate. Turning around, I face him before kissing his lips with much passion and effort. Jacob stumble surprise at first before returning the kiss with much vigor. No longer can I fight this need for him. If it anybody, I want Jacob. Though stop a second when I felt my teeth enlarge and talons grow. Shit, not again.

We pulled back to breath and Jacob looked at my amber eyes, not laughing but instead wrapped his hands on my hips bringing us closer. I nodded sheepishly cheeks all flushed feeling his need. Jacob smiled, before grabbing me around the thighs holding me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We smiled kissing as he walked us to the bedroom then placed me on the bed removing the shirt I wore.

"Diana," Jacob whispered seductively against my ear.

A burst of energy of lust shot through me losing control. With a primal growl, I flipped him over to be the dominate one, kissing him mercilessly with sloppy kisses impossible to tame myself. I kissed lower down to his chest taking a nipple to my mouth, tongue circling around it causing Jacob to moan. I did the same treatment to the other before going south. Jacob groaned when I undid the belt. Before I could pull the zipper down, I discovered myself on my back, hands pinned overhead.

"Jake, whatcha doin'?" I snarled.

Jacob panted, "Take it slow, Dia. We have all night."

"You try being a girl in heat," I growled, lifting my legs up to seduce him.

"But wouldn't you want our first to be special?" he murmured, tucking a strand of hair off my face. "I want it to romantic and take care of the itch."

I blushed only to moan when his hands move down my side followed by his lips. The feeling of his hot skin against my skin increases the temptation. I gasped as he ran his tongue over the valley between my breasts before taking one into his mouth. He let go of my hands, using one to message my right breast. The sensation was overwhelming from his hands and mouth. Unable to grasp on anything, I grabbed the sheets, tearing talon nails through the cotton fabric.

"Jacob," I yelped, when he bit down softly. My eyes rolling the back to my head. Never have I felt this much please and it's only the beginning. This wasn't like giving to the transformation on the full moon. Not like adrenaline rushing through my veins when jumping off cliffs or simply running. Jacob smirked, sliding his hand down the sweat pants, cupping my sex. I gasped arching a little, hips automatically bucking against his palm.

"Getting wet," Jacob chuckled.

"Tease," I muttered.

Jacob smirked pulling off the last article clothes off of me before returning for a kiss. The kiss became passionate, fighting for dominance though he won the battle. He slides a finger in me experimenting a little. I groaned not accustomed to having anything there other and a tampon. It felt weird for a moment, but Jacob gave a few pets till it started feeling good. Taking that as a signal, Jacob added another digit working in and out of my heat. I moaned thrashing a bit while Jacob kissed down my neck leaving a soft trail down feverish skin.

"Faster," I whimpered.

"As you wish," Jacob murmured, moving his fingers inside me. I arched into his form, bucking my hips to his hand. A few more quick strokes with his thumb pressed on my clit that lost the battle. A wave of pleasure consumed me from head to toe. By the time I come back down from my high, Jacob smiled down at me with a smug grin of accomplishment. "Like it?"

"Very," I replied wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him down for a kiss. Jacob groans rubbing his erection against my thigh. Must have removed his shorts during my orgasm? I feel him hard between my legs, but he doesn't try to enter, instead he stares at me with a loving look.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Always."

He sighs kissing me softly as he aligned himself then enters slowly. I winced to the feeling of being stretch, like pressure added though nothing stopped it. Once all the way in, Jacob panted. I looked at him with a smile cradling his cheek. He leaned into the touch, taking my hand to kiss the palm. We stay still for a moment getting comfortable, though Jacob seemed to be holding back. So with a nod, he sighed in relief and began to move slowly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head to the sensation, moaning, pressing my chest upon him, muscles clamping down on him, and grinding my hips against his. This caused Jacob to move harder and faster, releasing a moan from me. He growled when I gasped feeling him hit something from deep within, that I was seeing stars.

"Jake!" I moaned.

Jacob smirked sliding a hand down between us down to my clit and rubbed it with much pressure. The foreign tight sensation came again as I howled into the night close to reaching ecstasy. "Let go, Dia," Jacob whispered in my ear. "I'll be there to catch you."

I wrapped my legs around his waist while raking my talons down his back. Suddenly I couldn't hold it any longer, the tight coil in my stomach snapped climaxing in pure pleasure in bright light. Jacob groaned when my muscles clenched around him, continue to thrust inside me. It was only a few thrust later did Jacob go over the ledge released in his own orgasm. His arms gave away collapsing on top of me, leaving us a pile of mush. We panted unable to catch ourselves still lost in our cloud nine. After a few minutes, Jacob rolled to his side holding me into his arms. I sighed cuddling to his form, resting my head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

"_Nayeli,"_ I murmured.

"You figured out what it means," Jacob chuckled tracing his hand down my back.

I nodded closing my eyes. "It took a while to translate."

"I love you, too." He said kissing my temple.

This was our moment we had together before the Claiming. I held no regrets in giving Jacob my virginity let alone not afraid in what is to come. Through hard times, conflicts, or simple life challenges we're always there for each other. And since the beginning of spring I felt more at ease and relief than I was a moment ago. Completely satisfy thanks to my guardian wolf. My Jacob.

**.o0o.**

Meanwhile

Adolph and Hunter were escorting two drunken women out of Hell's Gate sometimes making out with them trying to reach the hummer. They were in seek in some fun after suffering neglect for some time. The women didn't seem to mind it, all to buzz to notice other than temptation. One was a witch as the other a she wolf.

Hunter opens the door for the girls to enter while Adolph smirked.

"Finally getting something," Adolph muttered. "Stayed any longer and I might had jumped your cousin."

"Same here," Hunter said after shutting the door. Then walked to the passenger seat ready for a good time.

Adolph barked out a laugh before getting to the driver seat driving back to the apartment.

''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; '''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
